


The Misadventures of Taffy Aloro

by PathlessSpore



Series: The Misadventures of Taffy Aloro [1]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types, Dungeons and Dragons 5E - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, Coming of Age, Complete, Dungeons & Dragons 5th Edition, Dungeons & Dragons Campaign, Dungeons & Dragons Character Backstory, Family, Fantasy, Growing Up, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Other, Slow Burn, baby's first adventure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:27:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 25
Words: 73,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24325012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PathlessSpore/pseuds/PathlessSpore
Summary: The Misadventures of my character Taphemelia Aloro, Half Drow bard with a penchant for song and shenanigans. A journey filled with adventure, song, laughter, love, and a lot of music from the cheeky harpist herself. In a world where it's everyone for themselves, Taffy sets out to prove that there's nothing that a kind heart can't fix.
Series: The Misadventures of Taffy Aloro [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091321
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Brandan

**Author's Note:**

> Lyric Translation: 
> 
> Just look, just look, mac Lir  
> I am now in noble land  
> However I can't stay,  
> The course is set  
> And the rudder is firm in the hand

The Misadventures of Taffy Aloro  
An Original Work  
Chapter 1  
Brandan

_Sieh nur, sieh nur, mac Lir  
Nun steh' ich auf hehrem Land  
Doch kann ich nicht bleiben, der Kurs ist gesetzt  
Und das Ruder fest in der Hand _

_Brandan - Faun_

* * *

For some reason, there was just something about the rain that she loved so very very much. Taffy sighed as she leaned into her palm, elbow resting upon the aged wood of her desk while keen blue eyes gazed out the water stained window. She could watch the people pass by the street below, hoods pulled up against the drizzling cascade outside.

To some, Vasal was a dreary city filled with dark corners and shadows that could hide all sorts of dangers. To Taffy, this was home, shadows and all. Vasal was quite large, located atop a plateau that overlooked the Vess Swamplands. This was the last safe bastion before the roads stretched into the wildlands towards Hollow Heart, La Fey, or even the borders of the country itself.

Veil was a land of shroud and mystery, a strange place where social norms were quite different than those of other countries. Here in her homeland, a troll could walk the city streets as freely as any other person so long as they followed the laws. There was no distinction between race, as all were the people of Veil, which apparently was an outlandish idea outside of her homeland.

Taffy yawned suddenly, shifting in her chair as she did so. Parchment cracked beneath her elbow, and with a gasp she moved upright to check for damage. For months now she’d been working on her Magnum Opus, the culmination of all her bardic learning. A song that she felt so deep in her soul, yet could not find the notes to make it reality. It frustrated her beyond the point of distraction; her mentor, Odric, would tell her to stop stressing about it. It took bards a lifetime to complete their masterpieces, and Taffy would be no different.

Though, that didn’t mean that it still couldn’t bother her.

But for now, her sheet music wasn’t ruined. Though she couldn’t stop herself from scowling at it. How dare it sit there and mock her, all wine stains and ink blots. How dare it refuse to let her souls music flow freely onto its pages, didn’t it know just how inconvenient it was? Taphemelia, or just Taffy, grumbled from a moment before she blew a few loose silvery strand of hair from her face and threw down her quill.

“Not today it seems.” she commented idly to the terrarium that sat upon her desk, situated just beneath her window. Inside, hiding in the remains of an old log, a vibrantly colorful spider looked back at her. Taffy smiled, reaching out to pop the lid open so she could dip her hand inside. With no prompt, the spider crawled easily into her palm.

The Madame, a lady among arachnids, or at least she was so to Taffy. Madame had been in her care for as long as she could remember, incredibly long lived for a spider. Though the thought rarely crossed her mind, Madame had been with her through all of her bad and good times so she was not so eager to think of the day when she’d one day have to pass. Easily, Taffy placed her pet in the crevice of her chest and leaned back in her chair, a single finger running gently down the back of her spider.

To say that she felt a sense of ease around spiders would put the idea very mildly. From a young age she’d always felt this connection with them, finding a strange beauty to them while others found them unsettling. Creepy even. Not to her though, she couldn’t see why so many would think that they were evil and unfeeling creatures. They were an integral part of nature, without spiders pests would run amok.

“Odric should have been back by now,” Taffy said, “Do you think he stopped off at Sals while he was out getting stuff for dinner?”

Madame didn’t answer, settling comfortably against Taffy’s ashen hued skin. The young half elf smiled, “How rude of him,” she continued on, “Being late on such an important day. Doesn’t he know it's rude to keep a birthday girl waiting?”

Eighteen years old today, a small part of her couldn’t almost believe it. The passage of time didn’t almost feel real. Though she couldn’t help but feel a pang of worry about the tardiness of her mentor.

She’d been Odric’s care since she was a little girl. Ten years ago, when she was merely eight years old, a gnoll warparty had burned and ravaged her village. The memory would be forever burned in her mind the night her mother died, and her life changed forever. She recalled the look of determined desperation in her eyes as her mother placed her in the arms of a stranger. The feeling of finality as she turned to face the oncoming horde, bow in hand, so the survivors could have time to escape.

For a week she traveled in the arms of the man who had taken her. Unsure of her fate, but knowing that things wouldn’t be the same. He was strange, that much Taffy could recall, almost familiar if she had to place a word for it. Though she couldn’t quite remember his face. She remembered his voice though; deep and comforting as he rocked her gently to sleep every night with a lullaby in her ears.

He parted with her in Vasal, the city she now called home. The pub was busy when he set her down on the barrel that sat just outside the door. She looked up at him, that much she remembered, the only goodbye being the careful ghost of his fingers in her hair and his lullaby. He was gone only for a moment before Odric found her.

He was a high elf, his fair features a dead give away though much older than most of his kind. Kind dark eyes gazed down at her as she sat on the barrel, Madame obediently in her lap, an almost sad smile on his features. Long silky black hair tumbled over his shoulders as he knelt down to her eye level.

“Are you hungry,” he asked, eliciting a shy nod from the little girl, “Well then, let's get something in your belly.”

Since then, Taffy clung to Odric like he was the last thing in the world that could save her. And as she grew older she eventually came to view him as the father she never knew, even if she never said it aloud to him. Her own father had left when she was very young, and was often a subject Taffy’s mother never liked to discuss. As she grew up, and especially after her mother’s untimely passing, she grew to resent the man who had abandoned them, leaving this bitterness in her mouth.

Yet Odric provided her with all the love and support she needed, cultivating Taffy’s love of music and even endorsing her enrollment in Vasal’s Bard College. Ten years of education in the arts, arcane knowledge, history. Everything she would need to know once the time came for her Venture. She could recite the longest of Veils poems, her most beautiful aria’s, though her favored instrument of choice was an aged harp that sat neatly on her desk.

A relic from her childhood that she’d managed to save from destruction, and one that she had for as long as she could remember. With it she could talk to her spider friends, sing them to sleep, or even soothe the hearts of tavern patrons. She loved to play, for there was nothing in this world that a little love, laughter, and music couldn’t fix.

Then, a knock upon the door.

It startled Taffy out of her reverie as it echoed through the small apartment. Carefully, she placed Madame back in her terrarium and locked the lid before going to the front room. The apartment she shared with Odric was modest, both in size and aesthetic taste, the front room decorated with Odric’s high back chair facing away from the window. A small end table sat next to it, with a coffee table and plush couch just opposite it. The hardwood and rugs were darker in colors, though not expensive, and each wall held some painting or another.

Another knock came again, eliciting an irritated sigh from Taffy,

“I’m coming,” she called, a few strides bringing her to the door and with little thought she pulled it open, “Odric did you get lost or-”

She froze as she took in the looming figure on the other side of the threshold, her blood stilling as her breath escaped her chest. Though she could not see their face, the heraldry upon the mask was unmistakable to anyone who called this country their home.

It was a Veil Guard.

Every city and village had their marshaled forces, made up of trained soldiers and civilian volunteers. But the Veil Guard were different in many ways than that; the most glaring feature being that their orders came directly from the King. They were an elite peace keeping force in Veil, regular guards took care of bar fights and even small monstrous incursions. Veil Guards took care of threats to national security.

Taffy recalled a cultist uprising a few years prior, which prompted the Veil Guard to start interfering with daily life. People started to disappear, most in broad daylight, never to be seen or heard from again. Those who were lucky enough to come back were often too fucked up to remember what had happened to them. Then, as the last of the cultists died out the Veil Guard disappeared too.

Mysterious, brutal, and efficient.

So why was a Veil Guard lurking outside, and where were the rest of their friends? There was no such thing as a lone Guardsman. Taffy straightened out her spine and hardened her expression, her arms tensing on the door in case she had to slam it shut. She doubted it would do much to deter the Veil Guard, but she wasn’t about to be black bagged without a fight.

“Okay,” she snapped, “Whatever this is, I didn’t do it.”

She was prepared to run for it, but the guard surprised her. Instead of making a grab for her, he instead held out an intricate scroll case to her. She hesitated for a moment, eyeing him suspiciously as he waited ever so patiently for her to make a move. Then, a careful hand took it from him and without so much as a nod or any indication of a goodbye he turned to leave. She watched him disappear down the stairs, his footsteps eerily silent in his wake.

She quickly shut the door at that, locking and double locking the doors and windows. Once she was sure she was safe she turned to sit on the couch, rolling the case over and over in her hands. It was a wonderful peace of craftsmanship, intricate designs etched in the ivory depicting birds and wolves. As she turned it around and around she heard something shift inside, and it only took a moment for her to figure out how to open it.

A rolled up parchment easily slid out into her open palm, though once she looked it open she found it blank much to her confusion. Though that confusion was soon replaced with surprise as neat penmanship began to scrawl out across the parchment before her eyes.

_My Taphemelia,_

_I pray that this letter finds you well on your birthday, though it pains me that I cannot be there myself to celebrate with you. However, this does not mean I don’t have a gift for you. It has come to my understanding that you will be departing on your Venture soon; in the country of Eden far to the west in the capital city of Ro’war is the national bank where your gift resides._

_Take this scroll, everything that the bankers need to know is written upon it._

_I know you have many questions, and one day soon I will happily give you the answers you seek. Until that day, travel safely my daughter, and know that I love you._

Taffy’s hands shook with her anger. Tears welling up behind her eyes that soon spilled over and down her cheeks. Well over ten years of bitter resentment threatened to make her puke. She couldn’t even remember the man who had abandoned her, but she clearly remembered that when he left her mother stopped laughing.

And after all these years, he decided that now was the time to try and reach out?! Where was he when her mother died? Where was he when she needed him the most?!

With a scowl, and a careless sweep of her hands across her eyes, she stuffed the parchment back in the scroll case and tossed it on the coffee table. She sat still for a long moment, trying to reign in her emotions, but soon restlessness took over. Her mind wandered to Odric, and with little preamble she retrieved her cloak and sword and readied herself to wander about the town looking for him.

At the very least, it would offer her a much needed distraction.


	2. Rún

The Misadventures of Taffy Aloro   
An Original Work   
Chapter 2   
Rún

_ Vaki (Awaken)   
Þat mant (Remember) _

_ Rún (Rune)- SKÁLD _

* * *

If there was something that could be said about Vasal and her people it was that stubbornness seemed to be ingrained into their very being. Most wouldn’t make their home in the heart of the Vess Swampland, for many a dangerous beast wandered the misty fens that could easily devour the unaware. And if it wasn’t the beasts, the people could certainly take you by surprise. Hard lands made for hardy and cold people, and it wasn’t unsurprising that the streets of Vasal could be dangerous to the unprepared.

Taffy turned the large iron key into the lock, pulling the knob of the apartment's front door tight to make sure it was locked. With her hood up against the dreary rain she pocketed the key and turned to the street, broken and dirty stonework damp with the constant downpour. There were a few people out and about this afternoon, boots sloshing through the puddles and muck. Taffy placed a hand upon the hilt of sword and frowned, mildly wondering where she should even begin her search for Odric.

A broken meow at her feet broke through her thoughts, and her attention turned to the ground to find a stray cat. Its obsidian fur was damp and mangled, though it didn’t seem to mind all that much. Intelligent yellow eyes gazed up at her before it yowled at her again. Cats were common in Vasal, a local superstition to many. They were protectors and guides, many elders believed that it was because of the cats that geists from swampland didn’t invade.

Taffy knew there was some truth to it; she smiled and bent to her haunches, a careful hand stretched out so the feline could introduce itself. Many a time whenever she had found herself in some sort of trouble she had been led to safety by one of Vasal's many strays. So when one came calling she was always keen to listen.

“Do you know where my mentor has wandered off to?” She asked as the cat sniffed curiously at her fingers. Satisfied that it had her attention, the stray ran its face along her fingers and allowed Taffy to run her hand along its back. It made a small noise and plodded down the stairs onto the sidewalk, looking back at her with the same eerie intelligence as before. Taffy stood and quickly followed after, allowing the stray to lead her through the city.

The apartment she shared with Odric was located in the middle of Vasal's Market District, a place where the merchant and middle class often called home. The buildings loomed high overhead on either side of the street, many windows bright with lantern light flickering from within. It was almost claustrophobic but mysterious in many ways, as alleyways littered between many buildings draped in shadows. If she wasn’t so busy Taffy would have wandered down one in search of adventure.

A chilled breeze swept through the street, prompting Taffy to pull her cloak tighter around her as leaves twisted and danced through the city. Her gaze flicked up at the slightest movement and she noticed more cats lounging beneath the eaves of many homes, eyes blinking slowly at the traffic in the streets.

Yet her own feline guide had a destination in mind. They passed down several blocks, walking past many homes and shops until music and laughter could barely be heard just about the pattering din of the rain. The Broken Stool, one of Odric’s favorite haunts. Taffy shouldn’t have been surprised that she’d been led here. The stray stopped just outside the door with a yowl, rubbing its lithe body up against the frame.

“If you come by my home later tonight I can give you food,” she promised, running a finger along the cats back, “I don’t have anything right now.”

It blinked at her slowly with a yawn before turning to disappear down a nearby alleyway. With a wave goodbye she too turned on her heel and stepped inside the tavern. It was warm compared to the dreary cold outside, a fire roaring in the hearth nearby. Light flickered across the walls, bathing the tavern in a gentle orange glow. Several tables were already full with bar patrons, laughing and carousing with one another. There was a jovial atmosphere to the Broken Stool today, and it brought a smile to her face as she went up to the bar.

She had to jump onto a nearby stool in order to rest her arms comfortable on the bar, “An ale, good sir!” she called to the barman cheekily. A snort was her reply as a large bipedal creature turned to her, setting a stein of milk down instead. The creature was a looming figure, much taller than any of the bar's patrons and covered in dark fur and sporting a pair of impressive horns.

“Come back in a few years, Taffy.” The Minotaur smirked, “You know the law, no underage drinking.”

Taffy pouted, doing her best to seem like a simpering maiden, “But Sal, it’s my birthday. Couldn’t you just let it slide just this once?”

“No.” He said simply, but not unkindly. As if he was almost amused by her antics. Taffy giggled at Sal, taking the stein in hand. A woman stepped behind the bar, a black haired beauty with kind blue eyes. Jessica patted Sal on the arm, a sly smirk on her face,

“Well we have to do something,” she said, “Our little Taffy will be leaving us soon. She just graduated, after all.”

“I suppose a party couldn’t hurt,” the Minotaur mumbled, moving so the barmaid could access the rest of the stock, “Nothing too wild though, we don’t need a repeat of last time.”

Jessica and Taffy shared a laugh. The last party she’d attended ended with the guards being called and a boatload of fines after Taffy had managed to convince them to join in on the fun. She’d gotten an earful from Odric after that incident. Speaking of which…

“Have the two of you seen Odric,” she asked curiously, sipping on the stein of milk, “He was supposed to be home by now for dinner; I’m starting to get worried.”

“Well he was in for a few hours today,” Jessica mused as she filled her platters, “But he left about an hour or so ago. Perhaps he’s still at the market? Either way, I wouldn’t worry too much; he may not look it but Odric  _ does _ know how to look after himself.”

Taffy snorted, Jessica’s words a vast understatement. Odric would always say he preferred acting the fool because nobody believed the fool was capable of retaliation. Though sometimes she wondered if being a fool was truly an act, his love of drink was well known in town…

Taffy finished off the last of her glass and pushed a gold piece to Sal, who politely declined it, “It’s your birthday after all.” He said. Jessica came around the bar to wrap Taffy in a hug, squeezing her tightly as sly hands passed her a cheap bottle of ale,

“It’s your birthday after all,” she whispered with a wink, “Just don’t tell Odric where you got it, hmm?”

“You got it, Jess,” the young half elf gave the barmaid a smirk as she stuffed the bottle in the small hip pouch she kept on her. It made it easy to hide with her cloak and with a flourish and bow she wished the two of them farewell.

She pulled her hood over her head once she was back out in the rain, taking the street even further into town. The Market Square was just a few blocks over from the Broken Stool and at best was a ten minute walk. Easily, she navigated through the market crowd and between the stalls keeping an eye out for the familiar color of Odric’s cloak. Despite the rain it was still quite busy, the afternoon crowd buying their goods before the night settled in.

The night brought the beasts out, and other undesirables liked to wander around too.

As she passed through a cluster of stalls and past the opening of a dark alley, her wandering eyes glimpsed a familiar flash of dark blue cloak. Her heart stopped for a moment as she back tracked quickly, and to her dismay she found Odric sprawled out in the alley. For a moment she thought he was dead until a snore passed his mouth, and the scent of liquor wafted her way.

He was drunk, because of course he was. Taffy heaved a sigh of the ages as she paused at her mentors' side, kneeling down into the filth and the muck. He was absolutely soaking wet, beads of water running down his face. His jet black hair was slick with the heavy rain, and stuck together in thick heavy strands. She pulled his hood up over his head in a vain attempt to keep him dry, or at the very least to keep him from getting even more wet. She hated when he did this, yet still she plastered a smile on her face and oh so gently began to prod him in the shoulder,

“Odric,” she called softly, “Odric, wake up~”

An ear twitched from beneath the hood at that, a grunt and grumble passing from his mouth. He lifted his head from his chest to look up at her with bleary dark eyes,

“Taffy,” he muttered, pulling himself upright with a groan, “What are you doing here? I told you I’d be back soon.”

The young half elf could only offer an exasperated laugh and a roll of her eyes, “What time do you think it is, Old Man?”

“Noon?”

“More like five in the afternoon.”

He seemed surprised at that, “Oh?”

“Oh,” Taffy planted her hands on her hips, a teasing tone in her voice, “Is that all you have to say for yourself? You’ve been gone for hours and all I get is an ‘oh.’? Sir, you are lucky you didn’t ruin my birthday by up and disappearing.”

Odric chuckled, using the wall to pull himself off the ground. Taffy quickly searched for his cane, finding it nearby with a large bag of ruined sundries. A quick glance told her that none of the goods were salvageable as she grabbed the sleek looking cane from the muck. She wiped it off as best she could before handing it to her mentor.

He seemed almost relieved once he had it back in hand, taking the weight off his right leg as he leaned on the cane heavily. For all the headache it caused, Taffy knew Odric drank to help deal with the pain of his missing limb. Many years before Taffy had been born he’d lost it in a fight, effectively bringing his career as a Bard to an end. While his college had fitted him with a well crafted prosthetic, the pain would be something that followed him for the rest of his life.

And she knew it bothered him more than he cared to admit.

A hand rested on her head then, and she looked to find her mentor smiling down at her. She returned it as he turned back to the busy Market, “Come on, let’s buy our food and return home before night falls.”

Taffy walked side by side with her mentor as they made their rounds, only starting their return home once their arms were full with fresh groceries. The rain, once a downpour, had now eased into a slight drizzle. The greying skies grew darker and darker with each passing minute, the lamp lighters soon following after the first signs of dusk to do their duty. Yet, the pair of them passed the time with their witty banter. For all her cheek, Taffy knew she was no match against Odric’s sharper, well crafted wit and sharp tongue.

Then, above the din of their snickering she heard a noise. Down the alleyway to her right, just as they passed, came the sound of a scuffle. Taffy paused mid-step, as she heard something heavy hit the ground. The voices, not at all trying to hide themselves, were soon bragging about their deed.

“This one will fetch a nice price, yeah?”

“Strip her of her gear, and let’s get her into some irons. Put a damn good fight, she’ll do well in the gladiator pits.”

Taffy gasped, the thought of home almost forgotten. She only made it a half a step before Odric’s hand fell on her shoulder,

“Taffy, don’t-” He warned, but her stubbornness set in as she frowned up at him, something inside her screaming to move and help whoever that poor victim was.

“Someone has to help.” She was gone and off down the alleyway before he could protest more, the bad of sundries set neatly on the ground as she ran. 

The scene she came upon was a grim one indeed, a group of men no larger than five stood over a motionless body. In the hands of one was a pack, while one of the others seemed to be in the middle of procuring chains.

“Gentlemen,” Taffy introduced, knowing full well they heard her approach. Dark eyes swiveled to meet her, sneers crossing their features, “Pardon my ignorance here, but five against one hardly seems like a fair fight.”

They turned to her, their victim forgotten. Weapons were quickly drawn, daggers and short swords from all parties. Taffy wasn’t sure about her chances against five men, but if the unknown victim had put up a good fight as they said, it was a possibility they’d be keen to avoid another.

“Get lost, bitch.” One snapped, “This don’t involve you.”

Taffy sneered, “Oh, he calls me a bitch. How utterly original of you. You could starve a colony of Illithids with that intelligence of yours.”

He hesitated for a moment, but it was all she needed. With a quick snap of her fingers she felt magic spring to life in her blood. He could barely move before he was frozen in place, eyes wide with confusion and terror. His cronies didn’t seem as deterred as he however, and moved to attack her. Quickly, she brought up her sword to defend herself, steel clashing against steel as the first man came down upon her.

Then, from behind, came the sound of singing metal. A glint of silver flew past her head as a dagger embedded itself in the skull of a nearby thug and he fell to the ground with a loud and wet thump. Another dagger quickly followed, felling another before he could so much as turn to run.

“That’s enough of that, I think.”

Taffy pushed off her attacker, not daring to look back at Odric who hovered just behind her. With two of his cronies dead, and the other held, the remaining thugs took stock of their situation and turned tail to run. Once they were gone Odric was quick to dispatch the man she’d held with magic.

“Taphemelia Aloro,” Odric hissed as he rounded on her, dark eyes narrowed with anger, “Of all of the idiotic things-”

“I wasn’t going to stand by and do nothing, Odric,” she snapped back, sheathing her sword with a single movement, “Besides, what’s done is done. Let’s move on.”

“Taffy, your rashness is going to get you in trouble. I won’t always be there to back you up,” Her mentor argued, “You need to start using that head of yours, and think things through!”

The young half elf scowled at the older man, both equally defiant and stubborn. A part of her knew that he was right, but another part knew she couldn’t just stand idly by when someone needed help. Doing nothing as just as bad as committing the crime itself. Unable to further her argument, she simply huffed at Odric and turned to the motionless body on the ground.

She was a young woman, though appeared to be much older than Taffy herself. She looked like hell, her face already swelling from the proper beating she’d just suffered through. Taffy concentrated as she knelt by the unknown woman’s side, her hands awash with a faint glow as she passed them over her injuries. It eased the swelling and put color back in her face, and after another moment her breathing eased just a bit.

It wasn’t perfect, but it would have to do.

“Is there a way we can take her back to the house?”

Odric’s answer was a barely audible sigh, but a snap of his fingers and a quick flash of magic told her that he had an answer. A disk appeared at his feet, floating just above the ground. It was large enough to fit the woman upon it, to which the young half elf struggled with. This woman was much heavier than she looked for nearly every part of her frame was corded with thick muscle.

Taffy relinquished her cloak,carefully shielding the woman from the drizzling rain. They weren’t far from home now, so she doubted it would do any harm. Satisfied that the stranger was comfortable, she retrieved the bag of goods she’d set down in her haste and offered a shy smile to Odric. He gazed at her for a long time, a look in his eyes that she couldn’t quite decipher.

“I worry about that kind heart of yours.” he said, turning on his heel to lead them home. The disk followed behind him obediently, silently passing over the cobblestone street. Taffy fell into stride next to him,

“Why?” She simply asked.

“One of these days, someone is going to take advantage of it. And I won’t be there to protect you from the consequences.”

She found she didn’t have anything to say to that, and so the silence stretched until the pair of them finally arrived back home and into the safety of warmth and familiarity.


	3. Shooting Star

The Misadventures of Taffy Aloro   
Dungeons and Dragons  
An Original Work   
Chapter 3  
Shooting Star

__ Fill the darkest night, with a brilliant light,  
'Cause it's time for you to shine  
Brighter than a shooting star, so shine no matter where you are, tonight 

_Shooting Star - Owl City_

~~

Taffy huffed as she finally managed to lay the stranger out on their modest couch, having struggled to get her up there in the first place. A few passes of prestidigitation dried out the woman quick enough, and just as quickly she placed a pillow comfortably beneath her head and a blanket over her to keep her warm. The swelling in the strangers face was still on the mend, aided greatly by the magic Taffy had used on her; the bruising was now splotches of yellow and black.

She passed another wave of curative magics over the stranger before tucking the blanket ever so gently around her shoulders. Satisfied that she was comfortable, Taffy swept into the kitchen to help Odric prepare their dinner.

Already he was quick at work, weight on his left foot and his cane leaning nearby, expertly trimming the fat from the beef they’d purchased earlier. A pot was slowly coming to boil over the nearby hearth, the light from the fire flickering across the walls.

“Help me with the vegetables?”

While she didn’t have the finesse that Odric had, Taffy was still skilled enough to keep up with him. Carrots, Potatoes, and several other assortments of veggies were diced and dumped into the pot just as Odric added the cubed bits of beef. A lid was set neatly over the stew, an aroma of spices already filling their apartment that made her mouth water.

Once the stew was on its way to a nice simmer, Odric turned to a nearby wash basin covered in arcane symbols. He tapped one with a single finger, and the basin began to glow. She heard a rush of water as it filled, and with another tap of the finger upon a different sigil small puffs of coiling steam began to fill the air.

“You have fun at Sal’s today?” Taffy teased, dishes were gathered from around their kitchenette and promptly placed into the warm wash basin. The barest trace of a smirk crossed Odric’s features as he dipped his hands in.

“Fun enough,” he replied; each dish he washed was given the same amount of attention and care, and without so much as missing a beat Taffy grabbed a clean rag to dry them off, “What about you, stay out of trouble?”

The young half elf shot her mentor a playful scowl, her smile barely hidden behind it, “Can’t get into trouble if I stayed in the house all day. ‘Sides, I only went out because your drunk hide was late coming home, Old Man.”

“You’re going to have to come up with better insults than that, Taffy. If anything I’m more offended at your lack of creativity, one would think you’d learned something more being with me.”

“I call you Old Man because you’re old, Old Man. Like a billion years old, ancient beyond ancient.”

“A billion, she says,” Muttered Odric, in a flash Taffy had water flicked into her face, warm against her ashen skin. She giggled, holding up the rag to shield herself, “I thought children were supposed to respect their elders.”

“So you admit you’re old?”

“Older than you, sassy child.”

They finished with the dishes, and after a check over their stew the pair of them made for the living room. The hearth, which sat across from the couch and next to Odric’s plush high back chair, roared to life with a flick of her Mentor’s hand. He settled with a groan and a sigh, trading his cane in favor of a decanter of dark red wine and a book in his other hand. Normally, Taffy would claim the couch, but with the stranger currently laid out to rest she instead chose the floor.

After she retrieved her harp, of course. The carpet was plush beneath her as she crossed her legs, her fingers dancing across the strings in a slow melodious tune. She played for a while, not a care in the entire world until the curious tone of her mentor cut through her reverie,

“Taffy, what’s that on the table?”

She paused, suddenly remembering the Veil Guard from earlier and the note from her father. With a frown, she leaned forward to grab the case and handed it over to Odric.

“A Veil Guard came knocking today, and they gave me that. It’s a letter from my father.”

At the mention of the Guardsman, a look passed over Odric’s features that Taffy couldn’t quite place. Almost like a sad resignation that he was quick to hide. Deft fingers opened the case and pulled the rolled up parchment from within. He gazed at it with careful eyes,

“Taffy, this is blank…”

“You’re joking,” Her harp was set to the side so she could snatch the letter back, and she watched as the flowing script began to write itself upon its page, “No, see, right there?”

Odric shook his head; she felt a small rush of arcane magic fill the air and his eyes began to emit a faint glow. The old elf sighed, “It seems it's been enchanted,” He explained, “Only you can read it. What does it say?”

The same rush of bitterness and anger arose as she read aloud the letter from her father, the parchment crinkling in her tight grip with each passing word. She wanted to throw away the stupid piece of parchment, the same thoughts swirling around and around in her head.

_ How dare he?! _

_ Why now?! _

_ Where was he when mom died?! _

_ Where was he when I needed him the most?! _

“Taffy?"

Shaking and on the verge of angry tears she looked up at Odric; there was concern laced in his dark eyes, his arm outstretched towards her as if he meant to comfort her. Before his fingers could brush back her bangs, before he could so much as offer words of comfort to her, the stranger on the couch moved.

All eyes turned to her as she gave out a low grumble, her words thick and incoherent with confusion. A hand emerged from beneath the blanket to cradle her head, tenderly touching her bruised face. Taffy was on her feet in an instant, eager to forget the letter that fluttered to the floor.

She bent over the couch, pulling herself close to check on the stranger, “Good Morning, Sunshine~” She called softly, playfully, “Welcome back-”

Clear blue eyes snapped open suddenly with the strange woman’s yelp of surprise. Before Taffy could react there was a loud crack; the young bard screamed, her hands flying up to her nose as she stumbled onto her backside from the force and shock of the stranger's punch.

“I’m sorry!” The stranger cried, her voice thick with an accent, “I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean-”

Taffy felt a strong hand grip her by the arm and haul her up to her feet. She was spun quickly around, Odric’s eyes tense but concerned, gentle fingers probing their way through her hands,

“Let me see,” he coaxed softly until Taffy finally relented, her head leaned back to keep blood from dribbling to the floor. He made a face and touched her tender nose, and she once again screamed with the loud crack that echoed through the small living room.

“Fuck Odric,” she spat, jerking away to glare at him ruefully,” Warn me next time.”

He smirked at her, “It would have hurt more otherwise. This was a lesson well learned I hope”

Then his smirk faded into something darker and more serious. Intense eyes swiveled to the stranger still on the couch, who gulped beneath his gaze. She opened her mouth to say something, perhaps another apology on the verge of her lips, though seemed to think better of it and promptly snapped it shut.

“Now, what do we do with you?” Odric said tersely, settling himself back into his chair. He crossed his good leg over his bad one, the limb itself stretching out comfortably. Slender fingers steepled in his lap as his intense gaze never once left the stranger, even for a second.

The young half elf settled on the arm of his high back chair, carefully watching the stranger as well. To an untrained eye she seemed to be holding herself together fairly well, but Taffy could see she was panicking. Dark orbs flitted back and forth across the room like prey searching for a desperate escape.

“Who are you?” The question was a stern one, and it made the stranger hesitate only for a moment.

“My name is Videl.”

The old elf considered her answer for a mere second, “Well then Videl, what brings you to Vessal? Mind your answer,” He warned, “If I don’t like it, I’ll kick you right back out onto the street my apprentice so kindly plucked you from.”

“I was just passing through,” she protested, “I was making my way east towards the border to Eden.”

“Why?”

This time she did fully hesitate, her nervousness nearly forgotten as she narrowed her eyes down on Odric. A secret then, Taffy mused, and if she could see it written on Videl’s face her mentor could plainly see it as well.

"I have business to conduct in Ro'war," she said carefully. That made Odric hum thoughtfully,

"Why does a monk from Stonecarver Temple have business in the capital? Moreover, why stop here in Vessal when your temple is much closer to Eden. I don't much like being lied to, girl."

His questions caught Videl off guard, though it didn't surprise Taffy so much. Her master was old, and had travelled much when he was younger. It was no surprise he could recognize Videl for what she was: the clan symbols on the monks robes weren't exactly hidden.

Videl bit her lip, "I'm not lying," she protested once again, "My master, in his wisdom, thought it best that I leave so I could 'see the world and learn from the people of other countries'. I was travelling southward towards Elysium when i received news that I should head to the capital of Eden."

"So you've been travelling for a while then?" Taffy's question surprised both Odric and Videl, the monk stuttering in surprise for half a second,

"Uh, yes…"

Eagerly, Taffy leaned forward with her peaking curiosity. A defeated sigh escaped from Odric at that, resting a cheek into his hand at the sheer audacity of his apprentice derailing his interrogation. Yet, she knew if she looked she could find the smile hidden behind his scowl.

"What's the biggest city you've ever been to?"

Videl glanced to the elf, unsure how this entire situation had taken such a strange turn.

"Well….here actually." She replied, "I've only been travelling for a few weeks."

"Well then tell me about where you've been!"

Taffy could feel herself practically vibrating with excitement. With her graduation from Vessal's Bard College her Venture would start soon. A Bard's Venture was a time of celebration, as they were encouraged to go out and explore the world so that their art would bring fame and glory to their College. The Bard gained support and sponsorships during the typically years long journey, while the college gained potential new students through their graduates.

Videl was a source for the world outside Vessal and the dreary swamps, a world Taffy so desperately wanted to see for herself. Who better to ask than her; of course there was Odric, but she had heard his stories so many times she could almost recite them back to him. On top of that, it had been decades since he'd last travelled outside of Vessal.

Videl was new, and therefore she was exciting.

And Taffy's overwhelming curiosity once again prompted an exasperated sigh from her mentor,

"I'll go check on dinner," he grumbled in a defeated tone, "Try not to talk her ear off."

She and Videl watched as he disappeared into the kitchen before the young half elf shot the monk a playful wink,

"Don't let him bother you," she said, "He's like that with everyone he meets for the first time."

Videl looked like she didn't know how to answer, opening and closing her mouth for several seconds,

"Considering that I punched you, I'm not surprised. I really am sorry about that."

Taffy waved her hand dismissively, "I'm not worried about it. Besides, I'd surprised you after you'd gotten jumped, I'd probably done the same if I were you. Like Odric said, a lesson well learned."

Videl shot her a pain half smile before averting her gaze awkwardly, though Taffy loathed letting her stay silent for long. She shot question after question at the travelling monk, who, to her credit, took each one in stride. They only stopped when Odric finally emerged from the kitchen, cane in one hand and a steaming bowl of stew in the other. He held it out for Videl to take, who eyed him cautiously.

He exhaled softly through his nose, “I doubt you’ve eaten today,” he said, “Just take it before my sense of hospitality wears thin.”

Videl dared not argue as she took the food offered to her, stirring the contents with the small spoon resting on the side. Eager to eat as well, Taffy hopped up from her seat and rushed to grab herself a bowl. As she passed Odric, she touched him gently on the arm,

“You sit,” she said with a beaming smile, “I’ll get you some.”

He was leaning heavily on his cane, a clear indication that he was hurting and tired. He nodded and made for his chair while Taffy grabbed them a sizable helping of the stew. The air was filled with a delicious aroma as she lifted the lid off the pot, spices invading her senses and making her mouth water even more than earlier. Each ladle of stew was carefully planned out, and with a bowl in each hand she found her way back into the living room.

She was surprised and pleased to find Odric and Videl were each now sharing a glass of wine from the nearby decanter,

“Odric, you’re sharing your alcohol? You do like her!” Taffy teased, holding out a bowl that her mentor took gratefully, though he didn’t miss shooting her a teasing scowl. She grinned at him and took a seat onto the couch now that Videl wasn’t taking up the whole space.

Dinner passed easily, aided by the ceaseless questions that leaped from Taffy’s lips. Eventually, with bellies full of food, and drink in the case of Odric and Videl, the young bard sighed contentedly and leaned back. Videl and Odric were in the midst of conversation, Brim politics that bored Taffy near half to death enough for her eyes to wander. Her father’s letter, which she’d left forgotten on the floor, had been set onto the coffee table sometime in the last hour or so. She stared at it for a long time, her thoughts swirling and swirling around in her head.

“Hey Videl,” Taffy prompted once there was a lull in the conversation, “You said you were heading to Ro’war, right?”

“Yes.”

“Do you mind if I go with you?”

The question shocked Videl, who instantly cast a side glance to Odric. The old elf frowned, his eyes flickering to the letter then back to Taffy. Before he could so much as say anything, the half drow quickly cut him off,

“I just graduated so I’m set to go on my Venture soon, and as it turns out I have business in Ro’war too. The road to the border is kind of dangerous, so I just figured it’d be better to travel together than alone. And,” Taffy paused with a sigh, “I just want to get whatever this stupid thing is done and over with.”

The last bit was said more to Odric than anyone else, who merely looked back at her in silence.

“If that’s what you want.” He eventually replied, swirling the contents of his wine glass. He offered no other words. Eager now, Taffy leaned forward to talk to Videl,

“We can leave the day after tomorrow,” She explained, “I’ve got to get my supplies from my college, and that’ll take about a day. Is that okay?”

Videl seemed to be at a loss for words, nervously looking between the half elf and her eerily silent mentor.

“I...suppose…” She answered with a shrug; her uncertainty didn’t seem to deter the young bard, who merely beamed in excitement. With her spirits high she gathered up the empty bowls and skipped into the kitchen, tapping the symbols on the washbasin as she cleaned up the remnants of dinner. She could hear soft conversation from the living room behind her, and she couldn’t help but feel satisfied that Odric was getting along with their unexpected guest.

A half hour passed when she finally returned to the living, Odric’s face flushed crimson with the wine he’d ingested. Videl looked much about the same, holding her wine glass loosely in hand. Whatever conversation they were having took a pause when she entered, both parties looking at her like she’d interrupted something important.

“You should probably head to bed, Taffy,” Suggested Odric. While he wasn’t exactly drunk, by the looks of it he was certainly well on his way. Taffy scowled at him in reply,

“I’m eighteen, Odric, don’t give me a bedtime.”

“You want to go on your venture? Then you’ve got to get up early enough to put in your application for sponsorship. I can run it through the proper channels quickly enough, but if you want to leave the day after tomorrow it needs to be done first thing in the morning.”

Taffy looked between the pair of them for a long moment, hating that Odric could beat her so soundly with his logic, “Fine,” she hissed unhappily, “But I’ll remember this, Old Man.”

If her threat bothered him, Odric didn’t let it show for he simply waved her off to bed. Halfway down the hall, with her hand on the doorknob she felt a familiar rush of magic fill the air and settle over the living room. The air became eerily still and quiet; a spell of silence to keep her from eavesdropping on the two of them. The young bard once again scowled.

Fine, let them keep their secrets.

She closed her bedroom door with a firm snap and set to dressing herself for bed. Then, one by one, she blew out the candles around her room until only the soft light of the moon filtered in through the clear window. She procured the cheap bottle of ale from her cloak and sat at her desk, taking bait out from a nearby drawer to feed the Madame as she did.

As her beloved arachnid ate she broke the cap on the bottle and took a long swig of her drink, feeling the uncomfortable burn travel down her throat to settle in her stomach. For a long time she looked up at the moon, drinking slowly from her ale, the soft remnants of a song she couldn’t quite remember dancing around in the back of her mind.

“ _ If only, if only…” _


	4. Federkleid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Come and fly away with us  
> Let the wind carry you far away from this place  
> Come and fly as high as you can  
> Let us chase the skies in our dance
> 
> Federkleid (Plumage) - Faun

The Misadventures of Taffy Aloro  
Dungeons and Dragons 5E   
An Original Work   
Family/Adventure/Hurt/Comfort   
Chapter 4  
Federkleid

_Komm und fliege mit uns fort!  
_ _Lass den Wind dich tragen Weit fort von diesem Ort!_  
 _Komm und flieg so hoch du kannst  
Lass uns die Himmel jagen Im Tanz!_

_Federkleid - Faun_

~~

The inside of the wagon was stocked to the brim with everything that Taffy needed to start her venture. A month's worth of rations lined most of the back, stored away in tightly sealed crates along with water for the journey. Bedrolls, blankets, and small pillows were also neatly put into the corner as well, ready to be laid out as there was just enough room for Taffy and Videl to sleep in the back. With a grunt, Taffy tightened the last of the crates into place for the road ahead. And this was only just the start of the kits and supplies she’d been given by her College. Odric, it seemed, had made sure no expense had been spared.

Satisfied that everything was in place she jumped out of the back and into the fresh morning air. It was a perfect day to start a Venture, Taffy mused, for the fates had been kind enough to stop the nearly incessant rain. A loud nicker came from the front of the wagon; their horse, a loud and energetic bay, pawed at the ground anxiously as if he couldn’t wait to get started. Taffy heard Videl chuckle and she smiled as her new companion ran a hand along the neck of their steed in long soothing strokes.

“Taffy?”

She turned to Odric, who stood nearby, quietly observing them as they worked. He wore a half smile on his face, leaning heavily upon his cane in one hand while the other held out a beautifully designed satchel for her. She was quick to approach, delicately taking the intricate bag to glance it over. The leather was covered in handmade designs, lovingly etched into the dark brown leather. It was fairly big, though extremely light weight, and latched close by a simple lock.

To which she quickly undid. When she peered inside to her surprise the glistening gaze of the Madame greeted her. The colorful spider spun quickly in a circle before reaching her front legs up, as if she wished to be picked up. Taffy obliged her beloved friend, carefully dipping her hand in so the Madame could crawl into her palm. She was then settled into her favored spot in Taffy’s bosom where she ran a gentle finger down the soft abdomen of her spider.

“It’s lovely, Odric.” She grinned at him, earning her a loving smile in return.

“I know it’s a day late, but happy birthday.” He helped slip it over her shoulder, the thick leather strap resting its weight comfortably as the bag sat against her opposite hip. “The Terrarium was specially made for you and the Madame. It works like a handy haversack, so only those who know she’s inside can take her out. She has plenty of room to roam around, and a constant source of fresh air. It’s also designed to take a fair bit of punishment, so she’ll be safe inside as well.”

Odric began to fiddle with her leathers then, tightening the fastens that held it in place. It was a new set, bought just for this day, so she had yet to fully break it in. Taffy allowed him to mother her for she could see the faintest trace of anxiety in his face. She’d spent the last ten years with her mentor, the closest thing she had to a father, and though she was excited for the journey ahead she was sad too.

She wished he could come along…

She touched his hands as they once again attempted to fix the fastens, and he looked to her. Taffy offered him a soft smile before throwing her arms around his narrow frame. The Madame, sensing her intent, scampered to her shoulder,

“I’m going to miss you too.” She said. Odric said nothing, wrapping her up in a tight embrace that lasted for several moments. Taffy fought the tears that threatened to spill over her cheeks; getting emotional now wouldn’t do either of them any good, “I’ll keep in touch, I promise.”

The old elf pulled back and checked over her armor one last time, “When you get to Ro’war,” he explained sternly, “check in with the College of Valor in the King’s District. They’ll send word to your College here that you’ve arrived safely. Don’t forget to do this Taffy, especially if you want to continue with being funded.”

Videl joined them, her footsteps heavy against the loose cobblestone. Taffy noticed her eyeing the Madame peering out from the half elf’s stark white hair, but if she was unnerved by the spider she certainly didn’t show it, “Everything’s good to go,” she said to the young bard, “Ready when you are.”

The monk looked better this morning, aided by another round of healing magicks from Odric, and what bruises had marred her face last night were the barest trace of yellow this morning. 

Taffy nodded with a deep breath and gave Odric one last smile, who returned it with a small one of his own. Before she could second guess herself she turned on her heel and climbed up into the wagon next to Videl. She could feel the Madame skitter down and across her back as she settled down, the touch of her tiny legs soft across her skin. Expertly, she held her spider close before placing her back in her new terrarium.

Sure that she was set, Videl took the reins in hand and gave them a hearty shake. The wagon jerked forward suddenly as the bay horse whinnied loudly in excitement, taking them down the rough cobblestone road. A second or two passed before Taffy realized that she was crying, streaks of tears running down her cheeks silently. For so long she’d dreamed of her venture, but she never would have dreamed that saying goodbye would be so hard.

“You’ll come back,” Videl said, keeping her eyes on the road ahead, “I’m sure of it.”

Taffy nodded in silence, and dared not look back. 

~~

Life on the road was much different than Taffy imagined, both in good and bad ways. The first few days were an adjustment for her, as she had never really gone without a comfortable place to sleep or a decent meal three times a day. The first night laid out on bedroll was the most miserable she’d felt in a long time, turning this way and that as she tried to get comfortable. She wanted her bed, and soft pillows and blankets, and that longing followed her into a short and uneasy sleep.

Yet soon the aches and pains passed the more she got used to her situation. Even the tasteless rations were becoming more tolerable with each passing day.

For two weeks she and Videl traveled east to the border of Eden, passing through the swamps of her homeland relatively unaccosted. As Veil turned to the fall season the humidity in the swamps slowly began to drop in favor of a misty coolness. Heavy fog covered most of the landscape, the trees silhouetted eerily against the gray with odd shapes darting in and out of the mist. It didn’t help that with the colder weather the wildlife began to quieten, leaving only stark silence in the wake of the creaking wagon wheels.

Then, the closer and closer to the border they got, the more the fog began to lift. Gray swampland evened out into dreary and wet marshlands.

“Almost halfway there.” Videl said as she guided the wagon around a bend, the tall reeds of the marsh hiding their view from both the left and right. The road was mildly muddy from a rainfall earlier in the morning, making it a slightly bumpy ride. An occasional breeze passed by as well, different than those she was used to back home but still just a sweet. It made the long grass dance as it whistled by.

Taffy, who had been plucking at her harp for the past few hours, paused her playing to glance over at her companion, “Only halfway? Feels like we’ve been out forever.”

The monk chuckled, “Would be longer if we were walking. Lucky for us, your College gave us a horse.”

Taffy smiled at that, “Fair point, how much longer do you think?”

Videl hummed softly at that, her eyes narrowed down on the road in thought, “I’m not sure. I’ve only been to Ro’war once, but I came by sea and travelled there from the south. My best guess would be another two and a half weeks, three at most.”

Taffy peered into the back of the wagon and eyed the crates, “Hopefully we find a town to restock in then, or we’ll be hunting for our food.”

“I’m sure we’ll be fine,” Videl said, “There’s usually a few towns not far from the main roads and the border.”

It was the late afternoon when they finally made it to the border of Eden and Veil. The wetlands were now starting to dry out as the sun peeked out from clouds overhead. Ahead, Taffy could see the road dip down into a valley, the plains extending out as far as the eye could see save for a dark blip far off in the distance.

“Have you ever been to Eden?”

“Nope, never been out of the swamps.”

Videl smiled, “I think you’re going to love the forests then, especially around this time of the year. You can see the start of Vastwood there.” A single finger pointed out the dark on the horizon. Taffy felt herself becoming giddy with excitement at the thought of something new to experience.

They made it to the border crossing before long where a group of well armed Eden guards greeted them. The lion sigils upon their armor were displayed proudly as they performed a quick check of their wagon, keeping the interaction as short and professional as possible. Before long their little wagon was back on its way down the road heading towards the Vastwood in the distance.

~~

Videl had been absolutely right when she said Taffy was going to love the Vastwood.

“I didn’t even know that there were this many colors!” Taffy called from a pile of bursting golden orange and yellow leaves. Videl coughed loudly, the amusement barely hidden behind her hand. The pair had stopped on the edge of the Vastwood, the tall grass of the plains swaying serenely in the wind behind them.

Sunlight filtered through the canopy of leaves above them, bathing the forest floor in shadow and warmth despite the cool breeze.

Taffy crawled to her feet and ran back to the wagon, plucking the leaves from her hair as she did. She was laughing and out of breath, trying to take everything in at once. The Vastwood was aptly named, as it seemed to extend for miles upon miles, and it made for a wonderful symphony of color this fall season.

“I think there’s a town nearby,” Videl said, reaching out to pluck a stray leaf from her hair, “Clearwater, if I remember correctly. I’m sure we can pick up some supplies there before heading back down the King’s road.”

Taffy nodded and quickly the pair climbed back up into the wagon to continue their journey. It would be another few hours before they came upon their first sign of civilization in the form of a weathered road sign. One marker pointed down the road to the left with “Ro’war” painted boldly in black lettering.

The other pointed down a well worn road to the right, “Clearwater” displayed just as boldly in black paint. Without hesitation, Videl guided the wagon right and towards town. The road dipped up and down as they traveled until eventually they came across a small trading post. It was a quaint and quiet place, Taffy thought as Videl pulled their wagon into the front yard, and had it not been for the young man who opened the door she would have thought it abandoned.

“Afternoon ladies,” the man said, brushing back his fiery orange hair before coming down the front porch steps to greet them, “Welcome to the Black Oak Trading Company. Name’s Donavan, how can I be of service?”


	5. Fairy Tales

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clickable links have been added to the theme songs I've used!

The Misadventures of Taffy Aloro  
Dungeons and Dragons 5E  
An Original Work  
Family/Adventure/Hurt/Comfort  
Chapter 5  
Fairy Tales

[ Fairy Tales - David Arkenstone ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zIZ5dwysPR0)

~~

The Black Oak Trading Company, possibly one of the largest trading companies to exist in the world. No matter where you went, from the biggest cities to the smallest port towns, one could usually find an outpost of theirs; easily identifiable by the burnt silhouette of an oak tree seared into their signs. Even Vassal had one, located in the heart of the Merchant District. So to find one way out here on the road to a small town came as no surprise.

Donavan, the master of the outpost, looked only a few years older than Taffy. He was quite handsome in a way, with his dark eyes gleaming at the pair of them while a smile shifted the ocean of freckles on his pale face. He was dressed quite finely for someone so young, an indication that he did quite well for himself at this post.

“Good Afternoon,” Taffy greeted kindly with a small dip of her head, “I’m Taffy, and this is my companion Videl. A pleasure to meet you.”

The young man’s smile somehow got wider, “My lady, the pleasure is all mine. What can I do for you today?”

Videl grunted at her side, “I’m gonna check on the horse, can you handle this?”

The bard nodded and turned her attention back to Donavan as the monk walked away, “My friend and I are on our way to Ro’war. We noticed we’re a little short on supplies so we decided to stop in and stock up.”

Donavan nodded knowingly and spun on his heel; with a quick motion for her to follow he led her up the front steps of the trading post and inside. The interior was clean and organized, goods lining the shelves with their prices clearly displayed. It was a quiet outpost, Taffy thought to herself, but considering that it was located on the outskirts of a small town she wasn’t all that surprised.

The Postmaster stepped behind the counter at the head of the room, procuring an itemized checklist and a quill that he promptly handed over to her. She scanned over the list quickly, checking off the supplies she knew they were in desperate need of.

“To Ro’war then,” Donavan said idly, an attempt to make conversation that would fill the silence, “Any special occasion?”

“Business, mostly,” Taffy replied, “I’ve just graduated from my bardic college.”

“Ah, a bard beginning her Venture, how exciting!”

She smiled and glanced up with a nod, “It is.” She agreed. She felt Donavan lean over the counter towards her,

“If I may, miss,” He said a little softer than normal, “I would recommend waiting a few days before going back down the King’s road.”

Taffy checked off the last of their needed supplies and handed the Postmaster the sheet, her brow furrowing in concern, “Why?”

“We’ve had a few merchants come into town complaining about bandits on the road; mind you these caravans had guards so the attacks weren’t terrible, but they were telling stories about gutted wagons with no guards. Considering that it’s just you and your friend, I just thought to warn you.”

“Isn’t there anything to be done about it?”

Donavan shrugged, “I’m sure the capitol is already sending out a group or two of men to deal with it, but who knows how long it will take for them to actually solve the problem.”

Taffy cursed under her breath. She would be lying if she said she wasn’t eager to get to Ro’war as fast as possible. The bank awaited her, and whatever gift her father had left for her, and she just wanted to get the whole ordeal done and over with. She found herself obsessing over it for the past couple of days as they drew nearer and nearer to their destination.

What lay in the bank?

Would he be there?

A small part of her wanted him to be there…

“It’s not all bad,” Donavan placated, seeing the look on Taffy’s face, “Just a bit of a wait is all. You and your friend are lucky, all things considered, you arrived just in time for the Harvest Festival here in Clearwater.”

She couldn’t help but flick her ear in interest at that. Knowing that he had her curiosity, the young redhead nodded, “Festivities just started today, and it’ll last the whole week. Food, drink, games, and I bet even more. Who knows what’ll happen by the end of the week, but at least you won’t be bored.”

He had a point, with one last smile he looked over the checklist she handed him. For several minutes the pair of them haggled over the final price, eventually settling on twenty five pieces of gold. She handed over the coins from her own savings and after double checking them, Donavan nodded,

“Well, Miss Taffy, I thank you very much for your patronage,” He flashed her a smile and gave her a copy of her receipt, “Give me a minute to get my boys up and ready, and they’ll load up your wagon for you.”

“Thank you very much, Donavan,” She replied, and with a small wave she made her way back outside. She found Videl right where she said she’d be, brushing their horse as it grazed contentedly. Dark eyes flicked to her at her approach, “Everything go well?”

Taffy nodded, “Yeah, but we might have a problem,” When Videl didn’t say anything she continued with, “The King’s road is being hit by bandits to and from Ro’war. Guarded wagons make it out okay, but the unguarded ones are rumored to be gutted.”

Videl sighed and closed her eyes, “Fuck.”

“I don’t know about you, but I really don’t feel comfortable with trying our luck…”

There was no reply from the monk; her face was set into a hard look, as if she was deep in thought. A noise from behind them offered a brief distraction, and Taffy turned halfway to watch as three men opened the warehouse doors next to the Main building. They were large, a blessing considering their work with moving heavy loads of goods, and a bit plain looking.

They didn’t offer Taffy or Videl acknowledgement or greeting, setting straight into work. She noticed Videl watching them like a hawk, even though she couldn’t figure out why.

“Apparently there’s a Harvest Festival going on this week,” Taffy offered, hoping to distract Videl, “We can wait a week and see how it looks from there?”

“It’s as good an idea as any.” Videl finally conceded, “Do you remember what you bought?”

“Yeah, two weeks worth of food and water, and I even bought you some of that sweet red wine that you were talking about last week.”

The barest trace of a smile flashed across her face at that, but was quickly replaced with irritation. She held out her hand expectantly, to which Taffy promptly handed her the receipt. The workers were loading the last of the crates in and tying them down, two of them disappearing inside the warehouse once they were done. Taffy could see Videl doing some quick mental math in her head as she stalked to the back of the wagon where the last worker was now jumping out,

“Hey,” She snapped, stomping over to him. He quickly squared up with her, and even though he was bigger she didn’t seem all that deterred, “Where’s the rest of it?”

“Don’t know what you’re talkin’ about.” He growled with a sneer. Unamused, Videl grabbed the front of his shirt and hauled him down to her level, getting right in his face,

“I think you know exactly what I’m talking about, try again.” She threatened. Taffy ran up and tried to pull them apart, not at all knowing what had gotten into her friend. Just as it was looking like it was going to devolve into a fight a loud, familiar voice rang out across the courtyard,

“Oi, what seems to be the problem?!”

Donavan did not look at all pleased, but it was safe to say neither did Videl. She abruptly let go of the outpost worker, non too kindly shoving him away so she could turn and sneer down at the Postmaster.

“I don’t know what you’re trying to pull,” she snapped, “But that’s not everything we ordered.”

Donavan didn’t say anything at that, instead he walked to the back of the wagon to check for himself. Taffy glanced between him and Videl until the young man nodded, “You’re right,” He said, “You’re missing two crates.”

He casually strode over to his nearby workman, dark eyes nearly as hard as steel. His hand reached out and grabbed him by the collar, pulling him easily to the side so they could talk in hushed tones. He was quick to exchange a hard cuff to the head to his worker before sending him off to the warehouse.

“Apologies, ladies,” Donavan said as he returned to the pair of them, “Sometimes it's hard to find good help these days.”

Taffy didn’t say anything, instead looking to Videl who had her gaze narrowed down on him. She grunted after a moment and turned away, uninterested in continuing the conversation. Taffy gave Donavan a pained smile,

“We’ll just take the rest of our stuff and be out of your hair.”

Once they secured the last of their supplies Videl was quick to get them back out on the road. Instead of going left towards the King’s road she instead took them right, taking their wagon down into the valley. Taffy was silent for most of the ride, slightly shaken up. If it hadn’t been for Videl they would have been down supplies.

Not to mention she had never seen her friend look that mean and nasty before. It was like she’d turned into a completely different person….

“You’re quiet.” Taffy looked over, as always the monk had her gaze upon the road. The reins were loose in her hand, and every once in a while she cast a glance at the young bard, “I’m sorry if I frightened you. I don’t take well to being taken advantage of…”

“It was just unexpected, is all,” She replied, “I didn’t even notice we were missing stuff.”

“You learn a few things on the road.”

“Well it's a good thing I got a friend like you to watch my back.” Taffy grinned, reaching over to gently nudge Videl in the ribs, who merely gave her an amused scoff,

“If you say so.”

~~

There were a lot of people for such a small town! Everywhere she looked one person or another seemed to be enjoying the festive atmosphere; loud music could be heard on nearly every corner as children laughed and screamed in delight. Candles and golden decorations covered the houses, and in the air Taffy could smell the strong spices of cooking food that made her stomach growl in envy.

The town was centered around a main courtyard, all the main shops facing in as roads led off into different corners of the valley. The path their wagon came from seemed to be the only one going to the King’s road and to little driveways to the different farm houses across the province. Taffy took in all the activity in wide eyed wonder, leaning this way and that in her seat to get a view from every angle possible. As they passed shops and houses the people easily parted for their little wagon, flashing Taffy and Videl smiles. 

In the dead center of town stood an aged wooden statue depicting three figures. Two humanoids, male and female, flanked a great wolf on either side. The woman was dressed in flowing robes, a depiction of a crescent moon haloing her head. The man stood proudly in armor, seemingly overlooking the crowd while the image of a bright sun haloed his head. Each of them had a hand upon the great wolf, who was so large they could touch him even though he was laying down. And surrounding this carved statue were a plethora of offerings, baked goods and portions from local harvest laid neatly at its base.

“I think I see the Inn ahead.” Videl commented, bringing their wagon around to a large bustling building opposite the King’s road. People of all ages were talking, laughing, and sitting wherever there was an open space.

“I hope there’s room for us, lemme go in and ask.”

Taffy hopped down from the seat and pulled her satchel close to her as she took the steps up and into the inn. Several people bumped into her as she pushed her way to the bar. The inside smelled just as good as the outside, the distinct scent of large game being cooked wafting up from the back. She could even smell the spicy aroma of potent cider coming from several open casks behind the bar.

Prevalent behind the bar was a large woman; dark brown hair was pulled back by the colorful bandanna wrapped around her head as equally dark eyes scanned her surroundings for troublemakers. They landed on Taffy as she finally reached the bar, clinging to the wood lest she be swept away by the crowd.

“Hullo Sweetie,” the woman said, her voice thick with an Eden accent. She wiped her hands on the apron wrapped around her waist and offered her a smile, “Welcome to the White Apple Inn, I’m Jennifer. What can I do ya for?”

“Hi Jennifer!” Taffy replied with a grin, “I’m Taffy, I was wondering if there were any rooms left in your inn for my friend and I, and a place to store our wagon?”

A pained look crossed the women's warm features, “Oh, no, ‘fraid not sweet. We booked the last of our rooms last week. There’s not even any room left in our stables, otherwise I’d let you stay there.”

Taffy let her head drop to the bar in defeat, “Aww, dammit…”

“I’m so sorry…”

Taffy looked up and waved her hand, “It’s okay, we just came into town. We didn’t even know there was a Fesitval going on.”

“Not from around here, are ya then?”

“No, I’m from Veil.”

“Ah, I see,” Jennifer said, “Well word of advice: be careful who you tell about your home country. I won’t give you no guff about it, but it’s only been two hundred years since the civil war ended, and a lot of people in Eden know how to hold grudges.”

Taffy nodded; long ago Eden and Veil had been one nation united under a bloodthirsty tyrannical king. King Uther Vermilion firmly believed in human purity and at the height of his reign had instigated witch hunts against practitioners of magic and non humans in order to make a pure Kingdom. This caused a massive civil war where the nation would be split in three, Eden in the west, Veil in the East, and the kingdom of Vauld in the south across an inland sea. The war lasted for several decades until the death of King Vermilion, wherein his eldest son, Maxwell Vermilion, became the new King and almost overnight declared a truce between the all the Kingdoms.

Though two hundred years had passed since then, tensions between the countries still persisted even to this day…

“Well thanks anyway Jennifer,” Taffy said after a moment of deep thought. She made to push away from the bar before the barkeep’s soft voice stopped her,

“Tell you what, sweet,” Jennifer came around to stand before her, motherly hands reaching out to fix the collar of her leathers, “There’s a barn on my property that I can let you park your wagon in, that way you and your friend aren’t staying out in the open. Free of charge!”

A bright smile lit up Taffy’s face, “Thank you so much!”

“Of course sweet, give me a minute to get someone to watch the inn and I’ll walk you and your friend up there. Just bring your wagon to the road around the back.”

Taffy rushed outside where Videl was still waiting, humming to herself. With a deft jump she hauled herself back up into the seat, “Well it’s not a room but its a place to stay,” She comforted, pointing a finger to the small road that led around the inn, “Barkeep is gonna let us put our wagon in her barn free of charge.”

“Well it’s not out in the open,” Videl huffed, “So I’ll take it.”

True to her word, Jennifer met the pair of them at the head of the road that led farther into the valley. Taffy jumped into the back of the wagon as Videl scooted over, allowing the older woman up into the seat,

“Thank you, dear. Just follow the road and it’ll take us straight to my Orchard.”

The wagon lurched forward into a leisurely pace, rocks and twigs breaking beneath the heavy wheels, “Thank you for letting us stay.” Videl said, to which Jennifer waved away dismissively,

“Think nothing of it, I couldn’t turn you girls away. Not with it being the harvest season and troublemakers roaming around.”

Taffy poked her head out from the wagon, “You’ve been having bandits problems here in town?”

Jennifer shrugged, “Trespassers more of. Someone’s been sneaking onto my property and picking apples before harvest time. If it were just a few gone missing I’d chalk it up to someone being hungry, but some of my best trees are being picked clean!”

Taffy frowned, “That’s awful! Jennifer, since you were kind enough to let us stay in your barn free of charge Videl and I will keep watch out in your Orchard at night. We’ll take turns and keep out any troublemakers.”

She cast a glance to her friend who merely shrugged in agreement. Jennifer couldn’t help but look a little relieved, “Well, dear, if that’s what you’d like I certainly won’t stop you. Just promise me you’ll be careful.”

“You got it, Miss Jennifer!”


	6. Festival of Lupercalia

The Misadventures of Taffy Aloro  
Dungeons and Dragons 5E   
An Original Work   
Family/Adventure/Hurt/Comfort   
Chapter 6  
Festival of Lupercalia

_[Festival of Lupercalia - David Arkenstone](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eNMEZG_Dq80) _

~~

“I know it ain’t much, “Jennifer said as the wagon passed the gates into the orchard, “But it’s home.”

For as far as her eye could see rows upon neat rows of trees extended in nearly every direction. From their branches, glistening in the sunlight that filtered through golden leaves, delicious red apples hung just waiting to be picked at harvest time. In the distance, Taffy could make out the facade of a large, quaint farmhouse. Next to that was an even bigger barn.

“I think it’s wonderful.” Taffy replied, once again taking in her surroundings with the same wide eyed wonder as before. It earned her a small chuckle from both Videl and Jennifer as the latter brought the wagon up the drive and towards the barn.

As they passed by the house Jennifer raised a hand in greeting to an aged man sitting in a rocking chair on the front porch. He returned the greeting in kind, pausing in the middle of strumming his lute listlessly.

“My father,” their host explained, “He looks after the Orchard when I’m at the Inn, and keeps an eye on my little girl.”

Taffy waved hello as well, cheerfully grinning as Videl finally pulled them to a full stop in front of the barn. Jennifer got out with a heavy thud and quickly slid open the doors so the monk could guide the horse in. Once she was sure that everything was safely inside Jennifer just as promptly slid it shut. Taffy clamored from the back of the wagon just as Videl was guiding their bay horse to a nearby stall.

“There’s plenty of fresh hay for him to eat,” Jennifer called as she joined them inside, “And the barn will keep the pair of you warm.”

“Thank you again, Miss Jennifer.” Taffy said for what felt like the umpteenth time, extremely grateful for the older woman’s kindness. The older woman smiled,

“You girls got plenty to eat?”

“Yeah,” Taffy replied, jerking a thumb towards the wagon, “We just picked up some supplies from the Black Oak just outside of town.”

A mean look crossed Jennifer’s face at that, “Oh sweet, I’d double check your goods. Who knows what that skeavy scumbag Donavan gave ya’.”

“I fucking knew it!” Spat Videl from the stall, earning her a glance from Taffy before the bard focused back on their host,

“What do you mean?”

Jennifer crossed her arms and scowled, “That little bastard and his thugs have been nothing but trouble since they set up shop here last year. It started out alright, but then he started selling us rotten goods and faulty equipment. Not to mention attempting to extort the local shop owners out of their hard earned livelihood.”

Taffy didn’t say anything at that; when she’d met Donavan he seemed so nice. She just couldn’t believe that someone so nice to her would really be like that. But Videl seemed convinced, and considering that she was more worldly than Taffy there had to be some truth to it.

“We’ve taken our complaints to Lord Edwin, our mayor, and to be fair he kicked Donavan out to the outpost outside of town but it’s still not enough. He takes business away from the shops in town that rely on the passing caravans!”

Taffy could clearly hear the bitterness in Jennifer’s voice, and in an instant the older woman realized she was rambling. A blush crossed her face,

“I’m sorry, sweet, I didn’t mean to go off on a rant. Just do me a favor, stay away from that rat and if you need anything you talk to Miss Susy at her general store in town.”

After a moment or two of more fussing, and making sure that Taffy and Videl had everything they needed, Jennifer parted with a hasty farewell back to her Inn. The pair soon followed after once their valuables were secured in a chest in the back of their wagon. Leaves and rocks crunched beneath their boots on their walk back into town, the smell of the apples on the wind with each sweet breeze that passed through the leaves.

“I dunno about you,” Videl said as the houses came into view around the last bend, “But I’m starving.”

Taffy’s stomach grumbled in agreement, “Yeah, me too apparently!”

The White Apple Inn was still as busy as they left it, with Jennifer rushing back and forth to different tables and the bar. She spotted them as soon as they walked in the front door, and a free hand pointed to a small table in the far corner of the room, “Just opened up, girls, have a seat and I’ll bring you something soon!”

True to her word as soon as they sat Jennifer appeared with two hot steins of cider in hand. Taffy’s eyes went wide with surprise,

“Uh, Miss Jennifer, I’m only eighteen…”

“Hah, ya ain’t in Veil anymore. Legal drinking age is eighteen here!”

Pure and utter delight crossed the young half elf’s features as she eagerly grabbed her mug and took a deep swig. It was warm and aromatic, sweet and burning as she swallowed it down. It was by far the most delicious brew she’d ever tasted. Videl seemed to have an easier time than her, taking her drink in small leisurely sips,

“What’d ya think, sweet?” Jennifer seemed eager for Taffy’s opinion,

“It’s good! I’ve never had it before!”

Jennifer winked, “Glad you like it, made specially from the apples on my orchard. If you’d like you should talk to the Pickman Brothers; they come every harvest time to buy my stock and make this cider out of it. They’ve got a stall out in the fairgrounds.”

“Wait Pickman Brothers Brewing Company? No way! I’ll definitely check them out!” Jennifer chuckled and left them to their drinks, with Videl giving Taffy a strange look to which the young girl shrugged, “Odric loves anything by the Pickman Brothers, but he’s a huge sucker for their cider. I want to pick him up a cask or two and see if I can send it back home to him.”

“We should head to the fairgrounds after we eat then.” Videl suggested, and Taffy readily agreed with a nod. After a while of enjoying themselves Jennifer returned and took their orders for food, returning with a steaming plate of hot food for Videl and a hot bowl of stew for Taffy. The bard watched the crowd while she dug in, taking in all the characters that she could make out. There was a group of huntsmen in the corner, drinking and laughing as they played card games together. A couple of farmers occupied the bar area while several of the other tables were filled by those with large families.

Then, through the door, came a pair of well dressed humans. The man looked far older than anybody else in town, long greying black hair pulled from his face by the ponytail he wore. He carried himself with an air of authority, his arm linked to a beautiful woman at his side. She wore finery and jewels like that of a noble lady. Her golden hair shone brightly in the light of the inn as dark eyes took in her surroundings with a cool interest.

“Good afternoon M’lord, M’lady. A happy harvest to you both!”

Lord Edwin, Taffy concluded, and his lovely wife. He dipped his head in greeting as Jennifer cleared out a space for them. A tiny table where food and drink were brought to them without prompt. Regulars in Jennifer’s inn then…

Taffy couldn’t help but stare, interested in these well off newcomers, so she wasn’t all that surprised when she caught the eye of Lord Edwin's wife as she gazed over the crowd. The young half drow offered the woman a small smile in greeting, unable to look away from the dark eyes that captivated her. The woman’s face was unreadable in the few seconds that passed between them, until eventually her attention was drawn away by her husband at her side. Taffy suppressed an uncanny shudder.

Taffy didn’t stop eating until her belly was practically swollen with food. She elicited a loud burp, patting her stomach contentedly while she watched Videl continue to eat. The monk was already on her third plate and she didn’t seem like she was going to be stopping anytime soon,

“Videl, where do you put it all?” Taffy laughed.

“What, I’m hungry.” Videl said, scraping the last of the plates contents into her mouth before raising her hand to signal for another helping. 

“Yeah but even I don’t eat that much,” The bard replied once again patting her belly. She was bigger than most girls her age, she knew that, but she was healthy for her weight and to her that was all that mattered. Taffy frowned, “No one's gonna take it from you…”

She didn’t know Videl’s past but something about the way she was eating made it feel like this would be the last meal she’d have in the next few days. The monk didn’t say anything at that, only giving her a shrug as the next plate arrived.

“You want some more, sweet?” Jennifer asked as she set down Videl’s plate. Taffy shook her head,

“No I’m full. The stew was delicious, my compliments to the chef.”

Jennifer laughed, “I’ll be sure to let Willie know.”

A young boy appeared at Jennifer’s side then, a look of anxiety on his face as he tugged on the woman’s dress, “Miss, I found Tyrel, he’s uhhhh…. Indisposed…”

Jennifer sighed, “Good for nothing drunk, why do I even pay that bard…?”

Taffy perked up at that, an ear flicking in excitement, “Do you need some music?” She asked eagerly, “I have my harp on me!”

“Really now? Well I won’t say no to some nice entertainment. I’ll have the boys get our stage set up.”

Taffy’s face broke out into an excitedly huge grin, opening her satchel at her side. The terrarium where the Madame resided was a fairly large space and in order to keep her harp safe Taffy took to storing it in a corner of the Madame’s tank. The colorful spider glanced up at her, spinning in circles until Taffy ran a long finger down her back,

“I’ll let you out later,” She promised as she retrieved her instrument, “I promise.”

Once the latch was secure she promptly handed her bag to Videl, who slipped it over her own shoulders. It didn’t take long for Jennifer’s workers to clear out a space for the stage, setting down a tall stool near the far end of the room next to the hearth. For the first few minutes Taffy tuned her strings before settling down and plucking out a light but jaunty tune that echoed even through the loud tavern.

She garnered a crowd as she played, those from nearby tables swaying along to her music contentedly while others approached her little stage and listened. She felt herself eventually fall into a trance, magic deep inside her swirling and swelling with each lilting note until it filled the very air around her. It faded with a sigh through the crowd with her final note, eliciting loud praise from the tavern folk.

One by one the townspeople approached her to push coins into her hand, smiling and laughing with her before dispersing. There was even more of a cheery mood in the atmosphere now, the young bard garnering even more attention as she leapt down from her stool and made her way to the bar with her earned coin in hand.

A stunned expression crossed Jennifer's face as Taffy handed her the money, "I can't take this from you, dear. You earned it."

The young bard only smiled, "It's okay, my college gave me more than enough. Besides, I know the town is struggling."

"You're far too sweet." The woman sighed, conceding the argument so she could store the coin away beneath the bar. Satisfied, Taffy turned on her heel to return to her table only to squeak in surprise when she nearly ran down the mayor's wife.

The woman didn't look all that disturbed, simply smirking at the half elf with a look of amusement that didn't quite reach her eyes. Taffy hesitated as the woman reached out, perfectly manicured nails touching her skin with the barest touch. She suppressed a shudder; she just couldn't shake the feeling she was being sized up like prey.

"You play wonderfully, my dear," She purred, her voice silky and smooth, "Such a beautiful talent you have."

"Thank you, M'lady." Taffy muttered, barely remembering her manners at the last second.

"Angela?" The mayor, Edwin, joined them at his wife's side. The noble lady Angela turned a coy smile to her husband,

"I must have her play at the manor, my love." She said; she had yet to let go of Taffy's face. Lord Edwin laughed at his wife's apparent enthusiasm.

"Of course, dear," He too gave Taffy a smile, his own much different than Angela's for at least she could see the mirth sparkling within the brown pools, "Once our esteemed guest departs we'll invite her over."

Angela turned to her, "You'll stay in Clearwater until then. Say you will."

Taffy couldn't help but feel that it was less of a question, and more of a demand, "Uhhh, yes. My companion and I are staying until the end of the harvest festival."

The pleased look that crossed Angela's face couldn't have made Taffy more nervous even if she tried. Edwin nodded, a pleased and warm smile spreading across his face. He and Angela once again linked arms as the Lord dipped his head politely to the bard,

“I look forward to your performance,” He said, “We’ll make sure you’re well taken care of when you’re with us. Isn’t that right, dear?”

“Oh, yes,” the Noble lady hummed, “So well, that you’ll never want to leave.”

Taffy swallowed nervously as the pair of them bid farewell and left the Inn. Lady Angela seemed to leave a coldness in her wake as she did, and for a moment she could have sworn that when she looked back, a predatory gold had flashed across her eyes.

Taffy tried to shake off the uneasiness and rejoined Videl at their table. Several plates lay scattered about as the monk rubbed her stomach, “Gods Videl,” the half drow laughed, “Did you leave anything left for the rest of the patrons?”

Videl’s answer was a loud belch and a smirk, “You looked like you were having fun,” She commented, watching Taffy as she took her seat again. She frowned suddenly, her eyes narrowing down on her, “Something wrong?”

Taffy shrugged, “I was invited to the Lord’s manor once the harvest is over. His wife wants me to play for her.”

“That’s good, right?”

“I guess…”

“But.” Prompted Videl. Taffy sighed,

“The Lady, she was weird. She looked at me like I was something to hunt and play with. It was...uncomfortable.”

Videl frowned, “Well, if you’re gut says something’s wrong it's probably best to pay attention.”

“But I couldn’t even tell we were being hustled earlier,” Taffy argued, “And she really hasn’t done anything wrong…”

“Some people are better at hiding their shittiness than others,” Videl replied smoothly, “Besides when a hunter is on the prowl, most people can usually tell when they’re in their sights. Just be alert from now on.”

They finished their food and drink, and after paying departed to the fairgrounds nearby. It was the perfect thing to take Taffy’s mind off the day’s events. While Videl disappeared into the nearby lounge tent to drink and gamble, Taffy wandered the stalls in search of fun. She played several carnival games and participated in feats of strength and skill. At the end of her tour she paid a visit to Pickmann Brothers Stall.

It was manned by an aged dwarf and a bubbly halfling, peddling their wares to any who passed by,

“Welcome Lass,” Called the dwarf as she approached the counter, “What can I do ya for today?”

“I want to purchase a small cask of your White Apple Cider.” Taffy said, procuring her coin purse and setting it down for the man to see. The dwarf rubbed his chin,

“Aye that’s expensive stuff there, lass,” he said, “Special occasion?”

“A gift for someone back home,” she replied, “He loves your brew, and I wanted to buy some for him and send it back home.”

“Aren’t ya kind,” the halfling remarked, jumping down from the stall’s counter where he had been perched. With a scuffle and grunt he returned with a small cask, the wood fresh and dark, “One small sized cask of our White Apple Cider. That’ll be fifty gold M’dear.”

Taffy counted out the coin and handed it over, taking her purchase under the arm once she bid the pair farewell. She found Videl right where she’d left her, in the tent drinking and having fun. Night was slowly starting to fall upon the valley, candles everywhere were slowly being light, bathing the fairgrounds and beyond in a faint but beautiful orange glow.

“We should get back to the Orchard soon,” Taffy said as she came up behind her, taking a peek at the cars in her hand. Two pair, not bad but not great. Videl seemed to be in the same line of thinking, quickly conceding the game with a nod. She finished off the last of her stein and bid her opponent a good evening before falling into stride next to Taffy.

The town at night seemed to be completely different now. Just like the fairgrounds, the candles around the buildings and stalls were light, their glow casting a cascade of shadows across the court. The pair of them followed the road around and behind the Inn off towards Jennifer’s orchard. The twisting trees closed in around them, their leaves creating a blanket from the waxing moon above them though soft silver rays filtered in through the various gaps.

“I can take first watch,” Taffy offered, the dirt and leaves beneath their feet cracking with every step up the drive to the house, “Hopefully it’ll be a quiet night.”

“That’s fine,” Videl said, “I should probably sleep off what I had to drink anyway.”

The barn was warm and cozy when they slipped in. Their bay nickered softly at them from his stall, pawing at the ground as he tossed his head. With Videl’s help she managed to store away the cask of cider in the back of the wagon before the pair of them finally settled down for the evening. The monk found her usual corner, propping her back up against the wall. Dark eyes blinked slowly at her as she surely started to nod off,

“Wake me up if anything happens.” She mumbled and in the next moment she was fast asleep.

Taffy preoccupied her time by strumming on her harp, her spider crawling lazily onto her shoulder. Each pluck of the strings was soft, slow, the magic in the tones once again filling the air though instead of joy the aura of rest and sleep swirled about them.

_If only, if only..._

She followed the tune repeating in her head well into the night. It was nearing midnight when something in the distance made her ears perk up. She paused her playing, the magic in the air dissipating as she strained to listen. For a few tense moments there was nothing…

Then.

A scream.

Taffy shook Videl’s shoulders, waking the monk with a grunt. She opened her mouth to sya something but Taffy shushed her and bade her listen. Once again, moments of silence until another scream filled the night atmosphere.

Followed closely by the howling of a wolf.

Taffy and Videl were up and out of the barn in a flash, with the young bard safely securing Mamade in her terrarium once again. Sure that she was armed, the pair of them made their way into the heart of the Orchard towards the screaming and the howling.

It would seem tonight was not going to be a peaceful one at all.


	7. The Dying of the Light

The Misadventures of Taffy Aloro  
Dungeons and Dragons 5E  
An Original Work  
Family/Adventure/Hurt/Comfort  
Chapter 7  
The Dying of the Light

[ The Dying of the Light - David Arkenstone ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QUB0c8N5b6I)

~~

Taffy jumped over a protruding root, her breathing ragged from their mad dash to the commotion in the heart of the Orchard. The dark was disorienting, slivers of moonlight barely lighting the way, and were it not for her ability to see well in the low light she would have tripped several times over by now. She desperately tried to keep up with Videl, who was far more spry and quick on her feet than she was, following in her wake as she navigated the darkness.

They broke through the last of the trees to find a neat grove at the end of the Orchard. Beyond the fence lay the dark Vastwood, while behind them lay Jennifer’s homestead. The trees weren’t as clustered here, allowing the moonlight to illuminate the area. Videl and Taffy came to a grinding halt, taking in the scene with shock and mild horror.

Two bodies lay at the base of a great tree, it’s apples swaying to and fro from the violent clambering of the man desperately trying to pull himself into the safety of the limbs. Below him, snapping and snarling were two large wolves leaping up at his dangling feet. A low growl made Taffy’s chest rumble and she noticed one last wolf hovering over the two bodies at the base of the tree.

Bestial yellow eyes narrowed down on the pair of them, it’s large frame sunk low with each heavy step it took. Taffy drew her sword as Videl braced herself; despite its size the wolf was very fast. The monk, however, anticipated the attack and sidestepped in a blur. She lashed out with two quick punches, a sickening crack as they made contact with the beasts unguarded sides.

It snarled and snapped, deadly teeth gnashing wildly at her. Videl didn’t allow the wolf the chance to latch onto her, stepping back so she could lead it away from the tree and the man stuck in it. Taffy took that as her cue, dashing around the duo in a wide berth in an attempt to distract the remaining wolves so the man could escape.

To her dismay, however, she arrived just in time to see one finally reach its mark. Sharp teeth latched onto the exposed leg and with great strength the beast yanked him from the tree. The man fell with a scream and a loud crack before the wolves descended on him and his screams were cut short.

Then, two pairs of eyes turned her way. Maws dripping with fresh blood, Taffy gulped. One wolf was bad enough...

She didn't like her chances with two.

Sword at the ready, she slowly stepped back eyeing both beasts as they snapped and snarled at her. A whine and a yelp came from somewhere behind her, followed closely by another crunch. Videl was at her side in the next instant, ready to help her fend off the last two wolves. The next few seconds were a blur, everyone moved so fast that it was hard to tell what was happening. Taffy concentrated on keeping herself alive, using the edge of her blade to keep the beast at bay. Videl took a more straightforward approach, earning a few deep claw marks as punishment for being rash.

It didn't’ deter the monk, however, for she simply shrugged off the pain and dove in for a quick and clean kill.

Taffy pushed back against the large wolf, looking for an opening that she could exploit. This back and forth dance between the pair lasted only as long as it took for Videl to turn around and land a haymaker across the beasts skull. It yelped and stumbled, but her companion didn’t give it time for a reprieve and promptly made it a corpse.

Taffy huffed out several long pants, sheathing her blade as she looked at the carnage. In total, excluding the wolves, four people had died. She narrowed her eyes as she approached the most recent one, sprawled out at the base of the tree with his throat torn out. A twinge of familiarity crossed her mind the longer she gazed at him until-

“Videl…” The woman was at her side in a second,

“Isn’t that-?”

One of Donavan’s workers, the very same that Videl had thrown up against the wagon and threatened. She clearly remembered his face, stern yet plain looking. What in the world was he doing out here…?

At night?

In an Orchard he didn’t belong in…?

Jennifer’s words echoed in the back of her head about the trouble she’d been having with trespassers. Taffy bent down over the corpse, patting him down as quickly and respectfully as possible. She wrinkled her nose at the task, not at all comfortable frisking a dead man. She found a folded up parchment in his trouser pocket, stained with his fresh blood and so she didn’t ruin what was on it she carefully pulled it open. With her excellent darkvision and the help of the moonlight she could easily make out the hasty handwriting scrawled upon it.

_ Gentleman, _

_ I feel it doesn’t need to be said, but we are operating on a time crunch here! Get me as many of those fucking apples you can before that bitch Innkeeper brings in her harvest at the end of the week. One of our caravans from Ro’war just stopped in so take some of the mercenaries that were hired and get it done! I’m leaving the post to fulfill our end of another contract, but I fully expect several crates of the goods in the usual spot when I get back. _

_ Because so help me, it’ll be all of your heads if it isn’t! _

_ D. _

“Donavan.” Taffy deadpanned after she read the parchment aloud, earning her a look from Videl.

“What makes you say that?”

“Do you know anyone else this poor bastard worked for whose name starts with ‘D’?”

Before anything else could be said noise from the underbrush nearby snapped their attention up to several figures stepping out into the moonlight. They were armed with dangerous looking steel, some sheathed at their hips while carrying heavy looking crates. Others were grim faced and bearing their blades at the two of them.

The mercenaries, Taffy thought to herself. She felt Videl tense up next to her, fists clenched tight. All in all, there were seven of them,

“I think it’s best you ladies clear out.” One said, strolling forward with his weapon out, “You don’t belong here.”

“In all fairness,” Taffy spat back, “Neither do you. Looks like you’re stealing as well as trespassing? The mayor is gonna have fun with you guys.”

“You’re not gonna live long enough to get to the Mayor.”

His threat hung in the air for one long moment, a heartbeat stretching out into eternity as the two groups sized each other up. Taffy didn’t like their odds, but she’d made a promise to protect Jennifer’s Orchard. Would it be best to lure them into the Vastwood and lose them? Make it to morning so they could run and inform the mayor?

Her thought process flat-lined as a bone chilling howl pierced the silence. It rattled her down to her very bones and made her chest vibrate from its pure power. Answering howls echoed throughout the Orchard, smaller wolves that sounded to be converging around them. A snarl erupted between the trees to her right, and all eyes snapped over to find a pair of ruby red orbs blinking out from the darkened trees. Taffy forgot how to breathe as the creature stepped out from the shadows and into the moonlight. In all her life she’d never seen a wolf as big as this one, nor with fur as black as the night itself. It was a hulking creature, far bigger than their horse. Far bigger than their wagon! One of it’s paws could easily engulf her face.

Sharpened fangs snarled and snapped, gleaming in the moonlight. It’s eyes were the color of blood, narrowed down on the group of them as the slinking forms of its smaller kin joined it at the edge of the treeline.

It didn’t take a genius to tell it wasn’t happy.

“Taffy!” Videl’s voice broke the fear induced reverie that everyone had fallen into, and in the next moment she was being taken by the arm and dragged across the grove, “Fucking run!!”

Everyone; Videl, Taffy, the thugs suddenly split and ran for their lives. The large red eyed wolf’s howls filled the air behind them as they ran. Taffy weaved in and out of the trees, her heart thundering in her ears as she struggled to keep up with Videl. Three mercenaries had taken their cue and taken off with them, forgetting their stolen goods in lieu for running for their lives. Yips and barks echoed from behind them, spurring on the group as they attempted to escape from their four legged pursuers.

Then, a shout of pain. Taffy looked back only for a second to watch as the man was dragged off by three wolves who had ambushed him at his flank.

“Taffy, I said run!!”

They barely made it a few yards before another one was picked off. Then the familiar howl of the red eyed wolf split the air and the last man shrieked in terror as he was dragged off into the night. Fear coursed through her veins driving her to dig her heels in and keep running until she and Videl broke out of the Orchard and made a dead sprint to Jennifer’s farmhouse. The only light was from the small lantern that hung on the porch ceiling, swaying ever so gently in the wind.

They pounded up the steps and to the door, and without so much as a preamble Videl threw open the door and pushed Taffy in. She slammed her back up against it as Taffy ran to the nearby window in Jennifer’s quaint sitting room. The bay window offered a clear look out to the orchard where she could clearly see the silhouette of the red eyed wolf peeking out from between the apple trees, it’s ruby red eyes looking straight into her soul.

It made no move to leave the safety of the trees, and in the next instant seemed to blink out of existence with the farewell howl of the wolves ringing in her ears.

It didn’t take long for Jennifer to find them, as they hadn’t been quiet coming in, wrapping the sash of her robe around herself as she came running down the stairs. Her hair was a wild mess as she looked between the two of them in shock, Videl still at the door with Taffy staring out the window shaking with adrenaline and fear.

“Girls, what in the name of the gods-”

“A wolf,” Taffy said, her voice shaking and hoarse, “A-a big one. Like really big!”

She was still panting and out of breath when she turned away from the window to sit on the nearby plush chair. She leaned forward to rest her head in her hands, trying to get herself under some semblance of control. A heavy thump brought her attention to Videl who decided to take a seat against the door. Jennifer was speechless for several seconds until she turned away muttering into the kitchen,

“I think I’ll brew some tea…”

For the next several minutes Taffy tried to comprehend what she’d just witnessed until a soft voice and the barest touch on her arm brought her back to reality. Jennifer pushed a steaming cup into her hands, the tea leaves steeping in the hot water.

“Something for your nerves, sweet.”

It took a few minutes for Jennifer to convince Videl to join them in the living room, but soon enough they were all settled in with their tea as a fire was started in the hearth. Their gracious hostess claimed an old high back chair for herself, steeping her own tea leaves as the three of them sat in silence.

“Why don’t you tell me everything that happened.” She promptly gently. Taffy told the story the best she could remember it, fear muddling some of the events but she knew what she saw… She procured the note she’d found on Donavan’s thug and gave it to Jennifer, who regarded it quietly.

“You have to understand how outlandish this all sounds…”

“I know what I saw Jennifer...” Taffy said, gripping her cup tightly. The memory of those blood red eyes would be one she’d soon not forget.

“Ah, so it seems you’ve come face to face with the Scion of the Sun and Moon then.”

A new voice prompted all to look up and over to the elderly gentleman that she’d seen earlier. He had been perched in the rocking chair on the front porch when they had arrived in the morning, cheerfully waving to them as they passed. His age was clearly etched into every feature of his face, but black eyes sparkled in the hearth light. He stepped into the sitting room to join them, taking a seat next to Videl.

“Father, please, this isn’t the time for fairy tales.” Jennifer started, only to be silenced by a simple hand from the elderly man. Sure that he had everyone’s attention he looked to Taffy and gave her the smallest mischievous smirk,

“Do you know the legend of Galta?”

“I can’t say that I have.” Taffy answered with a shake of her head.

“Eons ago, when the races were young and finding their places in life, the sun and the moon watched over us like we were their own children. Pelor, father of life and light, guarded our days and warmed our hearts. Sehanine, mother of the moonbeams and magic, watched over us as we slept. But there was none to guard our harvests from those that would crawl from the dark and bring ruin upon us. In a show of goodwill, Sehanine gifted Pelor the strongest of her children to guard the harvests his sunlight nourished.

“His name was Galta, oldest and favored son of the moon goddess. His loyalty to her was undying and took the task given to him with great fervor. And though his duty takes him far from her embrace, he howls to her at her fullest, his cry filled with sorrow and longing.”

“So the wolf we saw in the Orchard,” Taffy mused quietly, “was Galta?”

“The very same. If what you say is true, about those men stealing our apples, then Galta came to fulfill the duty given to him by Sehanine. Which explains why the two of you are still alive: though you trespassed you were not harming the harvest. So he saw fit to let you live.”

“Father, enough!” All eyes turned to Jennifer, who lowered a glare to her father, “It is a story, nothing more! What is real is that people were in my Orchard, stealing my harvest. This note is evidence, but not enough evidence to incriminate Donavan. There are plenty of other people in Clearwater whose name begins with ‘D’.”

“Then let’s go investigate the grove in the morning,” Taffy offered, “There’s no way that there’s nothing left behind. If we can find something that marks them as Black Oak workers, then we have all the evidence we need to take to Mayor Edwin.”

Jennifer sighed after a moment or two of thought, “Fine, fine. It’s as good an idea as any, so let’s finish up our tea and head to bed. You girls, I can make some room for you in the attic so you don’t have to run into any wolves on your way back to the barn.”

They were walking up the stairs within the next half hour, parting ways with Jennifer’s father on the landing. Down the hall was another set of stairs leading up to a closed hatch, as they passed a door their host opened it only slightly to peer within. Taffy caught a glimpse of a tiny sleeping form softly snoring her cares away, a wreath of brown hair splayed out on her pillow. The bard quickly concluded that this was Jennifer’s young daughter. Sure that she was sound asleep, Jennifer hummed softly and closed the door, and quickly led Taffy and Videl to the second staircase.

The attic was a cramped space, but had enough room for them to spread out two cots their host had stored away. Pillows and blankets were fished out from the boxes, and once she was sure that the pair of them had everything they needed the older woman headed downstairs to bed. Taffy’s cot sat next to the small attic window, offering another clear view of the orchard from on high. She heard Videl settle down on her own cot, and soon enough her snores followed after.

The moon hung high overhead, its soft light filtering down into the valley. From here everything seemed so calm, like she and Videl hadn’t just been running for their lives. From this kind of view she could see the neat rows extend ever onward until they settled at the far corner of the Orchard. A great tree sat upon a small hill that overlooked the rest of the valley, just beyond the barn. From here she could see something glistening from within the leaves, like little bits of starlight.

A gasp suddenly escaped Taffy, her eyes widening, for moving within the darkened trees was a familiar black form. It strode leisurely until it came to rest at the base of the starlight tree and sat upon its haunches. A moment passed then a great howl carried over the orchard and across the valley, long and mournful as Galta cried to the moon.


	8. Gossamer Dream

The Misadventures of Taffy Aloro   
Dungeons and Dragons 5E   
An Original Work   
Family/Adventure/Hurt/Comfort   
Chapter 8   
Gossamer Dream

[ Gossamer Dream - David Arkenstone ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9IqYvl4XxFA)

~~

Taffy woke with the scent of cooking bacon invading her senses, and it was enough to rouse her from her restless sleep. She stared up at the ceiling for a long while, bleary eyed and so damn tired. Dust danced in the stale air, shimmering in the sunshine that filtered in through the window and just outside she could hear the song birds singing in beautiful chorus. Last night's events were still fresh in her mind, and it was easy to say she wasn’t looking forward to the morning's gory task.

Perhaps that was why she chose to remain in bed, her brain running itself around in circles. Taffy was certain that Donavan and his Black Oak thugs were behind Jennifer’s recent troubles. Yet all they had was a vaguely incriminating letter. They needed more proof to bring to Lord Edwin, and to do that they needed to look through the bodies the wolves had gotten to last night.

With a yawn and a stretch the young half elf sat up in her cot; she felt several joints in her shoulders pop as she did so, eliciting a noise that fell between a sigh and a groan. While more comfortable than the floor, Taffy couldn’t help but long for an actual bed. She turned her head to the window and watched the sun rise over the valley, casting cascades of gold and red across an already bursting and colorful landscape. The sight made her smile ever so softly.

And just like the night before there stood the great tree upon the hill. An ever stoic figure in the orchard it resided in, and distinctly lacking in giant wolves at its base.

A snort brought Taffy out of her reverie and over to Videl. Her friend was sound asleep still, softly snoring her cares away tucked up onto her cot. It sat up against the wall so she could sit upright while she slept, her legs pulled in close while her head fell at an awkward angle. Taffy smirked,

“I’ll never understand how you can sleep like that.” Taffy chuckled, and as quietly as she could manage, she threw back the covers to start getting dressed. Her sword was the last thing she donned, strapping it tightly to her hip before taking a spare blanket and tucking it gently around Videl’s shoulders. It was still early so there was no sense in waking her up to go corpse looting.

Especially after last night.

With another stifled yawn she finally left the attic and descended down the stairs onto the second floor. It was easier to see now with the bright sunlight coming in through the open windows, golden rays illuminating the quaint paintings and cute knick knacks Jennifer owned.

When she made it down the last flight of stairs to the main floor, she followed the clatter and cluttering of pans into the kitchen. Jennifer was bustling back and forth between the blazing hearth and the dining room table by the large windows. A little girl was propped up in one of the chairs, humming happily to herself as she ate.

“Good morning, Sweet,” Jennifer greeted warmly, quickly making a plate for Taffy and setting her a place at the table. She ran a hand over the top of her daughters head before placing a kiss sweetly to her hair, “Mallory, say good morning to Miss Taffy.”

“Good morning!” The young girl called, giving her a toothy grin and a wave. Taffy smiled in return, taking a seat at the spot that was prepared for her while Mallory returned to her food. Jennifer joined them soon enough with her own plate in hand,

“Where’s your friend?”

“Still sleeping,” Taffy replied after swallowing a mouthful of food, “I figured I’d leave her bed. It doesn’t take an army to-” She paused and cast a quick glance to Mallory, “To do what we need to do this morning.”

The older woman nodded solemnly, “I agree. My father should be up soon, once he’s downstairs you and I will head out into the Orchard.”

“Are you and Miss Taffy gonna go pick apples, momma?” Mallory looked up and eyed the pair of them eagerly.

“Nope, just gonna go check on them. It’ll be time for the harvest soon, are you excited?”

Mallory’s enthusiasm made Taffy smile even more. The little girl babbled on and on about everything that came to mind, showing the bard all of the crafts and projects she made. Taffy shared Mallory's excited energy, playing along and telling stories to keep her occupied until Jennifer's father finally made it downstairs. Once he was settled in his spot at the head of the table with a mug of tea in hand did she and Jennifer make for the front door.

"Bye bye, Momma! Bye bye Miss Taffy!"

Taffy waved to Mallory and shut the door behind her as they stepped into the cool and crisp morning. The scent in the air was fresh and sweet with the barest trace of apples wafting through the orchard.

"Your daughter is too cute." Taffy said, falling in stride next to Jennifer. She led the pair of them back through the trees that she'd ran through just the night before, keeping an eye out for the bodies. Jennifer laughed,

"She is, isn't she? I swear she looks more and more like her father every day."

Taffy didn't say anything at that, knowing all too well that the subject of Mallory's father might be sensitive. He could be away for the harvest, or dead, or…

Just like her own, he could have just left…

"I miss him, dearly," Jennifer continued, mindlessly following Taffy, "Mallory was only a baby when he passed, but I know he'd be so proud of the fine young lady she's growing up to be."

The bard couldn't help but smile at that, yet keen eyes kept to the ground around them. It was strange, they should have come across something by now. Perhaps the wolves dragged off their kills…

But if that was the case, blood trails should have been left behind. Was she going the right way? Admittedly, everything looked different at night.

"What about you, sweet?" Jennifer asked, "You're a bard, yes? Your mother must be very proud, the colleges aren't easy to get into and just as difficult to graduate from."

Taffy hesitated, tripping a half step before sighing, "I don't know, maybe? She passed away when I was eight."

"Oh sweet, I'm so sorry."

"It's okay," The bard shrugged, "You didn't know. And before you ask, I wouldn't know about my father either. He left when I was very young, so I don't remember him."

An awkward silence fell over the pair of them for a few moments all while Taffy tried to get her bearings. She paused and turned both left and right before cutting down a path to her left. A sharp cry of victory escaped her as they came out in the grove near the Vastwood, though it died at the distinct lack of dead bodies.

Including that of the wolves she and Videl had killed.

"Taffy, are you sure we're in the right place?"

The young woman huffed and crossed her arms, “I’m sure of it. There was a man hanging from the tree when Videl and I got here, two wolves were trying to drag him down while another one attacked us. We finished them off but no one survived. Then other thugs arrived, and shortly after that the big black wolf with its pals.”

Taffy paced around the base of the tree, eyes trained to the grass in search of  _ anything _ . There would be blood, at the very least!

There was no way wolves were smart enough to devour everything until it was clean.

At least not normal wolves, but the black one? Taffy was certain that one was extremely smart.

Then, on her third round about the tree she paused. A quick bend down and back up brought a tuft of course black fur into the bright sunlight, small enough to be missed if she hadn’t been looking so carefully. She felt Jennifer come up behind her, gazing at her find just over her shoulder. Clear eyes turned to the rest of the scenery, pacing in a wide circle out from the tree until she found her next clue.

More bits of black fur snagged on the trunk of a tree.

Now that she knew what she was looking for, Taffy once again took the lead. Jumping from one apple tree to the next, she followed the trail deeper and deeper into the orchard until they came out to the grand tree on the hill.

“That can’t be a coincidence…” The bard muttered, making her way up with Jennifer close behind.

“What can’t?”

“I saw it come out to this tree last night, after everyone went to bed.”

Jennifer didn’t reply; the pair of them stopped beneath the full boughs of the tree. Sunlight filtering through colorful and vibrant leaves. Dangling from the branches oh so delicately was a sight that made Taffy pause thoughtfully.

There was no mistaking them as apples, but instead of the bright red and golden colors of those in this Orchard these apples were shimmering silver.

Almost like bits of starlight made real.

“What are these apples, Jennifer?”

“It’s what makes this Orchard famous,” She explained simply, “The White Apples of Clearwater.”

“Your Inn is named after them?”

The older woman nodded, “The Inn and the Orchard have been in my family for generations. If you believe the tales, the tree was a gift from Pelor to Sehanine in thanks for Galta. Though I make no mistake in saying that it is different from every other tree here. The apples only grow in moonlight and can only be picked once a year, on the full moon the week of the harvest.”

“That’s the end of this week.” Taffy commented idly, beginning her search for clues at the base of the tree. A hum of agreement followed soon after,

“It’s a big ceremony. Everyone in town gathers and takes a single apple for themselves. It’s supposed to bring good luck for the next year. The rest are collected and made into our famous White Apple Cider.”

There were so many parallels to draw with these stories; having lived in Veil her whole life Taffy knew all too well just how legends could be real.

Halfway around the White Apple Tree Taffy once again came to a full stop, gazing closely where the roots met the earth. A wide hole seemed rent into the base, large enough for her to crawl through. Inside she could make out the faintest trace of a light somewhere in the depths, the roots almost writhing like they had a life of their own.

“Jennifer…?”

They gazed down the hole for a long time before Taffy finally made a move, getting on her hands and knees so she could start her crawl inside. Jennifer made a noise of protest but the young bard was already set in her course, clambering over the roots while others simply retracted out of her way. A few feet down and she could hear Jennifer trying to catch up behind her.

Downward and downward they crawled, with Taffy nearly falling head over heels several times. The light she’d seen outside was growing brighter and brighter, and she could feel the ambient magic in the air growing more and more dense with each inch forward. Finally, with a yelp of surprise, Taffy tumbled out of the hole and into a large cavern. Far larger than the hill with small filters of light coming through the ceiling. With how far down they’d crawled, there was no way any light would be able to reach them.

Jennifer soon joined Taffy at her side, gazing at their surroundings with shock and awe. They could hear birdsong somewhere in the distance, and there was a sweet earthy scent to the atmosphere around them.

"Where are we…?" Jennifer sounded just as dumbstruck as Taffy felt. There seemed to be a clear path forward from where they entered. Too caught up in her curiosity and sense of adventure now, and with a little bit of disregard for her own safety. Taffy forged ahead without preamble.

The cavern extended into a tunnel that led further and further in. After about a hundred feet of walking Taffy and Jennifer came out into another large room, this time with tree roots dangling high overhead with more sunlight shining through the large cracks in the floor. The dirt covered path spiraled down deeper into the cave, eventually flattening out at about twenty or so feet down. They clambered over large bits of rock and debris to what appeared to be the source of the bright light she’d seen.

A gazebo stood proudly in the middle of the room, vines and other plant life growing and twisting around it. Set within was a alabaster statue of a woman, a half moon haloed behind her head. Her eyes were closed yet her serene smile painted the delicate features of her face as she stood proudly next to a giant wolf so large she could easily rest her hand on his prone form.

Taffy approached it in awe, feeling very small next to the statue of who she assumed to be the goddess Sehanine. The young bard dipped her head politely in silent prayer and thanks to the goddess who had led them this far. After all, it was her apple tree that was in danger too from Donavan and his thugs.

A loud huff and a soft growl echoed throughout the cave, not as deafening as last night but enough to be recognizable. Clear blue eyes snapped up to find the ruby red orbs of Galta peering out at her from behind the statue; when he noticed he’d been spotted he stepped out from the shadows and stood at his full height next to the statue of his mother. Taffy scrambled back towards Jennifer’s side, the both of them shaking in their boots at the terrifying and powerful sight before them.

Neither dared not move as Galta took another step towards them, extending his great head downwards to give each of them a deep sniff and a huff. His warm breath blew the loose strands of Taffy’s hair from her face, the faint smell of blood in his maw. She swallowed back a shuddering sigh as Galta turned his attention to Jennifer and to both of their surprise spoke in a deep and growling baritone,

_ “Ol grvt gi, kvper c fvue sacrp aáb trv.” _

The two women exchanged confused looks, his words could be described as beautiful beyond compare but so elegantly alien at the same time. What language he was speaking, Taffy had no clue. If she had to make a guess, more than likely Celestial given that his mother was goddess. Then, an inkling of an idea formed in the back of her head. While she didn’t have the knowledge of the language of the gods first hand, she knew a way to at least comprehend what he was saying.

She reached into the pouch she kept on hand, taking out a pinch of salt and soot in each hand. With mutter and flick of her fingers the components disappeared, fueling the magic that now filled her eyes and ears. Galta watched all of this with a predatory gaze, but did not move as she cast her spell. Taffy clasped her hands politely together and bowed her head to the great wolf, hoping and praying that while he did not speak the common language he could at least understand her.

“I offer my greetings to you, Galta.” She said politely. A rumble erupted from the wolf’s chest, almost like a laugh,

“ _ Do you speak my tongue now, little half elf?”  _ She nodded, and he once again laughed, “ _ How bold you are to cast magic in my presence, where was that boldness when you ran last night?” _

“With all due respect, Lord Galta, I’m not inclined to pick fights with anything that’s far larger than I am.”

He snorted again, taking in her scent before huffing out,  _ “Too gamey anyway, why are you and the Keeper here?” _

Taffy gave Jennifer a sidelong glance; the woman was watching the exchange with wide eyed terror and wonder. Galta had called her a Keeper… It made sense, this was after all her orchard as it had been for generations. Given that such a sacred tree was rooted here that would make Jennifer its Keeper.

“You are aware that last night several men came into the Orchard and stole crates of the Keeper’s harvest. As dictated by the agreement between Pelor and Sehanine you came to protect it, and your home. However, without directly dealing with the problem those men are only going to come back again. I know a way to deal with it here and now, but I need to search the bodies that you took away last.”

Galta took the time to settle into a resting position, though he was still so incredibly large. He watched Taffy intently, his blood red eyes never once leaving her face. She couldn’t tell what he was thinking, and it made her all the more nervous. She was standing in the presence of a demi-god, he could easily eat her if he was so inclined. She felt like she was being judged down to her very core, waiting and waiting until Galta swung his great head around to a spot just over yonder to their left.

“ _ Make it quick.” _

Taffy quickly ran to where he directed, scrabbling over the rocks to find a deep pit scarred into the earth. She gagged when the smell hit her, peering into its depths to find not only the bodies from last night but several more than that. Galta had been doing his work for some time it seemed…

Seeing no other way to get what she needed from the top of the pit, Taffy had no other choice but to crawl down. Her boots squicked and squished against the rotting corpses as she landed and waded her way to the ones she easily recognized. She patted them down quickly one by one until one mercenary corpse yielded a patch of armor with the Black Oak sigil etched into it. The blood was still fairly fresh, if a little rank, but she knew it would be more than incriminating enough.

Eager to get out of the copse pit Taffy turned to make her way back to the pit wall; something hard hit her boot then and she looked down to find a sheathed blade poking out from the mountain of corpses. Curious, she bent down to wrench it free. It was filthy, but she could see the intricate designs of the sheath, and by baring the steel only a bit she could see that it still retained a deadly edge.

With a shrug, and a silent prayer that Galta wouldn’t notice, she strapped it to her hip and climbed out. Jennifer helped pull her up, her nose wrinkling at the obvious smell,

“Anything?”

Taffy showed her the scrap of armor with a triumphant smile and a nod. A low growl erupted from Galta then, who still rested at the base of Sehanine’s statue,

“ _ You have what you came for, now leave before my patience wears thin.” _

Taffy nodded, and gave the great wolf another bow before quickly grabbing Jennifer by the arm so they could leave as fast as their feet could carry them. They huffed and ran all the way back to the entrance so that they could begin their crawl up and out. A sense of urgency followed them until they hit the open air and collapsed at the base of the tree.

She looked back to the large hole and watched as the roots quickly covered the entrance, effectively locking them out.

For several minutes they recovered from their unexpected and strange ordeal, trying to comprehend what it was they saw. The two women looked at each other, adrenaline coursing through them before they broke out into laughter.

“Well that was fun.” Taffy joked, wiping a tear from her eye. Jennifer shook her head,

“If that was fun to you, I hate to see what you get up to in your free time!”

“Well, guess the next stop is Lord Edwin.”

The older woman nodded her head and pulled herself to her feet, helping Taffy up as she did so,

“Well the sooner the better, and then we can put this whole Black Oak nonsense behind us and enjoy the rest of our Harvest week.”

“You know what, Jennifer, that sounds grand.”


	9. Of Wolves and Men

The Misadventures of Taffy Aloro  
Dungeons and Dragons 5E   
Original Work   
Fantasy/Adventure/Family/Hurt/Comfort   
Chapter 9  
Of Wolves and Men

[ Of Wolves and Men - Adrian Von Ziegler ](https://youtu.be/R9IugwRZewE)

~~

After a quick dust off with prestidigitation it was off to Lord Edwin’s manor. Jennifer took the lead this time, a skip in her step that Taffy couldn’t blame her for. Now that they had all the proof they needed her troubles with Donavan and his thugs would soon be over. They departed from the orchard quickly, following the road back to Clearwater. The Lord’s manor was on the other side of the valley and the quickest way was through town.

Despite the early morning it seemed that the townsfolk were just as jubilant as the day before. A multitude of more gifts lay at the base of the wooden statue than ever before along with scores of people. Taffy watched as they all offered silent prayers and thanks to the gods for a bountiful harvest, unaware that one such god was so close to them.

Jennifer and Taffy followed the court road past the small general store and took a right. They followed the path through the Vastwood before it widened out before a great manor that overlooked Clearwater. A wrought iron gate stood before them, thrown wide open in invitation so that the pair of them could walk up the drive to the front door.

She looked up at the old yet grand architecture of the manor. On the outside it looked lavish yet cozy at the same time. It seemed built with a darker wood, like cyprus or oak, with wooden decorations marking the house every few feet. The porch held the bare minimum in home decor, with a few plants growing along the rails. Two large bay windows flanked the front door, extending outward for at least a good ten feet. The rest of the house was equipped with large rectangle windows, which made seeing into them easy even from the ground. Thought it seemed that no one was standing in view at the moment.

Jennifer was the first to the door, and was the first to promptly knock as loud as she could. The noise echoed loudly, and silence followed. They waited a bit longer before the older woman knocked again. With no answer Taffy furrowed her brow and walked to the end of the porch, attempting to peer into the bay window only to find that the curtains were drawn. The same held true for the other side.

“I don’t feel comfortable just walking in…” Jennifer muttered, to which Taffy agreed only slightly,

“You have to admit though, it’s too quiet. There should at least be a steward who answers the front door, right? Even a maid? Where’s the gardeners?”

It was just all too quiet, and she couldn’t fight the nervous feeling that settled in her gut. Taffy once again walked the length of the porch and peered around the corner of the house. The drive extended further into the property, and much to her surprise, to a stable and what appeared to be a small guest house.

A guest house whose chimney was currently producing smoke.

“Hey I think I found something!”

Jennifer joined her, “Well, it’s as good a start as any. Better than barging into the Lord and Lady’s house without an invitation.”

They descended from the porch and walked up the laneway towards the guesthouse. It was a quaint little building, designed much like that of the manor though it held no large windows nor elegant front door. Taffy was the first to knock, loud enough to echo but still it yielded no answer. This time the bard tested the door knob and found it unlocked, to which she promptly opened it.

A front sitting room greeted her, a hearth blazing brightly to her left with a coffee table and a couch. The sitting room extended into a kitchen area, separated by a breakfast bar that had two stools stored away beneath it. On the other side was a closed door. It was minimally decorated in regards to art or plants, but was cozy enough to the discerning eye. She noticed as she walked in that what little table space was offered was covered in a multitude of empty wine bottles, platters of food, and paperwork. So much so that even the floor wasn’t spared.

“Taffy, we shouldn’t just be barging in…” Jennifer hissed from the door, Taffy shrugged before proceeding inside,

“Then stay here, I’ll see if I can find somebody - anybody - to help us.”

She passed by the breakfast bar in her exploration, it was by far the neatest surface in the small guesthouse. She couldn’t help but admire the firearm that was laid out; it was a beautiful piece of craftsmanship even if she herself didn’t know that much about guns. They were a recent invention, the last decade or so, from the country of Vauld far in the southern regions. It was some kind of rifle, an amalgamation of finely crafted wood and intertwined steel with intricate designs carved into the grip and the barrel.

Six bullets were also laid out next to the rifle, steel colored with runes carved into the metal upon closer inspection. She could feel the bare trace of magic about them, not exactly magic themselves but almost like a conduit in which arcane energy could be harnessed. Taffy hummed under her breath and turned to the rest of the room, she gazed down at some of the papers on the floor noticing that they looked quite official with neat penmanship that showed some sort of higher education.

So, whoever lived here was obviously educated in general studies and magic, but a super slob if the bottles and platters were any indication.

A noise made her ear flick, akin to a loud snore that drew her attention to the closed door. Several careful steps later, to which she stepped over a pile of platters on the floor, she was pressing an ear to the door and confirmed the loud snore on the other side. A test of the doorknob told her it was unlocked and she opened it as quietly as she could. A bed and a dresser were the only notable decorations, aside from the older gentleman sprawled out on the bed. Hanging from the bed post next to his head appeared to be a holster with a side arm clipped in.

The man was much older, possibly early forties, though handsome in a rugged sort of way. Gray stubble extended across his strong jawline that matched the silver of his hair. An arm was slung over his face as well as he loudly snored his cares away, half dressed with the blanket kicked off part way onto the floor.

Taffy hesitated a half step at the door, unsure how to wake him up or even if she should. Suddenly, her foot met something just inside the threshold and she looked down to find a taught trip wire. A clatter exploded behind her, and she turned halfway to find the platters she’d overstepped all over the floor.

Then, a click made a shudder run down her spine. Wide eyed, she turned back to find the gentleman awake and pointing the sidearm right at her. He rubbed a hand at bleary silvery eyes, his mouth set into a stern frown as the two of them gazed at each other. Taffy offered him a pained and awkward half smile,

“Uh, I can explain?”

“I think that might be a good idea.” He muttered, his voice thick and deep with the Eden accent. The gun still pointed at her, he moved from the bed and grabbed a nearby shirt to haphazardly put on. With a gentle motion of his hand he pushed her back out into the sitting room.

“Just so you’re aware,” Taffy said carefully, stepping back as he wanted with her hands in a placating gesture, “My friend is just outside the front door, please don’t shoot her.”

The gentleman grabbed one of the stools beneath the breakfast bar and pulled it out far enough away from his rifle. Another motion and he bade her to sit.

"You," he called to the front door, "Just outside, get in here and sit down!"

Jennifer shuffled in nervously, hands clasped tightly against her body while eyeing the gentleman with the gun. He pulled out the second stool to which she sat in. Once both women were settled he turned his stern gaze to Taffy once more,

"Start talking."

"So to start, I did knock. You might wanna get that snore checked out though, I'm pretty sure you stopped breathing for a few seconds there."

Her attempts at humor didn't seem to amuse the man, who still had the gun trained on her. Jennifer even shot her a sidelong glance.

"Okay, so we can all agree I don't do all that well in situations of high stress. Please get the gun out of my face?"

The stranger regarded her for a moment or two before clicking the hammer back into place and setting aside the gun. Taffy exhaled a shaky sigh and felt her shoulders relax. At least this guy was reasonable.

"So, introductions. I'm Taffy, I'm a bard from Veil. This is Jennifer, she owns the orchard and the Inn. The reason why we're here is because Jennifer has been having some trouble that we need to resolve with Lord Edwin."

"And you realize that there's a front door; why come in here?"

Taffy glared at him, "Because when we knocked no one answered. Not even the steward."

That simple reply immediately changed his entire demeanor. The irritation etched into the harsh lines of his face was replaced with mild confusion and concern before settling on a business like suspicion. He huffed out and gave the two women another glance,

"Did you notice anything else, any other small detail?"

"It's ridiculously quiet," Taffy said, "No maids, no gardeners, nothing."

The man cursed and scowled at the floor. He turned back to the bedroom, only offering a cursory look back at them,

"Don't move."

They did as they were told, and only a few minutes later he was walking back out. He was fully dressed now, his shirt tucked into a pair of dark breeches held fast by the black leather belt around his waist. The holster she'd seen hanging from the bed post also hung from his hip, his pistol clipped in. To her surprise she noticed another holstered gun sitting on the opposite hip as well, marking him with a total of three guns.

In his arms was a large, flowing great coat, a dark color with silvery trim and fastens. He put it on with one sweeping motion, hands expertly fastening the buckles to keep it in place before donning patches of leathers over the soft spots of his body.

"So… " Taffy said as she watched him pull on his boots, made of sturdy yet supple leather, "You have a name?"

He glanced up at her, his silver hair now pulled back into a tight ponytail, "Gregor."

"You're not planning on going inside the manor are you?"

"And if I am?"

Taffy hopped off the chair and crossed her arms, "I'm going with you then."

He frowned and stood up, easily looking down at her, "Like hell you are." He said sternly, and Taffy offered him a scowl,

"You're going into a manor where you don't know what's happened or what's going on. Two sets of eyes are better than one, especially to watch your back."

Gregor crossed his arms and frowned, "And why should I trust you to watch my back?"

"Because so far I've been telling you nothing but the truth and you know it."

She had him, and he knew it. He shook his head at her stubbornness but didn't argue with her further. He finished his prep work and walked to the breakfast while Taffy turned to Jennifer, who had watched the entire exchange in stunned silence,

"Just stay here and lock the door," she said, "We'll knock when we come back, if there's trouble I'll send you a message to run, okay?"

"Are you sure, sweet. Who knows how dangerous it could be."

Taffy nodded, "Two is better than one. If something happens to him while he's trying to figure out what's going on, we're all fucked."

Taffy patted Jennifer on the shoulder and walked to Gregor, who was slinging his rifle over his shoulder and pulling the strap in place. He was armed to the teeth, and just as she was wondering who this guy was, a glint of silver around his neck caught her eye.

A pendant hung low, gleaming silver in the shape of a lion's head. Taffy resisted the urge to freeze into place. There were very few people in the world who knew that symbol, and anyone who claimed otherwise had to be living under a rock.

The lion was the symbol of Eden, and the Lion's head pendant marked Gregor as an Arbiter. Much like that of Veil Guards, they answered only to the king but their history was a dark and sordid one. When King Uther Vermillion declared war on the nonhuman races he made the Arbities to hunt them down and execute the witch hunts that plagued the Era. It was only when the tyrant Uther died and his son took over that reforms were made to the organization.

Yet, rumor would persist since the era of the civil war that there were still those in the Arbities that still executed witches and non humans alike.

Gregor looked at her then, eyes narrowed down on her face, "Are you ready?"

He had every chance to execute her thus far, she reasoned to herself, and he had yet to make a move. He'd even gone so far as to make her more comfortable to secure her cooperation. He may have been an Arbiter, but it was her luck that she'd met a reasonable one. So she gave him a nod, and the pair of them set off to the manor.


	10. Lay of Heroes

The Misadventures of Taffy Aloro  
Dungeons and Dragons 5E  
An Original Work  
Fantasy/Adventure/Family/Hurt/Comfort  
Chapter 10   
Lay of Heroes

Lay of Heroes - Adrian Von Ziegler

~~

Taffy followed Gregor out the front door and moved aside so he could lock it tight behind them,

“A few rules before we get started,” He said, pocketing the key and taking the peaked tri-horned hat from a loop on his belt and putting it on, “Until we figure out what’s going on my word is law. You do as I say how I say it, clear?”

Taffy nodded and fell in line behind the Arbiter, who set a quick pace up the laneway. She noticed his attention turn to the deep ruts carved into the dirt, markings of a carriage that had gone up and down the drive several times over the years. What he saw was beyond her, but then again he made no effort to tell her if he did notice anything.

“So if I tell you to run?”

“I run.”

He turned to look at her, silver eyes narrowed seriously, “No arguments.”

She gave him a two fingered salute and a half smile, “Yes sir!”

He shook his head but continued walking, and she could have sworn she saw the ghost of a smile on his lips. Ah, so the serious old Arbiter _did_ have a sense of humor. Taffy filed away that information for later use.

Just like before everything was still so eerily quiet. Gregor was careful as he led them up the porch stairs and to the front door. He pressed an ear to the aged wood, listening carefully until he pulled away with an unsatisfied hum,

“You try the door?”

“No.”

He tested the doorknob and found it locked. He got down to one knee with a grunt and fished through one of his pockets until he procured a small leather tool kit. She recognized lock picks when she saw them, and hovering just over his shoulder she watched as he carefully worked.. He was quiet, and her hearing picked up the sound of the tumblers clicking in place. However, he didn’t stop there. He held out a hand to keep her still, and opened the front door ajar enough to peek inside.

“That’s what I thought….” He grumbled, reaching inside the threshold. She heard a loud snap followed by a series of quick thuds, like something had burrowed itself into the wood of the door. Gregor was standing up in the next moment, pushing it open so he could lead them inside. As the front door closed behind them Taffy eyed the large knives buried in it. Someone had trapped it and could have easily killed either she or Jennifer if they’d somehow managed to get in.

Clear eyes turned to the rest of the manor and took in a grisly sight. Laid out across the floor were several bodies of what appeared to be the household staff. An aged man laid closest to the door, the steward of the house if Taffy had to make any assumptions, while a maid and the body of a young man looked to have been tossed haphazardly from top of the foyer stairs.

The carpets were stained with blood, fresh too given how it hadn’t congealed yet. This work had to have been done in the past hour or so. It made Taffy sick to think about it. She looked to the Arbiter who took in the scene with a grim seriousness, a hand resting on his pistol. Taffy did the same to her own blade, the longsword strapped tightly to her hip.

“I know it annoyed the shit out of you,” Taffy said under her breath as she joined Gregor’s side, “But I’m really glad Jennifer and I found you first.”

“So am I,” Gregor replied, and he carefully started making his way to the foyer stairs, “Stay close and keep your eyes open, the front door won’t be the only thing that’s trapped.”

Before Taffy could reply she let out a bloodcurdling scream. Pain rocketed up and down her spine just as she felt the weight of something land on her left shoulder. Her right shoulder blade felt like it was on fire, and a hissing snicker could be heard just by her ear. Full on panicking she flailed wildly, sending whatever had landed on her careening to the floor.

A firm hand grabbed her by her upper arm and pulled her away, Taffy panting and cursing as she watched a horned little Imp break its invisibility spell. It gave her an evil grin and snickered again, its barbed tail dripping in poison and lashing in amusement. Gregor, who had pulled her close to his side, moved with a near blinding speed. He kicked the Imp, causing it to squeal loudly before silencing it with a quick stomp to the head. Bone and scale crunched sickeningly beneath the Arbiter's boots as the corpse of the imp twitched.

Taffy groaned and fell to her knees, clutching her wounded shoulder in pain. She could feel the Imp’s poison coursing through her, and through the thick cloud in her head she tried to pump a round of curative magicks into her system. Suddenly a vial was being pushed into her face and the liquid inside forced down her throat. She made a face at the bitter taste but noticed that the effects of the poison were starting to fade.

“In my defense,” She muttered as she looked up at Gregor, who knelt at her side, “I can’t see invisible things.”

He didn’t even bother to try and hide the chuckle, “Can you walk? We can’t stay here for long. Someone may have heard the commotion.”

Taffy nodded and pushed herself to her feet, Gregor helped pull her up and steadied her. Sure that she wasn’t going to fall over, he once again took the lead and made to move up the stairs. The top of the staircase extended further into the house, with a short hallway leading to a closed door at the end of it. There were two more doors than that on the left and right, both closed as well.

“I take one, you take the other?” Taffy offered as they approached; The Arbiter nodded and quietly took the left while the bard made for the right. On a silent signal of three they opened their respective doors to find empty servants quarters, or at least in Taffy’s case two beds with another body occupying one. She sighed unhappily at the carnage but turned to give Gregor a sign that all was clear.

Then, in the wardrobe on the wall to her right, she heard a scuffle. Taffy froze a mere second before she tiptoed over. She listened through the wood for a moment, clearly hearing the panicked high pitched breathing of someone inside.

“Hello?” She whispered softly, “Are you alive in there?” Soft sobbing came next but whoever was inside didn’t reply. Taffy frowned, “I know it doesn’t mean much right now, but I’m here to help you. So we can talk like this, and I won’t force you out. Is that okay?”

“What’s your name?” It was the voice of a young girl, and it broke Taffy’s heart.

“Taffy, what’s yours?” Taffy heard the distinct sound of Gregor’s footsteps enter the small quarter, and she hurriedly gave him a quiet down gesture. He froze, watching her intently. If the girl inside the wardrobe noticed she didn’t say.

“Wynona, but my friends call me Winny.”

“Winny, I know this might be hard to talk about but can you tell me what happened?”

A heartbreaking sob echoed out of the wardrobe, “I dunno, it all happened so fast. Miss Tammy and I were sweeping upstairs when this group of men came up to the house and barged in. They killed old Tom, and Mary and Cam! Miss Tammy told me to hide in the wardrobe while she got the Lord and Lady to safety, but they killed her too! I could hear her screamin’ from here before they came trompin in for more victims!”

Winny was absolutely lucky to be alive, though the horrors of the day would be something she’d not soon forget,

“Winny, do you know what happened to Lord Edwin and Lady Angela?”

“I’m not sure, after those men were all done killing the servants I heard the Lord and Lady arguing. I never heard Master Edwin shout like that before, and then it was quiet all of a sudden. I dunno if I’m crazy but it sounded like the Lady was still alive, cause I could hear her walking around still and talking to those brutes.”

Taffy exchanged a look with Gregor, who frowned but didn’t say anything.

“Are they still here?"

“I think the men are in the study down the hall still, but as for the Lady Angela I’m not sure…”

The half drow sighed and mulled over her next words carefully, “Alright, Winny, here’s the deal. Until we figure out what’s going on I want you to stay in here. My friend and I are gonna deal with those guys who killed your friends, and we’ll come back to you afterwards. Okay?”

“Okay,” came the pitiful reply, and Taffy pushed away from the wardrobe and over to Gregor.

“What are you thinking?”

The Arbiter scowled, “I’m thinking I knew there was a reason why I didn’t like Edwin’s wife.”

“Me too!” She hissed, “She gave me the heebie jeebies, like she was sizing me up to eat me.” Gregor nodded, as if he knew all too well what she was talking about. Taffy shook her head and crossed her arms, “Well we still have those thugs to talk care of, hopefully Lord Edwin’s dear wife is still around to give us some answers.”

At the end of the hall lay the last closed door; Taffy and Gregor flanked each side of the threshold and listened. Deep voices were muffled by the thick wood, but there was no mistaking them being in there. Gregor placed a single finger to his lips before reaching for the doorknob. Not trusting her own skills in subtlety, Taffy reached into her own well of magic and cast invisibility upon herself.

The poor bastards inside the study didn’t notice the door slowly swing open for they were far too busy ransacking the place. Books, paperwork, every little vase and painting was thrown across the room like an air elemental had torn through it.

And sitting at the desk with his throat cut open, was the former master of the house. There was a look of terror and shock etched into his face, like he couldn’t believe what had just happened to him. Taffy’s hand went to her mouth, trying to hide the sickened gasp that threatened to escape her.

In total there were three thugs tearing the study apart, grabbing what little jewelry Edwin’s corpse possessed, and even breaking open a lockbox atop his desk. They were snickering and congratulating themselves on a job well done; their words so callous that it made her blood boil. But she dared not make a move until Gregor did, who waited like a patient hunter for them to turn their backs to him hiding in the shadows of the doorway.

When the opportunity finally presented itself he jumped up with practiced ease, pulling out one of his sidearms and taking aim. Blood and viscera exploded from the back of one of the assassins, followed by his anguished cry. Taffy was quick to dash out from behind Gregor, breaking her invisibility to cast a holding spell while she drew her longsword to meet the blade of the remaining man. She grunted under his heavy swing, buckling a bit under the weight of him before pulling back and letting him stumble.

His misstep was all Gregor needed to throw him completely off balance; without so much as a hint of hesitation, the Arbiter pulled out his last, loaded sidearm and killed the assassin. The only one that remained was the one that Taffy held, and he stood frozen in place with a look of confusion on his face. Gregor holstered his pistols after reloading them in a quick and expert fashion, approaching the last man and observing him.

Now that the chaos had died down, Taffy did the same. He was older, kind of plain looking and dressed in dark unassuming leathers. The most glaring feature about him was the winding snake tattoo inked into the side of his head. It appeared to be a cult like mark, given that his cohorts had the same exact thing in the exact same place. She didn’t recognize it, but her Arbiter friend apparently did.

He cursed under his breath and stripped the assassin of his weapons and much of his basic armor.

“Unbind him, and I’ll tie him up. Him and I have much to discuss.”

She obeyed, releasing the magic she had on the man. It didn’t surprise her that the assassin tried to run, making a break for the window behind Edwin’s desk as if he meant to jump through it. Gregor was much faster, however, and after a struggle the tattooed man was writhing on the floor with his hands and legs tied. Taffy watched as the Arbiter kneeled down next to his victim and pulled out a wicked looking instrument from his coat. It was in the shape of a dagger made of black steel, and even from where she stood she could feel the magic it contained.

With no preamble or a warning Gregor mercilessly jammed the dagger into the man’s thigh, eliciting a loud scream,

“This is how it’s going to work,” Gregor’s tone brooked no room for argument, “I’m going to ask you some questions, you’re going to answer them truthfully. If you don’t,” He flicked the dagger and the man winced, “This will kill you bit by bit for every lie or half truth you tell. So let’s start easy: are you a member of the Cult of Xehere?”

“Fuck you!”

His defiance lasted a mere second before a god awful scream ripped its way out of his throat. He seized in pain, falling onto his back and writhing upon the floor as Gregor watched the show with cold dispassion. The sight made Taffy mildly uncomfortable so she left the Arbiter to his work and began nosing in and around Edwin’s office. She was as respectful as possible to the former lord as she could be, taking care not to disturb his corpse any further. She rifled around in his desk, looking for anything that might give her information as to what happened or where his wife may have gone off too.

A distinct lack of her body did not bode well.

Eventually, in the third upper drawer, she found something interesting. Beneath a stack of papers at the bottom she noticed that the wood looked worn and warped. Carefully she removed anything that might obstruct her goal, and pushed ever so gently against the false bottom. A gentle click and the lid sprang open to reveal several important looking documents. She took them out one by one, finding several deeds of the local farmers and store owners. Even the deed for Jennifer's Orchard was present, neatly rolled up with the rest of the documents.

The last thing she found was some sort of logbook or journal. She glanced up and observed the Arbiter and the apparent assassin; the man had streaks of black in his veins that was slowly creeping up his neck. It got worse with every lie he told, making him shout and cry.

“I’m going to ask again,” Gregor said evenly, the pain and plight of his victim falling on deaf ears, “Are you a member of the Cult of Xehere?”

“Yes!” The man sobbed, “Yes, I am! Just make it stop!”

“It stops when you start telling the truth, now I suggest you do just that. Who killed Edwin?”

“Zelmira did!”

“Who is Zelmira?”

“She disguised herself as his wife; I don’t know what she was here for but she wanted some extra help. We came with the Black Oak Caravan yesterday!”

“Explain everything,” Gregor growled, his calm demeanor shifting into something darker and dangerous, “And don’t lie!”

Taffy glanced back at the journal in her hands and started to leaf through page by page. A lot of it was fairly boring; each entry contained some sort of event that happened in the town whether it be a reminder to visit several businesses, or to take care of one problem or another. The most recent entries however described “Angela” and their meeting. She’d been in Clearwater for less than a year, and within months of meeting each other they were lawfully wed.

He described a quaint and happy life, yet voiced his concerns with some of her more recent interests. She desired Jennifer’s orchard, though he couldn’t understand why. While he did hold the deed to the land, it had been in Jennifer’s family for generations and he had no intention of just handing it over to his wife no matter how much she begged. He had even caught her going through his office, recently if the latest entry from only last week was accurate, and caused a huge fight.

Taffy closed the journal just as Gregor finished his interrogation. The cultist lay upon the floor, a gasping and bloodied heap with the sickly black ichor still oozing in his veins. The Arbiter removed his torture device from his victim’s leg and cast a wave of magic over him with a single pass of his hand. Soft snores came next as the cultist’s head hit the floor.

“Did you find anything?” Gregor didn’t seem to be in the mood to waste time; he stood up and wiped his hands on the leather of his trousers, giving her a glance before reaching for the cultist.

“Edwin’s journal,” Taffy explained, “The long and short of it: Angela, or whatever her name is, wanted the deed to Jennifer’s Orchard. Edwin wouldn’t give it to her, it caused a huge fight last week because he caught her going through his desk.”

“According to our friend here,” Gregor explained, hauling the man over his shoulder like a flour sack, “Zelmira was sent to Clearwater on a contract. Whatever it was, he wasn’t privy to know, but he and his cohorts were requested as an extra pair of hands for her. They arrived yesterday.”

“Yeah, I heard. With a Black Oak Caravan. Ya know, it’s funny, the local postmaster is a man by the name of Donavan. He’s been giving Jennifer trouble, and having his workers steal her harvest early. He sent out a couple of extra mercenaries last night that came in with their caravan.”

Gregor paused and exhaled deeply, “Really now?”

Taffy nodded, “It’s why Jennifer and I came out here so early. We had enough evidence to bring to Edwin so he could take care of it.”

“And now Edwin is dead and his traitor wife is missing. What of the Postmaster?”

“Gone. I found a note on one of his cronies last night, he left to fulfill a contract of his own.”

“I’m not one to believe in coincidences, but all of this is adding up far too nicely for my taste.” Gregor pinched his nose irritably, massaging the spot for a long moment.

“So what now?”

This brought the Arbiter around, and she watched his shoulders set themselves into a stiff position, “First, we regroup. This whole situation has escalated beyond anything I could’ve imagined. We grab the survivor, we grab Jennifer, I grab my important shit, and we head back to town. I drop this poor bastard off at the town barracks, and then I try to track down Zelmira.”

“Then I’m going with you.”

Once again Gregor turned to her with a frown, “I suppose it wouldn’t do me any good arguing with you about it?”

He almost sounded hopeful, and it made Taffy shoot him a cheeky grin, “Absolutely not.”

The Arbiter shook his head, “Why am I always stuck with the stubborn ones…” He turned away and made to leave, and with a chuckle Taffy fell into line behind him, eager to get out of this house of death.


	11. The Hunter's Path

The Misadventures of Taffy Aloro   
Dungeons and Dragons 5E   
An Original Work   
Family/Adventure/Hurt/Comfort   
Chapter 11   
The Hunter’s Path

[ _ The Hunter’s Path - Marcin Przybylowicz (The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt) _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Wcp7iV42ifI)

~~

Jennifer was right where they left her when Gregor and Taffy returned with Winny and their assassin friend in tow. She’d seemingly been keeping herself busy while they were gone, having tidied up the guest house in that time. Papers were picked up and organized into neat piles while the leftover platters and wine glasses had been washed and put away. She was sweeping when they came in with a knock, and one look at them told her all she needed to know.

Taffy led Winny to the nearby couch and sat her down, rushing to get her some water so she could calm her nerves. The young girl took the glass handed to her but did not drink, staring at the carpet listlessly with pretty blue eyes that were partially hidden by her long golden hair. She was a small, mousey young thing as tall as she was skinny; She couldn’t blame the poor thing, the morning had been quite the ordeal. Jennifer came to sit next to Taffy as Gregor set to packing his stuff,

“What happened?” The older woman asked in hushed tones, Taffy regarded the question for a moment before leaning over to recount the story as quietly as possible for her. There was no need to make Winny relive that all over again. Jennifer’s face was pale by the end of the long winded explanation but she couldn’t hide the motherly concern from her face.

“I’ll take her with me,” she said, smoothing out the wrinkles in her dress, “She can sit at the Inn today while you and the Arbiter work on bringing that horrid woman to justice.”

“Will you two be okay?”

Jennifer nodded, “As long as I remain around people I doubt this woman will risk making that much of a scene. Just find her quickly, for all of our sakes.”

Once Gregor was packed and ready, slinging a bag over his shoulder as he made for the door, they followed in suit. He made for the carriage house first and pulled out a modest carriage from within. It was made of aged, dark wood with a single small window on each side. On the back was a latched door, one that was quickly unlocked so the Arbiter could throw their still sleeping captive inside. Taffy conceded the seats to Jennifer and Winny, who made themselves comfortable as Gregor climbed up to take the reins; Taffy hung off the back of the wagon just to make sure their guest didn’t wake up.

Their first stop once they were back into town was the Inn; Jennifer hurried off with Winny in tow with a soft farewell and prayer for good luck. The young bard hoped that the pair of them would be safe until they found Zelmira and Donavan. The next stop was the local barracks, where the Assassin of Xehere was promptly handed over to the guard captain. It was obvious that everyone knew exactly who Gregor was, the air of respect, awe, and well earned fear was palpable to Taffy who lingered at his side quietly as he worked.

He interrogated all the guards for any information he could get his hands on, but no one in town had seen ‘Angela’ leave the estate. By the time they were finished she could see the Arbiter was nearing the end of his rope,

“Why don’t we go to the Black Oak Post outside of town. Donavan was there most often, if he really is working with Zelmira then he might have left something behind. Especially if he expected himself to return since he left last night, and this whole fiasco took place this morning.”

Gregor eyed her, the impressed look not very well hidden in his eyes, “You ever consider working for the Arbites?” He smirked, “You’ve got a talent for this.”

Taffy laughed, “I think you’re giving me too much credit; I’ve read a lot of mystery novels, that hardly counts as good deduction skills.”

Within the hour the pair of them were pulling up to the seemingly abandoned post. Most of Donavan’s men had been in Jennifer’s Orchard last night where they’d been killed by Galta and his kin, so she wasn’t expecting anyone to be here. Still better to be safe than sorry.

Gregor took the lead and slowly led them through the establishment, from the warehouse to the main front room where all the goods were displayed. The only thing that could be heard were the sounds of the surrounding Vastwood and their own careful footsteps on creaking floorboards. Once he was sure that they were well and truly alone did Gregor finally relax a bit.

“Split up and let’s see what we can find,” He ordered, spinning around to begin his investigation and leaving Taffy to her own devices. She immediately made for the back room to make a nuisance of herself. It acted like a storeroom and office space for the post, she could see a desk filled with what appeared to be ledgers and orders coming in from Ro’war. Donavan’s penmanship was neat and easily readable, a testament to his higher education, therefore making it easy to see that none of the papers held anything of interest to her.

She rifled through the desk next, checking for false bottoms in each drawer. She got the feeling that Donavan was a little smarter than that, so turned her attention to the wider room. She tapped on each floorboard systematically until one rang out hollowly beneath her boot. Several more tests told her that it was a large swath of the floor that was empty beneath her.

“Hey,” she poked her head out of the backroom door, “I think I found something!”

Gregor was there in a heartbeat, testing the floors himself, “You know I was serious about you joining the Arbites.”

Once again Taffy shook her head, “So was I, way too many mystery novels good sir,” she grinned, “Besides, I don’t think a lot of them would be super thrilled at having a half elf in their order, much less a half drow.”

A pained look crossed the old Arbiter’s face at that, “I know our reputation is unbecoming,” He said as he bent down, careful fingers trying to pry between the floorboards, “We’re not as bad as we used to be.”

“But some of you are still shitty.” Taffy pointed out, to which Gregor sighed,

“Some things are harder to discard; I won’t deny that to be an Arbiter is more of a position of political power these days than an actual peacekeeping force, and that there are those who would abuse that. I can’t control them, but I can control how I conduct myself.”

Taffy regarded the old Arbiter with a new perspective, admiring his blatant honesty and conviction. He knew his organization and its sordid reputation yet strived to be better than all that.

Finally Gregor pulled a single floorboard loose and peered down into the level below. He hummed in interest before moving to the next one, eventually creating a sizable hole for him to fit through. Taffy frowned and eyed it, knowing full well she couldn’t squeeze in so chose to wait patiently.

A few notebooks were thrown up from the darkness, "Can you go through these?"

Taffy set to work, sitting down cross legged to go through more of Donovan's neat penmanship. These logs differed vastly than the ledgers; the entries varied from date to date but described what appeared to be shipment movements and lists. Firearms, a wide range of goods, and to her surprise an extensive list of drugs and poisons.

The next one described symbols and old roads, long abandoned with little travellers. The last one was an actual journal, filled less with personal thoughts but more with contracts he'd taken. None of them appeared good. Then among the last of the pages a familiar name stood out.

Zelmira, the assassin of Xehere, had been indeed contracted by Donavan. In the short description of their arrangement her job was to locate and retrieve the deed to Jennifer's Orchard while he operated as a smuggler for her and her murderous cult members. Someone in the Black Oak wanted Jennifer's land for the abundance of profitable apple harvests and for the sacred tree that sat upon the hill.

The last entry penned by him described some sort of large shipment heading out to Ro'war,  _ 415 E Gold Rd _ in the King's District to be exact, but what it was Donavan didn't say. However, he did describe a location deep within the Vastwood somewhere west of Clearwater. An ancient amphitheatre that he seemingly used as a common meeting place due to how close they were to his smuggling routes. Taffy tore out the page and peered into the hole,

"So I doubt this needs to be said," she called out, "But Donavan's a smuggler."

Gregor actually laughed, "That explains everything I found down here. I also found some of Jennifer's missing harvests. Looks like he's been using magic to keep them fresh."

"Also, he’s definitely working with this Zelmira bitch, I think I might know where they are."

“Good, there’s nothing else of interest here.” Gregor said as he started to pull himself out while Taffy backed off to give him room, “I’ll come back to confiscate the goods once we finish this. Do you know anyone else who might work here?”

Taffy shook her head and went on to explain what she had found, the old Arbiter listened carefully while tapping his chin thoughtfully, “Well, if we’re lucky they’ll still be there. Let’s get going.”

“Wait, wait, wait!” Gregor paused and looked to Taffy, “I think we should bring one more person, and I know just the gal!”

~~

Videl sat at Jennifer’s kitchen table in silence, listening to Taffy’s long winded story as she gently massaged the bridge of her nose. A plate of food lay untouched nearby, a testament to the monk’s apparent exasperation,

“So let me get this straight,” She said after a long span of silence, “This morning, you not only confirmed that the giant wolf last night was the Demi-god Galta, but you also went into his lair to find evidence about the Black Oak Company. An event that you didn’t wake me up for?”

“Yup.” The bard replied simply, earning her a blank expression from Videl. Gregor, who had been enjoying a cup of coffee at the other end of the table, coughed into his hand.

“Afterwards, instead of waking me up, you and Jennifer then decide to head straight to the Lord’s manor, barge into the guest house after no one answered the door, bother an  _ Arbiter _ ,” Videl narrowed her eyes and hissed that out, “And then came across a gruesome murder scene that not only confirms that Edwin’s wife is sketchy as fuck but that she and Donavan were working together.”

“That about sums up the morning, yes.” Taffy said, very aware of the thinly veiled lecture she was receiving but not at all caring. Videl sighed and once again pinched her nose,

“It’s too early to drink isn’t it?” She muttered, more to herself than anyone else, “Odric was right: you  _ are _ a magnet for trouble…”

Taffy ignored that comment, yet it was Gregor who spoke next, “All that aside, we have a general idea where this Donavan and Zelmira are, and we could use the help. We take care of them, and this whole trouble is done and over with.”

“And why should I help an Arbiter?” Videl questioned, quite harshly in fact. Gregor didn’t flinch at her words, a sign that he was used to that kind of vitriol, but instead stared at her blankly waiting for an answer.

“Because~,” Taffy cut in, hoping to stop a fight before it started, “You’d be helping me out, and the lovely people of Clearwater who’ve been suffering under the yoke of Donavan and his lackeys!”

Videl rolled her eyes in amusement at her theatrics, “Fine,” she grunted, pulling herself from her chair, “Let’s get this over with then.”

Gregor finished off his cup and grabbed his things, exiting Jennifer’s farmhouse with an energy of anticipation and determination. Videl followed behind, armed only with her fists, while Taffy brought up their rear. Once all of them were in the old Arbiter’s wagon they set off into the Vastwood in search of their foes.


	12. Berserkir

The Misadventures of Taffy Aloro  
Dungeons and Dragons 5E   
Original Work  
Action/Adventure/Family/Hurt/Comfort   
Chapter 12   
Berserkir

Berserkir - Danheim

~~

There was an ancient aura to the Vastwood, so mysterious and magical Taffy could feel it in her bones. She was a Bard from the College of Glamour, she was trained in the ways of fae arts.. She knew their magic when she sensed it, and this amphitheater was  _ steeped _ in it. The trees of the surrounding forest were massive, nearly as thick as they were tall, with a symphony of colorful leaves hanging from the canopy above that sheltered the forest floor in cool shadows. Occasionally a whispering breeze rustled through the leaves, bringing with it the sighs of the forest and an ever sweet breeze. It was almost unnaturally quiet too. For sure there was the quick song of a bird bouncing in the boughs above them, but it was far too sparse to fill the quiet and reflective pall over the area.

“I think we found them.” Taffy muttered, peering over a fallen log into the ancient ruins below. The carved stone and wooden seats were covered in thick overgrowth, and she could clearly see figures moving in between them as they carried cargo from behind the grand theatre to waiting carts nearby. The theatre itself was much the same; at one point it must have been grand but now lay overgrown with vegetation and crumbling to dust with the passing of the years.

Gregor didn’t say anything at that, he watched the activity below them for a moment or two as he loaded his firearms in preparation. Videl was next to her, breathing in deep and staring off into the forest behind them in some pre battle meditation. Taffy bit her lip and shifted uncomfortably on her knees,

“So what’s the plan? I can’t see Zelmira or Donavan.”

“I’d rather know that they’re here first before we give up the element of surprise…” Gregor frowned.

Taffy nodded sagely, “I could sneak down there and see.” She didn’t miss the sidelong glance Videl gave her at that, to which the young bard childishly stuck out her tongue, “Look I know I’m not the most obvious choice,” She patted at her thick thighs, “but I know how to cast invisibility on myself and that should help. Better than going in guns ablazing, right?”

“Any better ideas?” The monk looked at the Arbiter, who shrugged,

“Not really.”

“Fine then, but don’t die. If anything happens to you, Odric will kill me.”

Taffy grinned with the warm fuzzy feeling that blossomed in her chest, “I knew that old drunk cared.”

“Way more than you think…” Videl muttered, but she was ignored by Taffy, who tapped into her small well of magic and promptly disappeared from view. 

She hoped the spell would last for her trek down into the amphitheater; for as long as she could remember she always had a tough time with her spells. Some things that came naturally to other bards were more difficult for her. Yet, in that same line, sometimes her magic would spiral out of control. It happened more often when she performed, tapping into her well too much because she got so lost in each harmony and melody. It was all so confusing and she couldn’t understand why; and she also couldn’t help the feelings of jealousy she had when comparing herself to her classmates who excelled far more than she.

Though she supposed she had no room to complain all that much, her small retinue of magics had aided her so far. Better not to look a gift horse in the mouth.

Taffy picked her way through the shrubbery and the trees, giving the amphitheater a wide berth while making her way to it’s backside. The workers were talking and joking amongst themselves as they moved their crates, unaware that there was a stranger amongst them, but not commenting about anything in particular. When she finally rounded the edge of the amphitheater and to the back she found one more wagon being filled with goods.

And to her luck, Donavan and Zelmira.

Or what appeared to be Zelmira. Some of the features were there, like the shape of the face and the way she carried herself, but her pale skin now had a scaly hue to it and her hair was much darker instead of the blonde it had been before.

And her eyes were a bestial gold, her pupils narrowed down into slits as she scowled down at Donavan, who was fuming mad.

“Are you out of your fucking mind!?” He screamed, his normally neat hair mussed up as he nervously ran his hands through it, “That bastard husband of yours was the only thing that was keeping those idiot farmers from running me out of town, and you killed him!?”

“He was useless,” she snapped, crossing her arms and sneering, “With him out of the way I can take care of anyone who crosses you, including that Innkeeper who owns the orchard. Now I assume you will hold up your end of the deal?”

Donavan growled, “It’s already been done,” He said, “Though if I’d known you’d pull this stunt I would have waited so you didn’t fuck this up for me!”

“Listen here, worm!” Zelmira stepped closed, pointing an elongated nail at the Postmaster, “The terms of the contract were clear, you move my cargo to its intended destination and I get you the Orchard. I tried the roundabout way, now I do this how I want.”

“And what good will the orchard do me when I have the townspeople at my throat?”

“Oh, they’re just humans. Kill them for all I care.”

Taffy pulled back from the edge of the theatre, they were here but she wasn’t sure how to tell Gregor and Videl that. With some concentration she could cast a messaging spell to them hiding on the ridge, but that required her to break her invisibility. Yet crawling all the way back to them could waste precious time, letting either of their targets time to leave.

So she took a chance and settled herself down into the shrubby by one of the nearby trees and quickly made her move,

_ They’re here,”  _ She muttered mentally, gazing intently at the fallen log where she knew them to be,  _ “Behind the amphitheater, they’re arguing so now’s the time to make a move if we have one.” _

She waited with bated breath, watching the ridge until Gregor came strolling leisurely out from the tree line.

“Gentlemen,” He called, his long rifle in hand, unperturbed that he was basically outnumbered, “I am Arbiter Gregor Horn, and the way I see it the lot of you have two choices. You come quietly on charges of conspiracy of murder and smuggling, or I kill you all. What’ll it be?”

Their answers were drawn swords and a few firearms; Gregor shrugged his shoulders and took aim, “Fine, have it your way.”

Even from her hiding spot on the other side of the clearing Taffy could feel the spark of magic ignite in the air. It made the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end, a loud crack and a roar shook the surrounding wood in the next moment. A fireball exploded in the heart of the group, sending them scattering with the force of the impact and setting a few of them on fire.

Zelmira and Donavan were quick to react, coming out front to assess the damage. This caught the old Arbiter’s attention, “Zelmira of the Cult of Xehere, I find you guilty of several counts of murder and association to a known and outlawed cult.”

He took aim again, but instead of a fireball another spell was let loose upon them. Cackling lightning cracked and erupted from the bullet that had been loaded into the rifle; Zelmira deftly dodged, flipping back gracefully on her hands and knees, though Donavan wasn’t as quick on his feet. He stumbled back and hit the ground with a grunt but scrambled up and drew out his blade without missing a beat.

In what appeared to be the same exact moment a blur jumped out from the tree line, a flash of flowing robes that jumped across the seats and into the heart of the thugs while they were still stunned. Videl was a flurry of kicks and punches, each contact making a loud crack that knocked a man or two off of their feet.

In the confusion Taffy took her chance and jumped up from her hiding space, drawing her sword and bounding towards Donavan and Zelmira. She caught the postmaster by surprise, who barely raised his blade in time to block her attack. A look of recognition crossed his face, one that quickly turned into a hateful sneer, and he quickly lashed back out at her. They danced back and forth in this duel of death, Taffy’s mind going blank save for the instinct for survival.

Then, seemingly from nowhere, Videl joined her. A fist connected with his gut as her other elbow smashed itself into his face. With another fluid movement she grabbed his head and jammed her knee into his face as far as she could get it, and Taffy listened as it connected with a sickening crunch. She grimaced as Donavan crumpled to the floor, knocked out cold by Videl’s brutal attacks.

A shrill scream pierced the air as Taffy panted from the overexertion, she looked over to find Gregor standing over Zelmira, a blade in hand from one of the nearby corpses that dripped in oozing neon green blood. He dropped it with a scowl and nudged her body with his boot, “Your sentence is death. May the gods have mercy on your soul.”

Now that the chaos had ended, Taffy took stock of their situation and surroundings. Several bodies littered the abandoned amphitheater, smoking from the fireball that Gregor had set off, or beaten to death by Videl. The sight made her stomach churn; this was not her first fight by any means nor was this the first time she’d witnessed death like this. Yet still it didn’t sit right with her, was this really what a Venture was all about?

Senseless death?

Greedy people willing to throw innocent lives away to get what they wanted?

“Is he still alive?” Gregor broke through her unsettling reverie, eliciting a nod from the young bard as the three of them looked down at the postmaster, “Well, let’s see about waking him up.”

The old Arbiter grabbed the young man to prop him against one of the nearby crates. Once he was steadied a wave of powerful curatives was washed over him; a groan escaped his chest and he looked up at them groggily. His face was black and blue, swelling and bleeding from his obviously broken nose and from the mouth. HIs eyes landed on Taffy and she saw him scowl,

“If I’d known you’d be so much trouble,” he muttered as he shifted, reaching out to pull his knees close to his chest, “I never would have suggested you staying in town. Better to let the bandits have you.”

He spat at her feet, blood and saliva spattering her boots. Taffy scowled at him in kind, reaching into her waist pouch to pull out the journal page she’d taken from his outpost. She kneeled down and shoved it into his face,

“What did you move here?”

He didn’t say anything, and it only angered her even further. People died because of him, and he didn’t care. If he had had his way, Jennifer would have died. Mallory would have grown up without her parents, perhaps even been killed herself. 

What a selfish, self serving asshole!

“Answer me.” She snapped, “What did you move for Zelmira?”

It was the barest flinch on his part, a hand darting down to his boot to reach in for a weapon. Taffy froze only to feel a hand grab her by the shirt and pull her out of the way, but instead of lashing out at her Donavan took an eerily familiar black dagger and jammed it into his thigh. He snapped the blade just Gregor cursed and stepped towards him, but they could only watch bubbling red blood turn black in the blink in the eye.

“I really don’t like you,” Donavan spat again, dark ichor traveling up his veins far faster than she’d witnessed before, “I’ll see you in hell, bitch.”

Black crawled up his face, erupted from his mouth, and oozed from his eyes and ears; he died with a rattle and hateful sneer etched into his features. Taffy screamed in frustration, moving to stand and kick a nearby crate. A hand fell onto her shoulder as she fumed, and she found the old Arbiter offering her the smallest comforting smile,

“It’s over,” he said,

“But what about-”

“It’s over Taffy,” he repeated, “Anything else that comes after I’ll take care of.”

She nodded, not at all satisfied with the outcome but knowing there was nothing more that she could do. Gregor approached Donavan’s oozing corpse and grabbed the broken hilt of the dagger that lay nearby, she could tell he was unhappy.

“What is that dagger anyway,” she asked, remembering he’d used something like it earlier in the day.

“It’s called a Misericorde,” he explained, “It’s specifically used by the Arbites to gather information and permanently take care of threats.”

“Permanently?” Videl prompted, crossing her arms, Gregor nodded,

“Anyone killed by a Misericorde can’t be resurrected. The magic imbued in it permanently severs the bond between body and soul. My question is how did Donavan get his hands on one…?”

Taffy didn’t like the implication in his tone, “Do you think an Arbiter could have given it to him?”

“It’s not out of the question, but neither is him simply killing an Arbiter and taking it.”

Taffy shrugged and turned away, walking to the edge of the theatre to sit down. Videl joined her, gently nudging her in the arm as she did,

“You okay?”

“Yeah,” Taffy sighed, rubbing the back of her neck, “I guess.”

“It’s over now,” the monk said, parroting the Arbiter’s words “Jennifer is safe, Clearwater is safe, and Zelmira paid for killing Edwin and threatening everyone.”

Taffy nodded silently, not sure how to answer Videl or even if she should. Because she was right, everyone was safe. But how many people had to die before that happened? And that question ran around in her head long after they departed the Amphitheatre, leaving nothing behind but abandoned carts and burning bodies.


	13. Noble Maiden Fair

The Misadventures of Taffy Aloro  
Dungeons and Dragons 5E  
An Original Work  
Action/Adventure/Family/Hurt/Comfort  
Chapter 13  
Noble Maiden Fair

[ _Noble Maiden Fair (Music Box) - Henry William_ ](https://youtu.be/dE7XYlUGU1s)   
  


~~

It seemed that once Taffy and her companions returned to town everything happened all at once, leaving her standing by to watch it all pass in a blur. When Gregor broke the news of Lord Edwin’s untimely demise the people of Clearwater were understandably upset. The Lord had held much love and respect, and they had trusted his wisdom and guidance, so to hear they were without a strong leader made them very nervous.

What were they supposed to do now?

Who would replace him in time?

Gregor had no answers when they turned these questions to him, and Taffy felt bad that the old Arbiter had to bear the brunt of such sadness and confusion.

A funeral was held for the former Lord the very next day with all the townsfolk in attendance. They buried him beneath a grand oak that sat upon his property, a staple of his boyhood so said Jennifer’s father. The citizens spoke kind words and recited fond memories, and lifted prayers that his soul could now find peace with the gods.

But Taffy couldn’t help but think of all the others who had died too. Of all the servants Zelmira and her thugs slaughtered, or the men Donavan had with him that died as well. Terrible as they were, she didn’t know the true reasons why they did the things they did. Were they so bad that they didn’t deserve to be remembered too?

And so she silently offered them prayers as well, hoping that they could find freedom and peace in the afterlife.

The next day life returned to normal, or as normal as it could get considering the circumstances. Jennifer returned to running her Inn and preparing her Orchard for harvest, far too busy to entertain her guests now that everything had settled. She did offer Gregor respite on the couch in her sitting room, knowing that the man was now out of a place to stay. He gratefully accepted, though Taffy and Videl barely saw him during the rest of the week.

He spent the first day clearing out the old Black Oak Trading Post outside of town of all its illegal goods, and promptly returned any stolen property to their rightful owners. He then spent the day after hunting down all of the contraband Donavan had sold over the past few weeks, seizing several firearms from the local farmsteads, and a few potions and poisons that were definitely not approved for sale in Eden. Taffy half expected him to arrest half of the town, but yet again the old Arbiter proved his compassion and understanding by letting them slide with a warning.

Then the Harvest day was upon them, too soon for Taffy’s taste for she barely had any time to enjoy the rest of the week. Jennifer was up before dawn that day, and it was the smell of food and coffee that roused the young bard from a restless sleep. Her rest was dreamless, thankfully, but she couldn’t quite get rid of the heaviness that had settled in her gut a few days prior.

With everything going on there was no time to really process all that had happened, and she wasn’t quite sure who to bring it up to. While she was sure Jennifer would be understanding, Taffy didn’t want to bother her since she already had so much on her plate to begin with.

And she already knew what Gregor and Videl would say; that it was done and over with and that no one could be hurt by Zelmira and Donavan again. Far better to move on now, than to dwell on it.

It was times like this she wished Odric was here with her.

Or even her mother…

Taffy sighed deeply and threw back the blankets to search for the leather terrarium she knew to be nearby. The Madame greeted her as she always did, spinning excitedly in a circle before reaching up with her legs as if she desired to be picked up. The young half drow complied with a smile and took her in hand to cradle her close and settle her into her bosom.

Little, fuzzy legs kneaded her skin in small comforting motions, as if she could sense Taffy’s distress. Said bard laid back down upon the cot and gazed listlessly out of the little window, watching the bright pink band of the sunrise grow larger and larger with each passing minute. It was a big day ahead for the farmers of Clearwater, and days such as these offered Taffy a much needed distraction.

She was dressed and downstairs within the next half hour, smiling brightly as if she could put all her thoughts and troubles behind her. She enjoyed Jennifer’s early morning breakfast and exchanged pleasant conversation, and before she knew it she found herself out in the fields with a handful of other volunteers.

They worked from dawn til the afternoon, and Taffy was sweating buckets by the time they broke for lunch. Hauling her ass up and down ladders and toting crates back and forth to the barn was more work than she originally thought. Yet she could feel the sense of community, and it pleased her to feel Jennifer try and make her a part of that.

“Hullo Miss Taffy,” Taffy looked up from her crate perch to find Winny smiling down at her. “Thirsty?”

“Absolutely parched.” Taffy grinned, gratefully taking a glass of cool water from the young girl. Winny had been following Jennifer around since that fateful day in Edwin’s manor, and the older woman appeared to be quite taken with her. When she wasn’t at Jennifer’s side she could often be found at the Inn serving the guests food and drink. Taffy was glad that she seemed to be bouncing back okay.

“Umm, Miss Taffy,” Winny averted her eyes shyly and scuffed at the dirt with the heel of her boot, “I just wanted to say thank you, for saving my life.”

“Wasn’t just me,” the bard pointed out, “Gregor helped too; and I’m just glad I could be there to help. How are you adjusting?”

“Oh, very well! Miss Jennifer has been teaching me all about the Inn, and she says next year she’s gonna show me how to tend to the Orchard!”

“I’m glad to hear it!” Taffy laughed, “Thank you for the water, Winny.”

The young girl departed with a skip in her step, with Taffy watching her as she went. It was nice to know that out of all the death that happened, something nice had happened to the people of Clearwater.

After lunch it was back to work, and they worked until the sun began to set. Now that the days harvest was coming to an end, more and more people began to gather at the White Apple Orchard. They brought food, drink, and song and with their help they stored the last of the apple crates in the barn. Soon celebrations echoed off into the night, with candles and lights being hung from the branches of the trees that created a cascade of twisting shadows. Children could be heard screaming and laughing between the droning sounds of the talking adults, drinking their fill of Pickman Brothers Apple Cider.

Around midnight, as the full harvest moon climbed ever higher in the glimmering night sky, the noise of song and dance quietened into a somber and reverent pall. Taffy followed the crowd as they gathered upon the hill where the Sacred Apple Tree stood proudly against the black sky, its apples shimmering like bits of starlight made real. The crowd stopped at the base of the tree and one by one heads bowed down in silent prayer.

So it was much to her surprise when she felt a gentle touch on her shoulder, and she turned to find Jennifer taking her by the arm to lead her to the front of the crowd. Gregor and Videl soon joined her, gazing up at the gentle boughs of the tree as its limbs swayed gently in the breeze.

“Taffy, Videl, Gregor," Jennifer addressed each of them in turn, "You three have done so much for us here in Clearwater," A murmur of agreement swept through the townsfolk, "So it's only right that you three get to offer your prayers to Sehanine first, and receive her blessings."

Taffy once again gazed up at the Sacred Apple Tree before taking a knee with Gregor and Videl on either side of her to pray. It was quiet save for the crickets chirping and the occasional cool breeze that rustled the leaves.

_Ummm, thank you Lady Sehanine for all the good things I have in my life, and for guiding such good friends into my life._

Taffy crinkled her nose and furrowed her brow, was she doing this right? Too formal? Not formal enough?

_The only thing I'd ask for is for you to watch over my friends, and to make sure the people of Clearwater stay safe. Oh! And can you peek in on Odric once in a while? I worry about him a lot, and could you let him know that I miss him?_

Taffy paused in silence, wondering if there was anything she was missing. Then, the smallest thought invaded her mind, one that both upset her and made her angry at the same time.

_If it's not too much trouble, and I totally understand if it's not possible, but could you make sure that my father is in Ro'war when I get there. I know he has a gift for my birthday there, but…. I kinda wanted him to be there too…_

_And tell my momma I said hi, and that I miss her._

So wrapped up in her prayers, Taffy didn't hear the gasps and murmurs of the crowd behind her. A gentle squeeze on her arm brought her attention back to the present and to Videl, who merely pointed a finger upwards.

Clear eyes turned up and watched in awe as the limbs of the Sacred Apple Tree began to sway and move. Given how the crowd was reacting Taffy had to assume this wasn't normal. A bough from the highest point, with a single silver apple hanging from it, reached downwards towards Taffy. It twisted and swayed until it dangled its gift just over her head, moving not an inch as if it was waiting patiently for her to talk it.

Carefully, with both hands, she plucked it free and watched as the tree returned to form. The apple in her hands was not unlike those that hung on the branches above her, yet it seemed to shine so much more brightly like it had absorbed the moonbeams from on high. A glimmer passed over it once in the Harvest Moon Light, and in her head she heard someone speak. Soft, yet it seemed to encompass her entire being. Gentle, but spoke with the tone of a thousand voices.

_One bite…._

Taffy gasped and dropped her gift, and it fell silently into her lap,

"Are you okay?" Videl looked concerned, the worry etched into her face. Taffy nodded after a moments hesitation.

"Yeah… but I don't understand, why did I get one like that? What about you two? You saved Clearwater too." Taffy grabbed a handkerchief from her hip pouch and wrapped up her prize, and safely stored it away.

Gregor shook his head and smiled, "But none of it would have been possible without you," He said, "You helped Jennifer protect her Orchard, you deduced that something had gone wrong in the manor. You connected the dots between Zelmira and Donavan."

"I just don't think it seems fair." Taffy muttered, earning her a chuckle from Jennifer,

"They'll still get their blessings sweet," she said, pulling the young bard to her feet and dusting her off, "They'll just have to use a ladder like the rest of us."

The rest of the ceremony continued without a hitch. One by one the townsfolk offered their prayers to the moon goddess and took her blessing. Once everyone had finished Jennifer took a nearby crate and began to harvest the rest. A few farmers stayed behind to help her, while the rest said their goodbyes and disappeared into the darkness of the valley.

Gregor, Videl, Taffy, and Jennifer's father all returned to the farmhouse, completely worn out from the long day. Mallory was fast asleep in her grandfather's arms, cutely clutching her silver apple close to her. Taffy and Videl retreated to the attic after bidding everyone a goodnight. It didn't take long for the monk to find her cozy spot, sitting propped up on the cot next to the wall, and soon Taffy was listening to her loud snores.

For the better part of an hour, the half drow turned this way and that. The cot was hard, and her pillow didn't feel right. Even the blanket just couldn't keep her warm. She missed her house, she missed her room with her four poster bed. She missed falling asleep listening to Odric play his violin in the other room.

Taffy sniffed as the overwhelming urge to cry made her eyes water and sting.

Taffy sat up and threw back the blanket to run furiously at her eyes. She felt like such a big baby, missing all this stupid stuff. She leaned up against the window and looked out on the peaceful orchard. Jennifer must have finished harvesting the rest of the silver apples, for the tree sat silently upon the hill in the distance.

To her surprise, a familiar great form crawled out of the roots of said tree. Galta shook himself and stretched before pacing around the base and sitting just beneath the bows, facing the harvest moon. A howl filled the air, followed by smaller yips and howls soon after. It sounded sad and lonesome, listening to Galta howl to his mother above him.

She almost knew how he felt. She missed her mom too.

As Galta called to Sehanine, Taffy reached down beside her cot to find her hip pouch. The apple still shimmered though it was wrapped up in the soft kerchief, and was just as smooth as she once again took it in hand.

Again, the voice from before whispered in her ear,

_One bite, one night, to see that which your heart misses most._

For what felt like an eternity, she contemplated Sehanines blessing before bringing it to her mouth and taking a sizable bite. It was unlike anything she had tasted before, yet felt so achingly familiar. Like her mother's home cooking on a winter's eve, curled up in their blankets in front for the roaring fire in the hearth.

Her eyelids began to feel heavy, and she could feel her limbs going numb. A snort escaped her as her head lolled forward to her chest and a wave of sleepiness washed over her.

A hand cupped her cheek and brought her tired gaze up, and the sight of the figure standing before her was enough to jolt her awake. She looked just like Taffy remembered her; Kai, her mother, smiled down at her as her other hand cupped her other cheek.

She appeared to be made of glittering moonlight, but even so Taffy could still see the fiery red of her hair falling over stocky broad shoulders. A rune was etched into the pale skin of her forehead, a tree with intricate lines that ran down her face, over her eyes, and swirled in beautiful patterns across her neck, shoulders, chest, and everywhere else.

"Babyen min," she hummed, her voice like a summer's rain, "My Taphamelia."

"Momma?" A tear slipped down her cheek, and she found herself rising halfway up to reach her, her hands gripping her mother's strong arms as if she couldn't believe she was real.

Kai smiled again, "Yes love, I'm here. Sehanine came to me, she told me what you did." She lovingly squeezed Taffy's face and pulled her in to kiss her forehead, "I am so proud of you, Babyen min."

The tears that Taffy had been holding back broke free in one great wave, spilling down her cheeks as she threw her arms around her mother. Kai held her close, her embrace just as soft, warm, and comforting as Taffy remembered. Her mother pulled her down to sit on the cot with her, not once letting go until Taffy was good and ready. Even then she laid down in her mother's lap, the familiar feel of her fingers in her hair.

Taffy talked and talked and talked, babbling on and on about everything that she could recall. She talked of Odric, and growing up with him, and about how she'd gotten into Veils Bardic College and her graduation. She even spoke fondly of Videl, who was still snoring soundly on her cot across the room, and of the events of her birthday.

One of which made her pause,

"I got a letter," she said slowly, clutching the hide of her mother's leather trousers, "From dad."

Kai's fingers paused a bit before returning to the calming motion through Taffy's hair. Delicate hands even ran over her long ears, easing a content sigh from the young half drow's chest, "Oh? And what did this letter say?"

"He has a gift for me in the bank of Ro'war, not much else than that other than the usual platitudes. _I know you have questions_ , yadda yadda."

There was a long minute of silence that followed; Kai ran her fingers through her daughter's hair as Taffy stared off at the wall until she decided to break the silence with a question that had haunted her for years,

"Why did he leave us?"

She felt her mother hesitate again, "That," she said carefully, "is a story that is not mine to tell."

Taffy moved her head just enough to glance at her mother, who merely gazed at her with soft blue eyes. She knew it wasn't the answer she wanted, but the half elf was very aware that her mother wouldn't budge on the matter. If it wasn't her story, then Kai had no reason to speak on the matter further. Taffy huffed unhappily; her mother's fingers pulled teasingly at her ears,

"I know you have questions, love. You'll get your answers in time."

"I hate him." Taffy said simply,

"I know," Kai replied, "It might not make you feel better, but I know he loves you, dearest."

Taffy snorted, "He has a funny way of showing it." She played with the fabric of her mother's trousers, feeling the soft fur slide beneath her fingertips, "I want him to be there."

"It's okay to want that, Taffy. No matter how you feel about him, it's normal to still want him to be there." Kai comforted, Taffy said nothing to that, and continued to gaze at the opposite wall.

"You don't have to go if you don't want to, love." Her mother offered after another minute or two, and it surprised Taffy to hear her say that.

"I figured you'd want me to go see him." Kai chuckled,

"It doesn't matter what I want, Taffy. What matters is what _you_ want. It's your choice, love, there is no right or wrong." A pained look crossed her face as she gazed down at her daughter in her lap, her hands gently grazing her cheeks, "All I ever wanted was for you to have the chance to make the choices I never had. What you do with your life is in your control, no one else's, don't ever forget that.:

"I won't." Taffy promised solemnly, and she beamed at the smile her mother gave her. Just behind the glimmering form of her mother Taffy could make out the familiar pinkish band of the sunrise just outside the window. She chuckled, "Morning already? I'm gonna be so tired tomorrow…"

"Well then, perhaps it's time for you to wake up." Kai moved, urging Taffy to sit up and lay back down on the cot the proper way. Her mother tucked the blanket around her shoulders, her daughter gazing at her in confusion,

"I'm asleep?" Kai nodded, "So this was only a dream, it wasn't real?" Taffy felt a haze begin to wash over her, the edges of her vision getting fuzzier and fuzzier like the world was falling away. She felt the farewell ghost of her mother's fingers in her hair again, and the woman kissed her oh so gently and smiled,

"Of course it's a dream, sweetheart, but that doesn't mean it's any less real then the waking world. I love you so much, Babyen min, and no matter where you go I will always be with you."

The world faded away all at once only for Taffy to sit up in the cot with a gasp. Everything was the same as before save for the sun rising over the valley; yet in her lap was the silver apple. She took it gently in hand and found the single bite she took from it. A smile touched her lips, and fresh tears dampened her cheeks as she cradled it close to her heart.

_One bite, one night, this is my gift to you._

_May you see what your heart misses most, and know that they miss you too._


	14. Into the Wild

The Misadventures of Taffy Aloro  
Dungeons and Dragons 5E   
An Original Work  
Action/Adventure/Family/Hurt/Comfort   
Chapter 14   
Into the Wild

[ Into the Wild - Adrian Von Ziegler ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KdfQhT1ZNfg&list=RDKdfQhT1ZNfg&start_radio=1)

~~

Clearwater Square was quiet the next morning, the townsfolk all completely exhausted from the prior weeks events and festivities. Taffy ran a brush along the wide flank of their bay horse, who nickered and pawed at the ground. She could feel his anticipation building, eager to be on his way. A sentiment that the young bard once again shared with the wild beast. His enthusiasm caused the wagon he was hitched to to lurch, and a loud clatter followed by inventive cursing erupted from the back.

“Taffy!” Videl poked her head out and around, offering a playful scowl, “Keep Beast still, it’s hard enough tying everything down without him bucking around like that.”

“Sorry Videl.” Taffy giggled, and she ran a soothing hand along Beast’s thick neck. An appropriate name for such a wild creature. Across the way she eyed Arbiter Gregor Horn finishing his preparations as well. 

It saddened Taffy that she had to depart so soon, especially after such a long and eventful week, but they still had a three week journey ahead of them to the Capital City of Ro’war. Neither she nor Videl heard anymore rumors from the King’s Road about potential bandit attacks since their arrival last week, but given that it was Donavan who had warned them Taffy wasn’t too keen on trusting his word.

“Are you girls sure you have everything you need?” Taffy glanced at Jennifer helping Videl pack the wagon, their crates of goods gifts from the town.

“Yeah. Thanks by the way for making sure we were set up for the long journey.”

Jennifer waved her hand dismissively, “Think nothing of it, dearie.”

Taffy smiled and ran a last reassuring hand over Beast’s snout before joining her friends. Jennifer was quick to offer her a gentle smile, and was soon mothering her with a frenzy. She fixed and refixed the fastens of her leathers in a fashion that reminded her of Odric.

“Promise me you girls will be safe.”

“We’re gonna try our best,” Taffy chirped with a smile, taking the older woman by the hands, “We’ll come back for next year’s harvest festival.”

The Innkeeper smiled and cupped Taffy gently by the cheeks, “I’m already looking forward to it. You two will always be welcome in my house. I’ll make sure to have actual beds for ya, instead of cots.”

They shared a laugh, and soon enough Jennifer was stepping back into her Inn with a final farewell. Videl and Taffy made for the front, now that everything was packed and ready to go they could finally restart their journey. Taffy was practically vibrating with excitement as she helped Videl up into the driver's seat. She was about to clamber up after her when a polite cough brought her attention around to Gregor.

He held out his hand to her, a silver gleaming token with a lion’s head emblazoned on it sitting in his palm. Taffy took it and observed it curiously in the early morning light, tilting it this way and that.

“It’s an Arbiter’s Token,” he explained, “If you ever need something done or a door opened here in Eden, especially in our ‘Upper Echelons’, you can always use that.”

Taffy hummed under her breath; such a tiny thing that held so much political power…

It made sense, Gregor _had_ mentioned that his position was more a political one these days.

“Thank you,” Taffy pocketed the coin in her handy little hip pouch, “But why--”

“Taffy, I don’t hand these things out lightly. To the right people, this is a very valuable currency, and in some cases I’ve seen it do more harm than good. However, I firmly believe you deserve that token to use how you see fit.”

The half drow nodded, “Well then Gregor, I suppose this is farewell. Though you could still join us on our way to Ro’war.”

The old Arbiter shook his head in amusement, “As much as I’d love to, I can’t. Clearwater was a stop on my way to an assignment down south, and I still have to complete it. Perhaps in the future.” Gregor tipped his hat politely to her, “Avandra guide your travels, Taffy.”

Taffy returned his gesture with a graceful bow of her own, “Advandra guide your travels.”

Gregor was long gone by the time Taffy clambered up into the driver’s seat and settled down. She checked on the Madame and retrieved her harp as Videl did a final check on their wagon. Eventually, with an expert snap of the reins, she guided them down the dirt road out of Clearwater. She looked back at the town as they disappeared around the bend, and offered them the smallest wave farewell.

And a part of her couldn’t wait for the harvest festival next year.

~~

“I cannot believe you found that in a corpse pit...” Muttered Videl, crinkling her nose in distaste. Taffy didn’t offer an answer other than the shrug of her shoulders. The cloth she had in hand was soaked in pungent cleaning agents, and she moved it across the blade in smooth one direction strokes. Each pass over the sharpened edges of the sword removed more and more of the gunk until parts of the rapier were glittering and shining in the passing sunlight overhead.

Three days had passed since their departure from Cleawater, and the boredom had already started to settle in. There was only so much music she could play over the course of their journey, and she only had so many stories to tell Videl. Today’s project consisted of cleaning the blade she’d found in Galta’s corpse pit.

It was an elegant piece of craftsmanship, even covered in all the muck and corpse fluids. The blade of the weapon was long and thin, yet sturdy enough to slip between cracks of armor and not snap. The grip itself was wrapped in dark supple leather, and the guard took the design of curled angel wings that even twisted down onto the blade. As she cleaned it she was quick to notice what looked like four empty sockets in the cross guard, small enough to fit some sort of gem inside.

Taffy had gone through several rags by the time the late afternoon had hit, and she was quite proud of her handiwork by the time the blade was glittering like new. She held the blade up to the afternoon light, admiring the sheen as she looked for any spots she missed. Then, a voice erupted from the back of her mind, so loud and bombastic it caused her to yelp and drop the rapier.

_Ah, how I’ve missed the sunlight! Ouch!_

Beast whinnied with the sharp pull of his reins, the wagon skidding to a rough halt in the middle of the King’s Road, “Taffy, what the fuck?!”

“It talked!”

The pair of them stared at the rapier at their feet; now that she was looking at it again she noticed the shimmering magical aura that surrounded it. It was humming loudly, vibrating with life and song. Carefully, despite Videl’s hissed warning, she reached down and took it back in hand. Once again the voice filled her mind, a song and a laugh sweeping through her.

_Many pardons Mistress, it wasn’t my intent to frighten you! It has been quite some time since I’ve seen the sun and I could not keep such joy to myself!_

Taffy flinched and exchanged a look with her friend, who was looking at her expectantly, “Uhhh, no harm done? If you don’t mind me asking, who are you? I’ll be honest, I didn’t expect you to talk when I pulled you out of that pit.”

_Of course, of course! How rude of me not to introduce myself. Madame, my lovely mistress, my name is Songweaver! I am the blade that has weaved a thousand epics, poems of heroes both great and renowned. If you have heard any great adventurer’s tale more than likely I was there!_

“Songweaver?” Taffy mouthed to Videl, who only offered her a confused shrug. The monk took the reins back in hand and quickly resumed their journey.

_Though I must admit: It had been quite some time since I’ve been in the hands of another bard. My last master… Well he was an idiot. Too much drink and women for my taste, and he made the fatal mistake of insulting Galta._

“And Galta ate him, I assume.”

_Oh yes, and I’ve been in that horrid pit ever since. So once again, my beautiful mistress, my lovely savior, light of--”_

“Taffy, please.” The young bard interceded dryly, to which Songweaver hummed,

_Mistress Taffy, I am truly in your debt. From this day forward I pledge myself to you and your companions. You may always count on me to aid you in your every endeavor!_

“Uhhh, your welcome? I’m gonna put you back in your scabbard now, okay?”

_Of course, however if it’s not too soon, My Lady, I request a favor. Before his well deserved demise my former master removed the four gems that were once socketed in my cross guard and sold them for coin. In your travels, could you possibly keep an eye out for them. I can aid you by telling you if they’re nearby, but I would enjoy being whole once again._

“Sure thing Songweaver, you just have to let me know if you sense your gems nearby.”

He agreed with a song that was muted into a hum once she sheathed them. Flabbergasted, Taffy blinked several times as she tried to wrap her mind around the recent exchange.

“So it talks, huh?”

“Apparently?” Taffy cleared her throat and gently placed Songweaver on her knee. She felt bad for throwing him around earlier, if she’d known there was a spirit possessing the blade she’d been a little nicer, “His last master insulted Galta and got eaten.”

“Well just be careful,” Videl muttered, “Not all weapon spirits are nice from what I’ve heard. I’d hate for it to try and possess you, or it make you do something sketchy.”

“I’ll suppose we’ll see,” Taffy shrugged, “I think he’s just happy to not be in a corpse pit.”

“On that I can at least sympathize with him.”

~~

“I really hate to sound like a broken hurdy gurdy here, but how much farther?”

Videl grunted at Taffy's side, shooting her a sidelong glance, "Probably about another week or so."

Taffy groaned and leaned back, she took in the golden and crimson sight above her. The boughs of the Vastwood swayed gently in the crisp afternoon breeze, sunlight filtering down to the forest floor.

This was torture!

Ro'war felt like it was looming on the horizon, so close yet so far away. Each day that passed she could feel her anxiety creep higher and higher.

Would he be there?

She wanted him to be there…

She wanted to see him for herself, to hear whatever answers or excuses he was sure to give. She wanted…

She really wanted to get to know him…

Taffy sat up and reached into the terrarium to retrieve the Madame. She ran a single finger down the back of her black and blue tarantula, smiling as she watched the spider relax in her palm. Once the Madame was settled in her bosom Taffy again leaned back and blew a stray piece of her hair out of her face.

"Perhaps," Videl muttered, pulling on Beast's reins and guiding him gently to the side of the road, "we should break for lunch. It might do us some good to stretch our legs."

She was driving Videl nuts, who was too polite to say it. Taffy shrugged and jumped down from the driver's seat. The pair of them pulled out some rations than usual and set up a nice area for themselves just off the road. Videl started a small fire and boiled up some water to make tea while Taffy set to making their lunch. She let the Madame crawl off to the underbrush nearby as she worked, and the spider only returned after a minute or two with an unlucky field mouse.

Lunch was spent in relative silence, though Taffy entertained herself with her harp. To her delight the Madame began to scuttle and dance to the pluck of the strings, weaving across the dirt in random patterns. Her antics had Taffy and Videl laughing soon enough, and the spider was lovingly picked up and cuddled after.

"I've never been a fan of spiders," Videl chuckled, "But yours sure is something special."

Taffy beamed, "She is, isn't she? I know people can find them creepy, but I've always seen something beautiful about them."

"You might like the spiders from my homeland, we call them Drake Eaters."

"Drake Eaters?"

Videl nodded, "They burrow underground and wait for passing drakes and pull them in."

Taffy's eyes went wide in wonder, "They're that big?!" Videl nodded again with a laugh. Taffy hummed thoughtfully under her breath, "When I was little my house was near a spider's hollow, Ironback Spiders my mother called them. They were pretty big, cause they liked to eat deer and wolves, but I always thought they were nice. They liked to listen to my stories. I always used to come home with spider silk in my hair; it drove my mom nuts!"

"I can only imagine, I don't think I'd like the idea of my kid wandering into a giant spiders nest." Videl shook her head as if she was scolding Taffy, who merely made a face back at her friend 

The noise of the forest settled over them as they fell into blissful silence. Taffy listened to the birdsong and the breeze, closing her eyes against the warm light.

Then, a noise.

One that made her ear flick. Taffy looked up from her meal and frowned; even the Madame paused her scurrying as if she was listening intently. A whimper erupted from somewhere farther in the brush, so pained and scared that it pulled at Taffy's heartstrings. Videl must have heard it to, for when Taffy rose to investigate she only hissed out in warning,

"We don't know what it is!"

Taffy paid Videl no mind, and after scooping the Madame and placing her back into her terrarium she set off into the forest.

She took care to watch where she was stepping, the sounds of the pitiful moaning and whimpering becoming clearer the closer she got. She broke out of the underbrush into a small ravine, a looming cliff stretching high ahead of her. The roots of the trees on the ridge above could be seen poking out of the dirt, twisting down onto the floor below.

Where she found a wounded bear.

Its foot was clearly caught in a bear trap, red oozing from the wound. The animal itself, however, was laid out on the floor whimpering and whining in pain. Taffy could clearly make out long arrow shafts sticking out from its thick brown hide. Someone had been hunting the poor thing.

Taffy stepped forward, despite Videl's protest. If she couldn't help it, the very least she could do was put the poor creature out of its misery.

The bear heard her approach and lifted it's great head. Sharp teeth gleamed as it growled in warning, though it was so very weak that she doubted the creature would do anything. Upon investigation, Taffy noticed that the bear trap was very shoddily made. No real hunter would use such a device, as even Taffy's own strength allowed her to easily pry it off the bear's leg. Which meant that the bear was too weak to free herself, but why?

A groan of relief escaped the bear, and the great beast even allowed her to approach its massive side. Taffy placed a gentle hand on it's back, feeling it rise and fall with each breath. She spoke and sung to it in slow, soothing tones while she reached up and pulled one of the arrows free from its hide. The bear grunted in discomfort but did nothing otherwise.

Taffy gagged as a rancid smell hit her nose; Videl, who had quietly approached her side as she worked, took a whiff and grunted,

"Poison."

Hunters were not the cause of this poor creature's suffering.

Loud footsteps from the underbrush brought their attention around; two men broke free from the forest armed with swords and crossbows. The sight of the immediately set Taffy on edge as she placed herself protectively in front of the bear.

"Ah, afternoon ladies." One of them greeted, raising his hand in a friendly wave. "I see you've found our dinner for the evening. Unfortunately, my brother and I put in the hard work so the pelt is ours, but we can certainly share in the meat."

"Since when do hunters poison their food?" Taffy growled, Videl stiffened next her, the both of them prepared for a fight. A dark look crossed the hunters face, "Last time I checked it ruins the meat."

Pain exploded across Taffy's back, pulling a gods awful scream from her throat. She fell to a knee, gasping as hot fire raced through her veins that made her feel light headed and nauseous. A hand pushed her down to the forest floor as another arrow whizzed by, cracking off the stone nearby. She craned her head to see two figures on the ridge, well hidden by the thick foliage. They reloaded their crossbows and fired down upon them, but Videl was quick to react. Her hands were a blur, snatching the arrows out from the air. One she threw back up on the ridge and it hit true in the chest of the armed woman, the other she threw to one of the hunters closest at hand though it missed by a margin.

Taffy struggled to stand, the world spinning in dizzying circles. No wonder the bear had been laid out, whatever this stuff was it was strong.

One hunter on the ground level with them saw his opportunity and rushed Taffy. He drew his sword as he approached, Videl far too busy to defend her as she dealt with the arrows and the other hunter. Taffy struggled to stand, to defend herself, but her limbs felt so heavy and hard. With glinting steel raised high Taffy prepared herself for the worst, and just it came down singing steel flew just over her shoulder.

An axe embedded itself in his skull, and she watched as he crumpled to the ground. The axe shimmered, vibrated, and wrenched itself free to fly back somewhere behind her. She swung her gaze around and watched as a figure broke free from the treeline and kicked the unsuspecting bowman down from the ridge while he threw a second axe at the other. The bowman hit the ground with a loud thud, and lay there sprawled out and stunned with the wind knocked out of him.

The mysterious figure jumped down the ridge himself, rolling into his landing while he threw his other axe. It landed on the shoulder of Videl's opponent, and he shouted in surprise. It was enough of a distraction for the Monk, however, and she was quick to dispatch the man. The axe returned to its owner in the same fashion as before, and he quickly brought it down upon the last living hunter.

Taffy swayed dangerously as the fighting died down, the dizziness and nausea finally taking over. She slumped to the ground and groaned, fighting to keep her lunch in her stomach. Heavy hands fell on her shoulder and held her steady before something was yanked out from her back. She yelped in surprise and attempted to struggle, but with whatever poison running it's full course in her system she found that she couldn't move on her own.

Her heart beat rapidly in her chest, and once again the world moved as she was pushed onto her back. Videl's face swam in and out of her vision, along with the stranger who had helped defend them. Male, probably about her age, with springtime green skin and long black hair? Taffy couldn’t quite tell any more; she struggled to stay aware as a bottle was brought to her lips and the contents inside forced down her throat. Videl and the stranger were talking, but she couldn’t tell if it was to each other or to her.

The writhing tendrils of unconsciousness wrapped around the fringes of her vision, and slowly it pulled her under into blessed black.


	15. Treeborn

The Misadventures of Taffy Aloro  
Dungeons and Dragons 5E  
An Original Work  
Action/Adventure/Family/Hurt/Comfort  
Chapter 15  
Treeborn

[ Treeborn - Adrian Von Ziegler  ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-byEUO-ipyg)

~~

The first thing that hit her was how much pain she was in. It felt like she’d been run over by a caravan, only for them to come back round and do it again. Taffy groaned and raised a sluggish hand to her face. She felt dizzy and numb, like she was moving through the world in slow motion. Her face was hot and sweaty, though part of that might have been due to the heavy blanket laid over her as well as the big fuzzy thing that was laying next to her.

She opened her eyes and took in the sky above her, filtering in through the top of a hollowed out tree. It was sunny out, clear blue above her unmarred by any clouds. Something big and brown entered her field of vision, and it took her a moment to recognize it as a bear’s snout. Surprised, but too lethargic to move, she helplessly watched as it dipped down and gently nudged her with its cold, wet nose.

It snuffled gently in her ear, taking in her scent before gifting her with a long lick up her cheek. After another moment Taffy deduced that the bear was the other source of warmth next to her. It’s brown fur was fluffy yet course beneath her fingertips as she ran a hand across the beast’s great side. The gesture earned her another lick across the face.

“Isova,” A man spoke in soft baritone somewhere in the small hovel, seemingly amused, “lev nat-li kek.”

The bear, Isova, whined and nudged Taffy in the cheek again before laying down. Much to her surprise a new face entered her view; he was a handsome young man with sharp features. His skin was the color of a forest in springtime, his eyes a dark mysterious brown. His long black hair was pulled back into a sloppy braid with simple bone charms interlaced within it. They jingled as he bent down to gently place a warm hand to her forehead,

“How are you feeling?” He was the soft voice from earlier, it was nice to place a face to it. As he spoke she noticed two smull tusks jut out from his bottom lip, not quite as large as a true orcs, but noticeable enough to identify his half human nature. 

“Like I got ran over.” Taffy replied; she struggled to throw off the blanket to sit up. Now that she was awake she wanted to take in her surroundings because this certainly wasn’t the wagon. 

Where were they? 

What happened to Videl?

Just who was this mysterious stranger?

The woodsman hooked his arm beneath her in an effort to help her up,

"Unsurprising," He grunted, shoving a bowl of food into her hands once she was settled, "The poison that was used on you was meant to take down a bear."

Taffy looked over to said bear and smiled at it. She was glad that it was doing much better now. A nose was nudged into her thigh as the half orc reached over and lovingly tugged on one the great beast's ears. It whined softly and nosed his hand before taking it in her mouth to hold.

"Ummm, who are you?" Taffy asked after she was done shoveling food into her gullet. Isova, the bear, suddenly became very interested in the empty bowl in her lap. Taffy smiled at the great snuffling snout attempting to lick it clean.

The woodsman playfully shoved the bear's shoulder before shaking his head, "Syrrek." He replied simply, "She is Isova. We live in these woods."

"Thank you for coming to rescue us."

Syrrek shrugged, "In truth I should be thanking you for yesterday. You attempted to rescue Isova and fight off the poachers."

Taffy felt herself bristle; had a day really passed? 

And Poachers?

Isova pushed the bowl from Taffy's lap and rested her head lazily in its place. Syrrek once again sighed in exasperation,

"Isova, lev nat-li kek." He glanced at Taffy, "sorry, she's taken a shine to you and hasn't left you alone since you collapsed."

The half drow giggled and gently scratched Isova beneath the snout, "I don't mind at all," she cooed to the bear, "Who's a pretty girl? Are you a pretty girl?"

Her only reply was a content whine from Isova and a smirk from Syrrek. Familiar footsteps brought her attention to Videl stepping in from outside. She was covered in a thin layer of sweat, huffing and puffing from overexertion like she'd been running non stop. The look of utter relief that crossed Videl's face spoke volumes about how worried she'd been.

"Isova wasn't the only who was concerned." Syrrek chuckled, grabbing the empty bowl from the floor. Videl scowled at him and rushed to Taffy's side.

"How are you feeling?"

Taffy shrugged, "Like I got very acquainted with the business end of a crossbow bolt. What happened after I passed out?"

Videl sat down with a grunt, "We," she indicated to Syrrek with a nod, "ended up dragging you here to this hollow. I went back for Beast and the wagon once I was sure you weren't gonna die on me."

"Awww, Videl I knew you cared!"

"Whatever," the woman scoffed, the smallest smile on her lips, "Odric would have killed me if something happened to you."

Taffy patted her on the arm knowingly, "Sure thing, Videl, if it helps you sleep at night."

They shared a laugh, now that her stomach was full she could feel her strength returning. Videl helped herself to the stew simmering over the small campfire while Taffy watched Syrrek. He busied himself with polishing his axes; they were a work of wonderful craftsmanship. The steel glimmered in the fire light, intricate runes etched into the edge of the blade that shimmered with magic. The shaft of the weapon was made of dark wood that looked to fit perfectly in the woodsmans hands.

He cast a glance her way, as if he had sensed her gaze, and Taffy shyly looked away. She hadn't meant to stare.

"You should be in good enough health to travel in another hour or two," he commented, running an oiled rag across the edge of his weapon, "I'd advise caution when you resume. The poachers like to attack unguarded caravans on the King's Road too."

Taffy stiffened, so Donavan hadn't been lying. Bandits and poachers? How despicable…

"Is the crown doing anything about it?"

Syrrek shot Taffy another glance, "The crown doesn't know these woods as half as well as they do. They hide like vermin, but unfortunately for them I'm adept at hunting vermin."

"You've been making yourself a nuisance," Videl commented, "Is that why we found your bear poisoned and hurt?"

Isova received another loving tug to her ears from her half orc companion, "Yes, I'd been trying to dismantle their operation for some time now, but I'm just one person against a fairly sizable operation."

"We'll help."

Both Videl and Syrrek turned to Taffy. She felt the embarrassment creep into her cheeks at the realization of her sudden outburst. She looked down at her hands,

"Think about it, if we can stop these people then they can't profit off the local wildlife or the innocent traders who travel the King's Road. It's obvious the crown can't do anything about it, but Syrrek knows where they're hiding and we're an extra pair of hands."

“Yeah, but we don’t even know their numbers.” Videl argued,

“A good handful,” Syrrek tapped his chin thoughtfully, “But if we’re quiet and careful we can deal with a majority of them before they knew what hit him.” A mischievous grin crossed his face, “And I think I have a good idea on how…”

~~

“Oh you have got to be kidding me…”

Taffy stared wide eyed at the sight before her, stunned at the sheer size of the bird roosting atop of the hill. The Vastwood broke around a massive clearing, the tall reeds swaying in the breeze while a gigantic bird preened. Videl looked like she was about to lose her mind, pale faced and absently chewing on her thumb nail.

Syrrek had guided them from his quaint hollow some miles away, oddly quiet about whatever plan he had in mind. Isova followed in his wake obediently, lumbering next to Taffy as the woodsman led the way. From his pack the half orc retrieved a large feather, lightly colored and soft looking,

“What’s that?”

Syrrek gave her another mischievous look, “In your tongue her name is Mother Mountain, and those poachers made the mistake of stealing her chicks while she was out hunting. She’s been looking for them, and I was lucky enough to find a loose feather of theirs.”

“So you’re gonna use their scent to lure her to their camp,” Videl deduced, “Correct me if I’m wrong but that hardly seems quiet and careful.”

Taffy giggled, “Then we’ll just have to make up for it when we find their main camp,” She looked down at Isova, then, “How stealthy are you?”

The bear’s answer was a long tongue up her arm, Taffy laughed and gave Syrrek a grin of her own, “I like those odds.”

“Gods help me.” Muttered Videl, “I hope you know what you’re doing Syrrek.”

The half orc laughed, “Me too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lev nat-li kek - Leave her alone


	16. Freedom

The Misadventures of Taffy Aloro  
Dungeons and Dragons 5E  
An Original Work  
Action/Adventure/Family/Hurt/Comfort  
Chapter 16  
Freedom

[Freedom - Adrian Von Zeigler](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rFwsAuuI3dw)

~~

The seemingly ancient ruins were buzzing with life. Taffy, Syrrek, and Videl watched the activity from the safety of the trees. In total there appeared to be ten to fifteen men making their rounds about the old ruins, pacing between broken pillars and fallen edifices. Three stern faced women stood guard at the mouth of a dark cave, arms crossed as they spoke to one another. A bonfire blazed in the middle of the camp, and nearby to that was one large crate covered in a heavy looking tarp.

Their trip to visit Mother Mountain had gone about as well as Taffy had expected. She’d nearly lost her mind when Syrrek had presented the chick feather to her, but his skill and ability to communicate with the animals of the wilds allowed him to calm her. Videl and Taffy could only watch nervously as he negotiated with the Roc, a gigantic bird native to Brim according to Videl, and secured her cooperation in exchange for her young.

Watching Mother Mountain take flight was awe inspiring, each beat of her great wings not only bent the reeds but the trees themselves. She was a grand and powerful creature, and it only served to anger Taffy further.

Kai, her mother, had been a wise woman back in the village where Taffy grew up. Her skill in medicine was unparalleled, and her knowledge of the swamplands kept the villagers alive and healthy. From a very young age her mother had instilled in her to always respect nature, that if you took care of the wilds they would take care of you in return, and that there was a natural order that should be maintained at all times. To disrupt it was an aberration against the order of things and the source deserved no mercy.

These poachers were among the worst, they killed animals for their pelts and left the carcasses to rot. Taffy understood killing to eat, but killing to profit?

It was disgusting, and to compare these people to animals would be doing all of animal kind a disservice.

“So what’s the plan?” Videl muttered, “Aside from unleashing a pissed off Roc on these poor bastards?”

“Mother Mountain is already sweeping the area,” Syrrek eyed the sky above them, “But she won’t be able to pinpoint her chicks until we uncover them.” He pointed to the large covered crates in the middle of the camp, “The chicks are too big to store in the cave so they keep them out here and covered so they can’t make noise.”

“We uncover the chicks, they call for momma, and the poachers have bigger problems than us to deal with.” Taffy nodded, “I can cast invisibility on myself so I can sneak down.”

Syrrek nodded, “I will go down to the opposite end of the camp, if one of us gets caught at least the other will have a chance to act with the distraction.”

“And what if both of you get caught?” Videl asked dryly, her arms crossed and a frown upon her face. Taffy made a face at her,

“Easy. We just won’t get caught.”

“Odric was right, you are a magnet for trouble.”

Taffy ignored the comment and cast her spell after a deep breath. She moved in and out of the trees and underbrush at a quicker pace than normal, silently hoping that whatever noise she made would be passed off as the local wildlife. She spied Syrrek darting out from the treeline on the far end of the camp, but soon lost track of him after that. She knelt down beneath a crumbling wall to catch her breath, taking the time to plan out her next few steps. The cages were near the bonfire but so were a good handful of armed poachers. Though they more than likely wouldn’t be able to spy her through the spell there were still very many ways she could be caught.

A flicker from the heavy tarp caught her attention, for no breeze had passed by to move it. She held her breath for a long moment or two, waiting for what seemed like forever until the cover came flying off in one sweep. The chicks inside immediately began to cry in furious loud squeals, echoing through the small camp and startling everyone. All at once everything started to move, hunters began to scramble for the tarp in an effort to replace it before Mother Mountain could swoop down upon them. Others began to shout at each other to search the camp.

A familiar axe lodged itself in the shoulder of one of the poachers, who let loose a scream. Syrrek leaped out from behind the cage and yanked it free before swinging it down upon the man’s skull. Taffy moved before she even registered the thought, drawing Songweaver from his sheathe to meet the blade of a man who had snuck up on her half orc companion.

_Ah, Mistress Taffy, whose blood are we spilling today? Drench me in their beautiful red ichor, that we may weave a story that will be told for ages to come!_

Taffy flinched and did her best to ignore the spirit, who sang loudly in hand. A roar bellowed out from the treeline behind them, and she didn’t need to turn to see that it was Isova coming to help them. Songweaver slipped between the cracks of armor of the man she was fighting, skewering him quite effectively. She yanked the blade free and kicked him over, moving onto the next opponent.

She parried and stabbed, trying to keep up with the chaos happening around her. Her duels with Odric during her youth seemed to be paying off, for the man didn’t know mercy when it came to the blade. He had been a student under the College of Swords, his expertise knew no limit and it was something he made sure Taffy learned as well.

Suddenly a hand fell on her back, and she screamed in pain. A sickening wave washed over her, like the very life was being sucked out from her veins. She felt her nose begin to bleed, and with a quick stab and a turn on her heel she came face to face with one of the women who had been guarding the cave entrance. Taffy snarled and lashed out, doing her best to ignore the magical wound that had been inflicted on her.

Like a blue another figure leaped out from behind the pair, landing several solid kicks and punches to the woman before throwing her down to the floor. Videl stomped on the woman’s neck, breaking it with a loud and forceful snap.

Syrrek and Isova were surrounded, and Videl and Taffy were looking no better. Just as she was considering their odds a loud scream echoed from on high. It made the air in her chest rattle with its intensity, and the beat of the Roc’s large wings bent the forest around it.

Mother Mountain had finally found them, and she looked pissed.

The poachers began to panic as large talons swooped down from the sky, taking several men and yanking them back up. Mother Mountain dropped them unceremoniously once she was high enough and Taffy flinched when their bodies lifelessly hit the ground. Syrrek took advantage of the confusion and felled a few more poachers with his axes, and Taffy took his lead. In what seemed seconds later the chaos died down with the last of the men, who either died or escaped into the wood.

Taffy breathed in deep and clasped a hand close to her chest, pouring some of her own curative magics into herself. Whatever that woman had done to her had not felt great. Syrrek made quick work of the cage with Videl’s help while Mother Mountain landed nearby, toppling more of the ruins beneath her great weight. The chicks cried happily as they waddled and bounced to their overjoyed mother, who cooed and hummed in reply.

Three in total all nestled into her large claws, and with a final cry goodbye she took wing into the sky once again. All four of them watched as her form became smaller and smaller on the horizon, heading north once again.

“Don’t get comfy yet,” warned Videl, “We still have to deal with everyone inside. I think I saw some escape into the cave, so more than likely everyone knows we’re here now.”

“Good, then let’s strike while they’re still recovering.” The determination coming from Syrrek was palpable, and inspiring in some ways. Taffy turned to follow him as he made his way inside, Isova sticking close to his side. Videl took up their rear while the young half elf stayed to the middle, her eyes quickly adjusting to the dark cave. The tunnel was large, enough to fit a small squad of men and still have enough room to move about. At the head of the tunnel they came to a small, empty room with the campfire still burning. Cups, plates, bedrolls, and bags looked to have been abandoned, and ahead Taffy could make out another tunnel leading further in.

Deeper and deeper they travelled, following the signs of posts quickly abandoned. They reached a wide cavern split by a deep gorge. A single stone bridge lay between the two sides, meager campfires the only source of light in the dark. Lined against the walls where a mass of cages and signs of carnage. She gagged at the sight of slaughtered and skinned animals, left to rot without their fur. An angry growl erupted from Syrrek at the sight, clutching his hand axes tightly.

She understood his anger all too well. She offered a silent prayer to Melora, the Queen of the Garden in the Green, that all their souls would find peace in the Green Wilds. Taffy placed a hand of Syrrek’s shoulder, who stood shaking in rage.

“Come on, they must have gone further in.”

He nodded, a grimness in his face that replaced the unbridled anger and hate. It was strange to find no one in the caves, and it made her wonder just how far they reached. The more they walked the more corpses they came across, until finally the sound of voices and shouting reached her ears. They rounded the corner of the tunnel into a large room, carved out by time and by hand. It was well lit, bonfires casting flickering shadows across the walls and illuminating several figures across the wide floor.

“I smell you, half breed.” Came a growling voice, and Taffy felt her spine stiffen in terror. She gazed in wide eyed horror at a hulking figure, surrounded by men and women armed to the teeth. His fur was the color of a stormy day, his snout snarling and barring gleaming white teeth. Bestial yellow eyes seemed to glow in the dark as his claws flexed at his sides. Even bow legged the werewolf was a terrifying and massive sight.

“So you found friends to help you, half breed? Realized you weren’t man enough to stop me all by yourself?” The werewolf chuckled, his cronies snickering behind him. Taffy eyed the wall just behind the lycanthrope; a thick wooden palisade was currently dropped and from behind it she could hear the heavy footsteps of something big pacing behind it.

“I warned you, mutt, that if you didn’t leave I would force you out one way or another.”

“And I remember inviting you to try,” With a quick jerk of his head the werewolf’s cronies took up the crates that were at their feet and disappeared into an adjacent tunnel. More than likely there was a back entrance where everyone was currently carting up the goods. Two of them however didn’t follow their comrades, instead they went to the wooden palisade and began fiddling with the levers that kept it down.

“None of it matters anyway, mongrel,” chuckled the lycanthrope, “I got what I came for, but I think I’ll leave the three of you with a parting gift.”

He turned to leave, his loping steps long and quick as the wooden palisade began to rise. Syrrek could barely get a word of protest in before a horrid howl erupted from the dark cavern. A humongous beast emerged, the body a beast, the head of a man and tail of a scorpion covered in wicked looking spines. Great wings spread out from its back as inhuman eyes narrowed down on the three of them. It unleashed another roar, and she watched arcs of lightning spark from its body.

Taffy had read enough books and legends to know exactly what it was, and she wasn’t really looking to fight it,

“Uhhh, guys. That’s a Manticore.”

She watched Videl breathe in deep, settling herself into a hard readying stance, “I assume it dies like any other beast?”

Taffy eyed her with a grimace, “Well, yeah, but Manticores aren’t anything to fuck with.” The werewolf’s two remaining cronies approached the beast from behind and shot magic into it. It howled and lashed its mighty tail, snarling and frothing in anger. Greater arcs of lightning fell from its body, nearly blasting the man off of his feet.

Syrrek grunted, taking a few experimental swings with his axe, “They’re riling it up, and the tunnels are too big to lose it in here. If that thing gets out it’ll wreak havoc in the local wood. We deal with it here and now.”

Isova grunted in reply, a growl rumbling from deep within her chest. To Taffy’s surprise a glowing aura surrounded the bear, as if she was covered in armor. Her eyes began to glow a radiant white while her claws sunk into and cracked the stone beneath her paws. Taffy could only sigh in exasperation at that point, drawing Songweaver while her heart beat in her chest and up her throat.

_Again, my mistress? What manner of man draws your ire?_

“It’s a Manticore, Songweaver.” She said between grit teeth, taking several deep breaths. Videl tensed and shot off in a blur, crossing the great expanse of the floor in mere seconds. Syrrek followed closely behind while the Manticore screamed out its challenge. Songweaver burst into song in her hand, practically vibrating with excitement,

_Then, let’s cut it to ribbons! When we’re through with this great beast we’ll have quite a story to tell!_

With a final deep breath she followed her friends into the heat of the battle.

The werewolf’s men seemed content in egging the Manticore into a deeper rage. While Videl and Syrrek kept the creature’s attention Taffy rounded the great beast to the last two poachers. She blindsided one with a full body slam, using her weight and momentum to send the man tumbling to the ground. The other, distracted by her charge, made the mistake of taking his eyes off of the manticore and ended up getting skewered by the tail.

As the tail lashed back, several spines came loose and impacted into the stone. Taffy felt the hair on the back of her neck stand on end, the static charge in the air climbing and climbing until arcs of electricity sprang between the loose spines. Her heart dropped at the very last second,

“Move!”

It felt like an explosion had ripped through the cave, sending bolts of lightning scattering across the room. Taffy dropped to the floor, narrowly avoiding a bolt and she heard it crack against the wall behind her. The man she’d knocked to the floor saw his opportunity and sprang to his feet, scrambling towards the tunnel where his mates had scattered off to. Taffy was far too preoccupied to stop him, for she pushed to her feet and ran to Videl who had taken the full brunt of a lightning bolt.

Hands glowing with as much curative magics as she could hold she passed it into Videl while trying to pull her from harm's way at the same time. Isova sunk her fangs into the meaty portion of the Manticore's leg, effectively taking attention from the bard and the monk.

"Videl, how many fingers am I holding up?"

The woman squinted at her, "Eight?"

Taffy shook her head and pulled her back onto her feet, pushing even more magic into her, "C'mon Videl, let's get you back in there."

"I got this." Videl shook her head and slapped her cheeks, then without hesitation jumped back into the brawl. A mighty swipe of the Manticore's paw knocked Isova off of her feet, but Videl took the creature by surprise and dove between its legs to reach its soft chest. Each blow of her fists landed with a solid crack, effectively knocking the wind out of the creature and stunning it.

Syrrek saw his chance and dove on for the kill. Both axes in hand he leaped onto the back of the beast as it dipped its head. It was a mere moment of quick deduction before he found the weakest part of its neck and hacked downward with all of his might. The Manticore's screams of pain and anguish were gods awful and loud, and it began to buck in every attempt to heave the half orc from it's back. Taffy hesitated a second too long and caught the back swing of its deadly tail, sending her crashing to the floor with a thud and crack to the back of her head.

The ceiling of the cave swam in and out of her vision while she tried to simultaneously scramble away from the panicking creature. She could feel the static discharge rise in the air again, and she didn't want to be anywhere near the creature when it finally reached max charge.

Then, its cries fell silent and the static in the air dropped. She looked up in time to Syrrek finally fall off the beasts back just as its severed head hit the floor. Blood pooled beneath its body as it collapsed with a mighty thud.

Taffy groaned and dared not to move from the floor,

"So maybe next time when I say not to fuck with a Manticore, how about we don't fuck with the Manticore? I dunno about you but I like that idea."

Videl and Syrrek could only laugh, the adrenaline from their fight spurring the feeling on. Isova lumbered over to Taffy and huffed a deep, heavy sigh as she laid next to the small half drow. A long tongue was run up her cheek, and the bear received loving pets to her snout in return.

Taffy was well aware that the werewolf and his men had more than likely escaped into the tunnels while they'd been preoccupied, but in the moment she couldn't muster the energy to care.

She was just thankful to be alive.


	17. Dinas Emrys

The Misadventures of Taffy Aloro  
Dungeons and Dragons 5E  
An Original Work  
Action/Adventure/Family/Hurt/Comfort  
Chapter 17  
Dinas Emrys

[Dinas Emrys- Antti Martikainen](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b8sCrdrPBb0)

~~

Even from a distance Ro’war was every bit as amazing as she dreamed it would be. From the ridge overlooking the valley Taffy could see the capital stretch for as long as her eye could see. The King’s Road followed the ridge down into the valley and through what appeared to be a main gate. From there she could make out the different sections that made up the city, each divided by their own walls until the grand castle stood proudly within the capital center. Every building, rampart, and tower seemed to gleam in the mid morning sunlight, and it only seemed to make the already proud city glow even more.

Finally, after so long, she was here!

Since the incident with the Manticore it had taken Taffy and her friends a little longer to make it to their destination. They’d spent nearly two days recovering from the ordeal in Syrrek’s hollow on top of the week and a half journey left. But the wait had been very much worth it.

To her surprise, and delight, Syrrek volunteered to come with them on their journey. With the werewolf’s escape there was no telling where the creature would end up next. Even if nothing came of it, he wanted to be sure the proper authorities knew the circumstances of the situation. Regardless of his reasons, Taffy was happy to have him along.

He easily rode astride Isova for their time together, listening as Taffy either whiled away the hours with song or story. To his credit, he was patient, and it helped pass the time until the four of them finally cleared the last vestiges of the Vastwood and once again hit open plains. And it seemed that the closer they traveled to the capital the heavier traffic became.

Even now, just overlooking the city there was quite the line waiting for permission to go in. Taffy vaguely wondered if it was always like this.

“Excited?” Videl asked quietly as she began to take their wagon down the King’s Road. The young bard breathed in deep, butterflies in her stomach,

“Nervous.” She said, and the monk nodded knowingly,

“Understandable.”

“I just… I just really want him to be there… Is that stupid of me; I mean, he left when I was so young that I don’t even remember him. So why get my hopes up, right?”

“It’s not stupid to want to hear answers from the source,” Videl chastised, “Your feelings matter, Taffy.”

The half drow nodded, falling silent as they came around the last bend. Ro’war was even more imposing up close, and the traffic on the road didn’t help with the feelings of claustrophobia. Isova whined softly under her breath next to the cart, seemingly nervous about the other humans and animals around her, and Syrrek quickly ran a reassuring hand over her shoulder.

“There’s a guard barrack outside the gate, I’m going to cut ahead and see if I can talk to them about the poachers in the Vastwood. I suppose this is where we part ways?”

“Well, ummm, about that,” Taffy felt the blush creep up into her cheeks, and she was silently thankful that her ashen hue hid it easily, “I was wondering if you’d like to join us. I’m on my Venture which means I get to travel all over the world! You could come if you’d like!”

Taffy tried not to sound too hopeful, and she could see Syrrek considering it. She knew it was a lot to ask, he had a life back in his small hollow in the Vastwood. She certainly didn’t expect him to just pick up roots and leave the only life he’d ever known.

“We’re gonna be here for a few days,” She offered politely, “So you don’t have to decide anything right now.”

Syrrek nodded at that, “Very well, I’m not a fan of the city so I’ll be camping out on the ridge by the road. Come back in a week for your answer?”

Taffy smiled, “You got it!”

She watched Syrrek and Isova lumber off farther into the crowd before settling back into the driver’s seat of their wagon. For hours they stayed in the line to enter the city, moving a few paces every handful of minutes. Taffy groaned after a while, dramatically leaning back into the seat to gaze at the sky above her.

"Excuse me ladies."

Both of them jumped and gazed down to find a city guard politely standing next to their cart. Ahead, Taffy noticed many other of the same men talking to the rest of the drivers. One by one, carts were pulled off to the side of the road as if clearing a path.

"Would you please move your cart off to the side of the road," the man continued, "A retinue is passing through."

Videl nodded and snapped Beast's reigns, urging him to join the rest of the traffic. Curious now as to who was coming through, the bard twisted in her seat to watch the crowd part. From around the bend came a carriage being pulled by four huge draught horses. The horses themselves were the color of the night with long silver manes that flickered with each heavy step they took. Taffy knew them as Eastern Veil Coldbloods, a hardy breed of horse that had grown accustomed to life in the swamplands. They were incredibly fearless and intelligent creatures, having not only been bred in a nation where dark creatures resided, but also having been bred to be fearless in war. Stories still persisted today of cavalry charging straight into spear lines by these huge horses during the civil war.

Taffy took in the detail of the carriage as it passed by. It was made of fine dark wood and steel, obviously a nobleman's vehicle. Emblazoned and embossed upon the door was a thorned red rose crossed by two blades. She recognized it immediately as the heraldry of the Royal Family of Veil. Currently the dark red curtains were drawn, but all the same Taffy dipped her head respectfully and averted her eyes at the realization that it was her King passing by.

Following closely behind was a royal retinue of guards. Normal ones by the look of them, just for show. The King’s Veil Guard more than likely had already come ahead of him and infiltrated the city, as they were adept at blending in until absolutely necessary.

Traffic resumed as normal once the retinue had passed, the carriages and wagons pulling back out onto the road. Taffy pondered for a long time as they sat, wondering what had brought her King to Eden in the first place. It was no secret that there was no real love between Eden and Veil, for there were still many who held grudges about the Civil War that had transpired almost two hundred years prior. Veil held many trade contacts with countries Eden did not, so was very much a powerhouse when it came to politics and negotiation. Elysium, a country to the south of Veil, flat out refused to trade with Eden due to said Civil War and the race crimes that had been permitted to happen by King Uther Vermillion. As such, all goods that Eden Merchants wanted from Elysium and vice versa needed to go through Veil first.

A fact that the nobility of Veil used to their advantage very often.

Not to mention that monstrous races were allowed to freely roam the country so long as they followed the set laws, a fact that Eden looked down upon. For the progress made, Eden was still known as the country of humans and they prided themselves upon that purity even today.

Finally, around midafternoon, they finally made it to the gate of the city. A squadron of guards manned the portcullis and inspected the wagons that wanted passage inside. Their cart was spared no expense, guards peeking in and under every nook and cranny they could find.

“Afternoon Ladies,” greeted one of the guards, “Reason for your visit?” He sounded bored, but all the same Taffy pulled her identification papers provided by her College.

“Personal business in the capital,” she said with a grin, “and I’m here to check in with the College of Lore on my Venture. My friend is part of my retinue.” The man nodded and eyed the papers closely, “Busy day in the capital?”

“Very,” he replied, handing back her papers, “On top of being Peace Week we’ve got visiting dignitaries too for the bicentennial Ball.. So you’ll have to forgive the slow entry process, we’re just dotting our I’s and crossing our T’s.”

Well that explained a lot. Peace Week was a celebration of the end of the civil war and the death of King Uther Vermillion. It was a big party that was usually thrown across Veil that included drinking, wild storytelling, and the burning of straw edifice of the former tyrant. She’d never considered how other countries might have celebrated the time, but Eden seemed to like throwing Balls. 

Which in itself was an exciting idea.

It was every bard’s dream to perform at a royal ball, and Taffy was no different. Perhaps one day she would grace the grand halls of a distant castle and perform for the nobility, draped in gilded beautiful dresses and jewelry.

“You’re all good to go ladies, thank you for your patience. You’ll find the College of Lore in the King’s district, the plaza is called The Crossroads so you can’t miss it. Enjoy your stay.”

“Thank you!” Called Taffy with a wave as Videl set off inside the city walls. Now that they were finally inside their travel was made much easier. They passed through two different districts on the way to the College of Lore, each much like a city unto its own. The first district was very quaint, with the houses and storefronts made of brick, stone, and wood. The next district was much of the same, though it seemed less cramped with more specialty storefronts.

Eventually they came to the King’s District; distinctly marked by its wide open roads, gleaming cobblestone, and grand marble and wood edifices. This was very much the noble district, and Taffy couldn't help but feel a little out of place with their rugged wagon and obviously foreign look.

True to his word the College of Lore sat upon the plaza known as the Crossroads, the wrought iron gate thrown open and inviting all that passed. It could almost be mistaken for a Lord's Manor for how magnificent it was. Videl guided their cart up the laneway, stopping just before the steps that led up to the ornate double doors.

"I'll be back, and then we'll see about renting a room from an inn once I've checked in!"

"Sounds good," Said Videl, throwing down the reins so she could lean back, "I think I saw one in the plaza so we could start there."

Taffy disappeared inside the front doors into a splendid foyer. Double staircases wound up to a second floor with a front desk between them on the ground level. To her right and left were well furnished sitting rooms with blazing hearths. Paintings and tapestries of all kinds decorated the walls along with the various heraldries of Eden's noble houses.

A kind older woman was manning the desk as she approached, and the woman smiled sweetly over her small half moon glasses, "Good Afternoon, young lady, what can I help you with."

"Hello, my name is Taphamelia Aloro. I am a Bard from the College of Glamour in Veil checking in."

She retrieved her papers and promptly handed them to the woman, who peered at them closely.

"Ah, welcome to Ro'war then! Please fill out these forms so I can have them sent to your College. How long will you be staying, dear?"

"About a week or so."

The woman nodded, “Very good, we have rooms available to all that attend one of the Great Colleges across the land. We offer room and board for any steed that you might have as well. Guests that have joined your Venture, however, must find room at the Inn across the plaza. However they will get a discounted rate for being a part of your retinue.”

“Good to know; I’d prefer to stick close to my guest all the same. Will my horse and wagon still be cared for?” Taffy looked over the forms that had been handed to her before signing the papers and handing them back. She earned another nod from the clerk, who seemed pleased that everything was in proper order.

“Of course, dear. Your supplies will be replenished when you’re ready to set out again. Do you need anything else?”

Taffy thought for a moment before digging into her hip pouch, “Yeah, could you tell me where 415 E Gold Road is?”

Videl was right where she’d left her when Taffy came bouncing back out of the front doors. She clambered back up into the driver's seat and directed their wagon around the back of the building towards the stables. Beast was unhitched and assigned his own stall, and both Videl and Taffy watched in amusement as the stable boy tried to handle the rowdy creature.

“I found out where this address leads to,” Taffy said, holding out the crumpled piece of paper she’d taken from Donavan’s journal. The pair of them walked to the busy plaza and stopped just before a grand fountain. Clear water pooled in the marble basin with colored tiles reflecting up in the sunlight, “It’s on the East side of the Old Town District, that first one that we passed through. Apparently it's full of warehouses.”

“We should check it out then,” Videl suggested, “We’re already here, but after lunch. I don’t know about you, but I’m starving.”

Taffy grasped her stomach as it loudly growled in agreement. A snort escaped from Videl, who tried to hide her grin with her hand. Taffy laughed with her, “I guess I am too! The Inn is nearby, we’ll get some food and set up our rooms before going to scope out this place.”

It took less than an hour and a half for them to get settled into their rooms at the Crossroads Inn. The place was bustling when the pair had walked in, but thankfully there were still plenty of rooms open. Even with the Peace Week celebration upon the city so Taffy counted their blessings. Rumors were flying all over the inn as everyone gossiped and talked, the King and Queen of Veil had come to celebrate with the royal family of Eden this year and it was the talk of the town. According to a group of merchants this had been planned in secret for quite some time now, and had only been brought up once the celebration plans were more solid. The crown was going all out this year, for they had even contracted bards from the Great Colleges to perform at the ball.

After lunch, Taffy and Videl headed to the Old Town District on the eastern side of the Capital City. It took them about an hour to finally find the place after walking around in circles and asking three different guards. Considering that the warehouse had been well hidden off the main road, it was no surprise that it had taken them a while to find it.

“I dunno,” Videl said, tapping her chin in deep thought, “I guess I was just expecting something more.... sinister, I guess.”

They gazed up at the warehouse in silence, the tall walls of the nearby buildings looming high overhead and casting long shadows down the alleyway. It was an extremely old building if the crumbling brick edifice was anything to go by. There was a single door before them with a worn plaque embedded into the wall that bore the building number. Thankfully the door was unlocked when Taffy tested it and it squealed loudly on its hinges as it swung inward,

“Guess we won’t know until we go in and see for ourselves.”

A long hallway stretched from the door that was cramped on either side due to large, empty shelving units. There were windows high on the walls that allowed sunlight to filter in the dank warehouse. Taffy observed motes of dust flutter back and forth in the air as they ventured in, keeping an eye out for anything mysterious.

Videl suddenly threw out her arm to stop Taffy mid stride, placing a single finger to her lips. They listened carefully and heard the telltale signs of a fight happening somewhere deeper inside. Steel clashed against steel with a death rattle soon following after. Videl wasted no time and pushed ahead with Taffy close on her heels.

They came across a grisly scene as they rounded the corner. The bodies of several workers were strewn across the floor, bleeding out from grievous blade wounds and lacerations. Blood slicked the stone floor and pooled thickly all around them, and in the middle of it all was a cloaked stranger.

They struck down the last man just as they arrived. They turned to them, for they hadn't been very quiet in their approach, and a featureless silver sheened mask peered back at them.

Whoever they were, they were tall and lithe like a well built athlete. Even in a relaxed posture Taffy could sense the power barely hidden just beneath the cool exterior. From head to toe they were covered in black leathers; wicked looking daggers hung from their left hip, easily within reach to be used at a moments notice. A cloak was wrapped around their shoulders with the hood pulled up and the cloth hiding his right hip. A tactic she knew well for it easily hid the strangers sword arm. Even now she could see the gleaming tip of their rapier just poking out from the bottom.

For the life of her she couldn't make out the features of this stranger. Whoever they were, they were professional enough to hide skin and face.

For a heartbeat they all stared at each other with Taffy gazing at her reflection in their mask. She could barely make out the small glimmer of magic radiating from where their eyes should be, the faintest trace of an amethyst mist.

"Who are you?" Videl demanded, clenching her fists. Taffy could tell she was getting ready for a fight. It was easy to tell she was upset, and she sympathized. These men and women had been warehouse workers.

The stranger cocked their head a fraction, but said nothing otherwise and it only served to anger Videl further. With a snarl she leapt forward before Taffy could stop her. With no other choice than to back her friend up, Taffy drew Songweaver and jumped in after her.

The air whistled with Videl's precise aim and power; Taffy readied herself for the loud crack that always followed the Monk's wicked blows, but to her surprise the masked stranger simply sidestepped her attack. They moved with the ease of a predator, wasting no more energy than what was necessary.

Then, with nothing more than a simple tap to Videl's forehead, he put her to sleep. Videl hit the ground with a hard thud and her loud snores could be heard even with her face planted on the floor. Taffy nearly tripped over her in her haste, but managed to regain some footing. She lashed out at the masked stranger who once again sidestepped her attack.

Over and over she stabbed and attacked, hoping and praying she'd at least hit the fucker! But no, every lash of her blade they treated as if it was nothing more than a mild inconvenience.

Far quicker than her eye could follow the stranger grabbed her wrist and stopped her mid swing. They spun her like she was a rag doll and dropped her to her knees next to Videl. She grunted as she hit the ground, Songweaver still in hand, and she turned to retaliate against the stranger.

She was barely half way up and around when she gasped, coming nearly face to face with the masked stranger. She readied herself for his attack, her face set into grim determination, but yet again they surprised her. With another single finger they reached out, and almost in a playful manner, touched her gently on the nose.

She felt the arcane pull of magic and suddenly she was pulled through the weave and unceremoniously dropped into the Ro'war streets. She hit the ground with a thump and a grunt, and she hadn't even gotten her wits together before Videl hit the pavement right next to her.

A teleportation spell, and it looked to have dropped them a few blocks from the warehouse. Then, before she could even begin to process what had just happened, an explosion rocked the district and she looked up in horror to find the warehouse they'd just been in going up in flames.

People began to panic in the street, screaming and running from the commotion as the guard was quickly called.

And Taffy, kneeling next to a sleeping Videl, could only watch on helplessly.


	18. Dreamwalk

The Misadventures of Taffy Aloro  
Dungeons and Dragons 5E  
An Original Work  
Action/Adventure/Family/Hurt/Comfort  
Chapter 18  
Dreamwalk

[Dreamwalk - Adrian Von Ziegler](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4qqgpl9STIA)

~~

Taffy and Videl sat in the farthest corner of the Crossroads Inn. It was as busy as ever this morning, and everyone was whispering and gossiping about the explosion that occurred in the Old Town District. Videl was busy shoveling food into her face, per usual, while Taffy stared down at her bowl.

To say yesterday's events still haunted her was a massive understatement. She'd never felt so outmatched and helpless before. Whoever the masked stranger was, it was clear to her that they were extremely well trained and not afraid to harm anyone that got in their way. Those poor warehouse workers…

"You're thinking about it too much again." Videl chastised with a burp, "Let it go."

Taffy sighed, "I know I should but… shouldn't we at least tell someone what we saw?"

"And be implicated in the death of a handful of people? No way. No one will believe that a stranger in a silver mask killed everyone in that warehouse and set it up to explode. Besides," Videl shot her a look, "You are a half breed human in a country that secretly values human purity, not to mention the citizen of a country who openly opposed that bigotry. If you go to the guards to try and explain what happened, they'll lock you up on principle. Or kill you at the worst. It's Peace Week, Taffy, and something tells me there's a lot of people who would love nothing more than an excuse to go to war with Veil again."

Taffy nodded because she couldn't deny the truth of her friend's words. Saying nothing still didn't sit right with her. The masked stranger was still out there, and there was nothing stopping them from hurting more people.

She dug into her bowl of oatmeal in an effort to forget her worries, and breakfast passed without much more of a fuss. Videl rubbed her stomach contentedly and exhaled with another loud burp, a look of satisfaction over her face,

“I’m gonna be gone for a few hours,” she said, “I have some business to take care of while we’re here in the capital. We can head to the bank of Ro’war after I’m done, I should be good to go with you around noon.”

Taffy shook her head and smiled, “No it’s okay, do what you need to. I can go on my own.”

“Are you sure. I don’t mind, really.”

She nodded, “I’ll be fine, I promise.”

Within the hour they parted ways, with Videl heading back towards the outer districts with a wave farewell. Taffy watched her disappear before turning to a nearby guard for directions. The Royal Bank of Ro’war wasn’t that much of a walk from The Crossroads Inn. The building itself was grand, made of shining marble that nearly blinded her. A large sweeping set of stairs marked the front of the bank with stone doors pushed open wide to let people in and out. Guards loitered and patrolled beneath and between large carved pillars that cast long shadows in the sunlight.

She stared up at the imposing building at the bottom of those stairs, heart beating so rapidly in her chest she was afraid it would burst out. She clutched the strap of the terrarium close to her in an effort to calm herself. There was nothing to be afraid of, she told herself. Just get in, see whatever it was that her father left for her, and get out.

_ Will he be there? _

_ I want him to be there? _

_ What would I say to him? _

_ What would he say to me? _

Taffy steeled the last of her nerves and ascended the great stair and disappeared inside the bank. The inside was just as impressive as the outside, but instead of shining marble there was an intricate design made of colored tile that spread out across the floor. On the left and the right were the tellers box and a few of them were manned by neatly dressed men and women in white and gold robes. Heavily armored guards kept vigil in various parts of the room, standing silently in corners and watching the crowd. Their armor was heavy and polished, white fur trim on the collars that swept down into a heavy fur cloak.

She found a fairly short line and eagerly awaited her turn, shifting ever so slightly from foot to foot. Her mind was running around in circles, her questions and concerns seemingly never ending.

The teller smiled kindly at her when it was finally Taffy’s turn, “Good morning, young lady, what can I do for you today?”

“Good morning, umm I’d like to retrieve the contents of this vault, please.” She dug into her terrarium, gently passing a finger over the Madame’s back as she did, and retrieved the scroll case she’d received on her birthday. She handed it over to the woman who looked at it closely,

“My this  _ is _ old, I haven’t seen a key like this in quite a while." She twisted it carefully in hand like she was admiring the intricate designs on it, "Gunnar, come here please!"

A young human man answered the teller’s call and bowed to the both of them. He had to be about her age, with fair hair and skin, and adorned in the same gold and white robes the rest of the staff wore. “Yes, M’lady?”

“Take our guest down to room 214 and retrieve the lockbox in vault 358. Quickly now!”

Taffy fell into stride with Gunnar at his beckoning, after being handed back her key scroll, and followed him through the bank and out a door in the very back of the building. They traversed through the long, torchlit hallways, following each twist and turn until Gunnar led her into a room labelled 214. It was a small room, ten by fifteen at most, with a single table and a chair in the middle of the room. A candle lit chandelier hung above the table, illuminating the small room.

“Please, sit. I’ll return shortly with your lockbox.”

Taffy did as she was told, and seated herself in the chair while the door clicked shut behind Gunnar. With her leg bouncing she took in the bland beige walls and tried to keep her mind from running in more wild circles than it already was. She eyed the door on occasion, trying not to seem too eager for Gunnar’s return.

It was taking him a while. How long did it take to retrieve a simple lockbox?

Unless there was something more to this whole process… Or someone…?

The loud click of the door handle made her jump. She looked up, trying to peek around the door in case someone was lingering just behind the young bank worker. Her heart sank when she saw only Gunnar with a heavy and big box in hand. She tried not to look disappointed and watched him set contraption on the table,

“Just insert your key scroll into the lock and turn. The contents of the box are yours so you may take or leave what you wish. I will be outside, please let me know when you’re finished and I can escort you out.”

“Thank you, Gunnar.” Taffy said with a nod, and with a final click of the door she was left alone with the box. It was a large thing, made of solid looking steel. The lock seemed to fit the etchings and designs on the key scroll she’d been given, and only after a moment's hesitation she inserted it and turned the key.

She heard the locking mechanisms click with each turn, gears and tumblers twisting and sliding loose until the tightly sealed door opened with an audible pop. Her stomach in knots, and her heart racing in her chest, she gently pulled the lockbox open and peered inside. The first thing she noted was the obscene amount of coin pouches laying neatly inside. A quick count told here there were twenty in total, and sizable enough to count as more than a hip pouch. She took one and pulled the string loose to peer inside, and her jaw nearly dropped as she counted a handful of platinum coins glistening in the low light. At guess there had to be well over four hundred coins in this pouch alone. If the other bags held the same then at most that was nine thousand platinum coins. If her conversion was correct, that totaled to nearly ninety thousand in gold.

This was enough money to live comfortably for years if she spent it right. She could even invest if she really wanted to.

She could do whatever she wanted with this money....

Taffy scowled and pulled the pouch closed again so she could toss it back inside the lockbox. So this was it? Hand her money in a bid to buy her forgiveness? As if that could make up for abandoning her and her mother. Tears threatened to overwhelm her; she didn’t want his money. She wanted him here, she wanted answers!

Taffy scanned the contents of the box once more, to see if she’d missed something, and to her surprise she found a small, latched box. It was just a bit bigger than the palm of her hand, made of beautiful dark wood with a small key inserted into the side. She placed it gingerly on the table and unlatched it to pull it open on its hinges.

It was a music box, for Taffy could see the delicate gears through the glass bottom. On a rotating pedestal were two finely crafted song birds intertwined and made of what looked to be pure steel. And nestled at the bottom of the box, just in front of the figurines, was aching familiar pendant. She took it in hand and gazed at it through the tears that slipped down her cheeks.

It was a runestone, but not just any runestone. It was her mother’s runestone, the one that always hung around her neck. Taffy could recognize it anywhere! Her mother’s name, a singular rune in her tribe, was deeply etched into the hard stone and practically radiating magic off of it.

Taffy cried, holding that stone pendant close to her heart, and she allowed herself to grieve once again for the loss of her mother. She wasn’t sure how her father had managed to find her mother’s runestone but Taffy was glad she could have it. She collected herself after another minute or two, and wiped her eyes before peeking back in the lockbox. Sitting right where she’d taken the music box was a sealed envelope.

Hoping that this was the final surprise she broke the seal and took out the letter. Just like before, a flowing manuscript appeared on once blank parchment,

_ My dearest Taphamelia, _

_ It is my hope that this letter finds you well. The contents of this box are my gift to you for your eighteenth birthday. You have enough money to start a life anywhere you choose, and go wherever your heart may lead you. _

_ I have one final gift, my angel, and that is the answers you seek and the return of something precious that I took from you when you were young. The enchantment in your mother’s runestone will start the process, all you have to do is wear it. _

_ I love you, Taphamelia, if there is one thing I want you to know it is that I love you. I hope to see you soon. _

Taffy scowled again and crumpled up the letter in hand. She didn’t want his platitudes, or his money for that matter. She wanted him here, was that too much to ask?!

But the allure of what he’d written, the return of something precious taken from her… She had to admit that it made her curious. She gazed down at the little stone pendant in hand; she couldn’t make out the type of enchantment that was inlaid into it. Whatever it was, it was beyond her power to decipher it.

Before she could second guess herself she slipped the runestone over her neck and let it nestle against the ashen hue of her skin. She smiled as she looked down upon it, the memory of her mother feeling closer to her than it ever had before.

Then, a lance of agonizing pain erupted from the back of her head. A scream clawed free from her throat while her hands clutched her head. The first flashes came as she fell out of the chair and hit the floor, panting and crying from the gods awful pain.

~~

_ A little girl running through the fens of the Veilian Swamplands. She wasn’t scared, she knew these woods well to navigate them on her own. She had friends she could rely on to protect her too. _

_ A house came into view in the distance, and she giggled with each bounce up the steps and through the door. She only stopped at the sound of her name, and looked up to find her momma scolding her for tracking mud into the house. She could hear the amusement and love in her voice, however, and gave her momma smile in return. _

_ She was cleaned in the washbasin where she spied familiar boots by the door. Big, and black with the shiny buckles on them. She could barely contain her excitement, they were her papa’s boots, he was home! Another scolding from her momma as the little girl was dried off and redressed; her papa was sleeping from his long journey. She could wait until he woke up to see him. _

_ Momma turned to start dinner, and the little girl promptly disobeyed her mother and scampered up the stairs. The first door on the left was her bedroom, the one on the right was her papa’s book room. The door at the end of the hallway, where her momma and papa slept, was closed but the little girl didn’t let this deter her. She reached up on her tippy toes and grasped the doorknob to twist it with all of her might. It opened with a soft click and swung into a semi dark room. Her papa was laid out on the bed, and she used the footlocker at the end of it to aid her in her journey straight into his sleeping arms. _

_ He was big and warm, and turned to his side to cuddle her close to him as she got comfy. He sang to her, his voice a deep and soft baritone that lulled her into a dreamless sleep in his arms, surrounded by warmth and love. _

_ ~~ _

_ “Taphamelia!” The little girl looked up to find her momma standing at the door to her papa’s book room. She was sitting on the desk, her legs swinging freely as she pet the large colorful spider in her lap. She’d been looking for her papa and deduced he might be in his book room; she’d never been inside before so she took the excuse to go peeking inside. _

_ Papa hadn’t been there, but the little girl had seen the black and blue tarantula idling in the glass terrarium on his desk. She loved spiders, they were her friends! She talked to the spiders all over the fen all the time; even the big black, spindly ones in the hollow nearby. She didn’t know papa had a spider of his own, and was quite upset she was now just meeting the creature. _

_ “Hi, momma!” the little girl laughed, “Friend!” She held out the tarantula for her mother to see, who looked like she was about to faint. The little girl didn’t understand, so instead she laughed as she felt the tiny feet of the spider tickle the palm of her hands. _

_ “Kethys, do something!” Her momma hissed and the little girl watched her papa peer into the room over her momma’s shoulder. He approached the desk quietly under the careful eyes of the little girl. He knelt down so they were eye level, the gold of his eyes gleaming in mischief. The little girl giggled and showed her papa the spider, _

_ “Pretty!” _

_ “She is, isn’t she? Do you like her?” _

_ The little girl nodded and held the spider close, tracing a tiny finger up and down the fuzzy back. Her papa smiled and stood, taking the glass terrarium in hand and walking out of the room with it. The little girl and her mother watched him return empty handed where he took the girl into his arms and held her tightly to his hip, the spider crawling to rest on her tiny shoulders. _

_ The terrarium now rested on her dresser in her bedroom, right by the window. Papa sat the girl down and opened the lid to the glass tank. Without prompting the little girl scooped up her new spider friend and gently placed her inside. She giggled and watched her friend spin in a circle as she noticed her new surroundings. _

_ “Then she’s yours, my angel. Take good care of her.” _

_ A slew of exasperated curses erupted from the door; her mama disappeared down stairs while her papa shot her a playful wink and kissed her on the forehead. _

_ ~~ _

_ Flashes of memory passed by in a blur, springtime and summer days spent with her momma and papa. The little girl sat on the kitchen counter and listened to her mother sing a poem, her favorite one! About a bard who defeated a troll with a harp! Papa joined in from the table where he was reading a book, and the little girl listened closely and sang along as best as she could. _

_ More memories passed of short winter days and long winter nights. The cold was to come in soon, and the little girl worried for her little spider friends. Since the harvest moon she’d spent her days in the fens collecting old logs, leaves, and twigs. She had them neatly set up now next to the hearth that blazed in the living room. Her spider friends liked their warm new homes. _

_ Her momma did not. _

_ “Papa!” cried the little girl, looking to him with tears in her eyes. _

_ “Kethys!” Momma glared at him with her hands on her hips. _

_ Papa looked between the pair of them, visibly uncomfortable. He offered a shrug of his shoulders to momma, “We could always move them into the basement?” _

_ “Not in my house, Kethys!” _

_ “Papa, it's cold!” The little girl ran up to him and tugged desperately on his pant leg, her tears falling down her cheeks in streams. He bent down to take her into his arms, running a thumb over her cheeks. _

_ “My angel, momma has spoken. Not in the house. How about we put the hollows up against the house where the hearth is. It’ll keep the hollows warm for your little friends, how does that sound?” _

_ The little girl frowned and buried her face into his shoulder, taking his long white hair in hand. She nodded after a moment, and she felt her papa relax. Papa made quick work of his promise, and she helped him move her friends into the eaves at the base of the home. While not as warm as inside, with the leaves and twigs and grasses along with the heat coming from the hearth just on the other side of the wall it made her friends comfortable. _

_ Satisfied that the spiders would be safe for the winter she held out her arms to be picked up again, with her papa obliging with a smile. _

_ “You’re sweet, my angel, but we should ask next time." _

_ “Yes, papa.” _

_ ~~ _

_ The year passed by in a haze of time; spring into summer, and into the fall again. Each small memory of her family passed by in a haze until one particular day. It was a special day, her birthday! Momma says she was five harvests old today. She played on the front porch while momma made dinner, a big roast boar that she’d hauled in early this morning. _

_ Papa had been gone all day today too, but it was okay. Uncle Odric was here and he had given her new toys to play with. Taffy took the hand carved wooden horse in hand and sent it galloping across the faded wood of their porch until the sound of boots coming up the steps caught her attention. She looked up and with a cry jumped straight into her papa’s outstretched arms. _

_ “Papa!” _

_ He laughed and placed a kiss to her hair, which was as white as his own, clutching her close despite the heavy looking bag slung onto his shoulder, “Hello my angel! How is my birthday girl?” _

_ She excitedly pointed down to her toys strewn out across the porch, “Uncle Odric gave me more toys!” _

_ “How nice, did you say thank you?” He carefully stepped over them on his way into the house, the warmth of the hearth and the cooking fire spilling over her. The little girl nodded and wiggled free from her papa’s grasp; she ran to the table once she was let down and scrambled up into the lap of her Uncle Odric, taking care not to sit on the bad leg. _

_ Papa shed his travel gear and sat at the table with a grunt, a tired look to his gold eyes. Momma greeted him with a brief kiss and stored away his things before returning the cooking boar. The bag that had been on papa’s shoulder was set at his feet and he exchanged pleasantries with her Uncle Odric. Curious and excited as to what was in the bag she clambered from her current lap in favor of her papa’s. She played with his hands as she tried to wait so patiently for him to finish talking, momma had said it was rude to interrupt someone when they were talking. _

_ His hands were so big in comparison to hers and so much darker than the ashen hue of her skin. And his ears, his were much much longer than hers! They poked out from the snow white of his hair, twitching as he talked. _

_ The little girl shifted on her papa’s knee, her curiosity making her itch with impatience. Keen and knowing eyes glanced down at her, finally giving her the attention she needed, _

_ “Papa, where did you go? What’s that?” _

_ Mischief glistened in the gold of his gaze and in the smile that crossed his features, “Do you really want to know?” She nodded eagerly and he pulled the bag close so that he could open it. From the depths he pulled out a harp, made of grand dark wood and strung with gleaming new strings. While it fit his hand well, it was quite big in the arms of the little girl. She held it with both hands and all her might, the excitement written clearly on her face. _

_ “It’s a little large for her, dear…” Momma said curiously from the kitchen, papa nodded, _

_ “She’s meant to grow into it, my love. Are you excited to learn, my angel?” _

_ The little girl could barely contain herself and nodded, “Yes!” _

_ ~~ _

_ The little girl clutched her blankets close to her, watching the ceiling as she listened to her momma and papa yelled at each other. She’d never heard her momma sound so upset before, and she’d never heard her papa ever raise his voice. She was scared, she didn’t like this. _

_ She crawled out from under the covers and crept to her door. She wanted them to stop, so she tiptoed to the stairs and started to make her way down, _

_ “I won’t do it, Kethys, I refuse!” _

_ “Kai, I’m begging you to see reason!” _

_ “Reason?! In making us forget?! Where is the reason for that?” _

_ Taffy peered through the banister and into the kitchen and living room. Momma was standing in the kitchen with papa pacing just feet away.  _

_ “You make it sound like this is easy for me, Kai. It’s not, but I’m doing this to keep the both of you safe. You have no idea what this cult is capable of; if it meant getting to me they’d kill both of you.” He crossed the space between them to take her mother gently by the face, gazing into her eyes as she threatened to break down into tears, “I won’t allow it, I will protect the both of you. Even if it means I have to make you forget.” _

_ “How long?” _

_ Papa shook his head, “I don’t know.” _

_ “I refuse, Kethys. I refuse to forget you, but Taphamelia. If this threat continues until she comes of age, you are to give back her memories at eighteen. She will have a choice in all of this.” _

_ Momma sounded determined, and papa could only buckle beneath her quiet resolve. He nodded and held her close as if it were the last time they would ever see each other. The little girl stepped down another stair, her weight making it creak and earning her the attention of both of her parents. She watched, afraid that she was in trouble, as papa met her on the stair and took her into his arms, _

_ “You should be asleep, my angel.” He muttered, _

_ “You and momma were loud,” she pouted. Papa chuckled softly, _

_ “I’m sorry, we didn’t mean to be.” He pushed open the door to her bedroom and crossed the door in a few long strides. He tucked her gently into bed, pulling her blankets tight around her. The little girl looked at her papa, seeing him dressed for a long journey. He looked sad as he ran a hand through her silky hair, taking her in as if he’d never see her again. _

_ “Are you going away papa?” _

_ Hurt crossed his face, “Yes, angel. I have to go away now.” _

_ “When will you come back?” _

_ “I don’t know,” he whispered, and he leaned forward to kiss her gently on the forehead, “But I know this. Tomorrow, you’re going to wake up, and you’re going to be the happiest you’ve ever been.” _

_ She didn’t get the chance to ask him any more questions. He began to sing his lullaby, the soft baritone of his voice pulling her into a dreamless sleep. _

_ “If only, if only…” _

_ ~~ _

_ The girl sat beneath the table and cried, curling onto the floor despite the burns on her arms and legs. She lay there for a long time with the Madame in her hands, listening to the two elves yelling and screaming at each other in the living room. She didn’t know who they were, or where she was. _

_ All she knew was that her momma was gone. _

_ Gone in a blaze of fire and smoke, dangling in the arms of a giant snake woman. Gone like the rest of the village she’d spent her entire life in.  _

_ What was gonna happen to her now? _

_ The yelling stopped with a flash of magic, and boots wandered into the kitchen where she had hidden. With a grunt the high elf got to a knee and peered at her sadly. _

_ “Hey you,” He said softly, “I know it’s scary right now. You can stay there if you like. Are you hungry?” _

_ She didn’t answer him, and after a while he turned to sit with one of his legs awkwardly stretched out. He sang to her after a while as she stared at him, and not once did he try to reach out to grab her. She wasn’t sure how much time had passed since he joined her on the floor, but a loud thud in the living room brought the high elf’s attention to another person. _

_ He didn’t say anything as another pair of boots entered her vision, big black ones with shiny silver buckles. The silence was nearly deafening until a soft voice simply asked, _

_ “Is she alright?” _

_ “You have to ask that?” The high elf replied tersely. Gold eyes peered under the table belonging to a drow with long white hair. He looked… sad, so thought the little girl. Broken almost, with tear stains on his face. He reached out a hand to her, yet whether it was an offering or an attempt to grab her she didn’t know for the Madame scurried forward with lightning speed, stood up on her hind legs, and gave a terrifying hiss. _

_ The hand retracted as if stung, and the drow stared at the spider in shock. The Madame spun once and returned to the girls hands, settling down as if she was glaring at the dark elf. Another deafening silence until soft baritone filled the air, the lullaby making the girl and the spider oh so sleepy. _

_ “If only, if only…” _

_ ~~ _

Reality came crashing back with an unholy jolt, like her brain was being slammed back into her head with a hammer. Taffy’s head was pounding like a drum, the pain just behind her eyes that somehow travelled through the rest of her body. She groaned loudly and opened her eyes to find that her vision was swimming. The light in the room was low, a flickering candle in the far off corner that sent shadows off a dull gray wall.

She looked to be laid out on a long table, and at the first signs of wakefulness and human woman stepped into her view.

“What is your name, dear?”

“Taphamelia Aloro.” She whispered back, her voice hoarse. Her throat felt raw, like she’d been screaming for hours, “What happened?”

“We’re not sure,” The healer replied, leaving to return with a flask filled with water. She helped Taffy sit up and lifted it to her lips tenderly, “According to the young aide who found you, he’d been waiting outside to finish your business in the bank when he heard you start to scream. When he rushed in he said he’d found you writhing on the floor clutching your head. You were brought to my Clinic shortly after.”

Now that she was awake her head was starting to clear a bit more. Flashes of memory lanced through her mind, images that felt so alien to her yet so familiar at the same time. A family of three sitting around a fire, laughing and singing together. A drow, a human woman, and their little half elf daughter.

The return of something precious…

Her memories of everything that had to do with her father, and her mother had known.

_ “If this threat continues until she comes of age, you are to give back her memories at eighteen. She will have a choice in all of this.” _

He had never abandoned them, he left because they were in danger. Her hate had been misplaced, yet it had been real to her. Just as real as the love she’d felt when she was nothing more than a little girl!

Taffy gripped the edge of the table and slipped off, the room suddenly too cramped and dark for her liking. She needed to escape, to see the sunlight, to do something instead of allowing herself to sit and panic.

“Miss, please. Your psyche has taken a considerable amount of damage, you should really sit and rest for a while!”

“Where are my things?” Taffy simply asked in return; the healer hesitated for a moment but seemed to think better against it and turned to a nearby wardrobe and retrieved her terrarium and her travel gear.

“The contents of your lockbox are safely locked away in the bank still. You are invited to return for your belongings once you’ve regained your strength. I recommend plenty of bed rest, water, and food with this medicine mixed in. No excitement for at least a day.”

Taffy nodded and thanked the woman and departed from the Clinic. Thankfully she still appeared to be in the King’s district and after a bit of aimless wandering she found herself back at the Crossroads Plaza. Her mind raced as she walked, trying so desperately to wrap her mind around everything she’d just learned. Bits and pieces of her memory were still returning, like moving paintings in place of what had once been an erased canvas.

Her father had taken her memories.

Her mother had known, and allowed it.

Odric…

A sharp pain pierced her heart while tears threatened to sting her eyes. She clutched her breast with the hitch of her breath, nearly stumbling over her feet and into the Plaza fountain. Her hands brushed against her mother's runestone still around her neck, and the pain only intensified even more.

Odric had known. Had abetted in this lie for years on end.

“Taffy?”

She turned to find Videl, noticing that her breathing was coming in short pained gasps, struggling for air and the strength to remain composed. The monk needed only to look at her face to tell something was wrong, and she reached out with a hesitating hand.

A lie. Her whole word had been a lie.

Videl grasped her by the arm as the tears broke free and fell in thick strands down Taffy’s face. Her sobs were rapid and broken, and she leaned into the hug she’d been brought into and let her entire world fall apart with lost innocence.


	19. Nella Fantasia

The Misadventures of Taffy Aloro  
Dungeons and Dragons 5E  
An Original Work  
Action/Adventure/Family/Hurt/Comfort  
Chapter 19  
Nella Fantasia

[ Nella Fantasia - Jackie Evancho ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HMas8cL6kK4)

~~

_ It was thundering outside, the night’s rain falling heavily upon the roof of her family home. The little girl, Taffy, whimpered under her breath and clutched the blanket tighter. The wind howled just outside her window, flashes of lightning illuminating the room so the dark shadows of the trees could dance across the wall. She hated thunder, she hated lightning! _

_ But momma said she was supposed to be a big girl and sleep in her own bed. _

_ Crack!! _

_ Taffy screamed, threw back the covers, and sprinted out her bedroom door as fast as her little feet could carry her. Thick strands of tears ran down her face with the frightened little whimpers that escaped her. Tiny hands grasped the handle to her parent’s bedroom door and twisted it open with all of her might. Another crack of lightning sent her up and over the footlocker at the end of the bed, and into the covers between her mama and her papa. _

_ Big, strong arms wrapped her up in a warm embrace as she cowered and shook. A single thumb gently ran along her tear streaked cheeks with the kiss that was placed ever so lovingly into her hair. She turned to look up into the sleepy, golden eyes of her papa as he held her close, _

_ “Don’t worry my angel,” He whispered, “I’m here. I’ll always be here.” _

~~

“Taffy?”

The half elf shook herself from her stupor and looked up from her food to find Videl staring at her in concern. She blinked in confusion; she felt like she was moving through the world in slow motion ever since her breakdown yesterday. To say that the day’s events had been traumatizing would have been the understatement of the century. Her entire life had been based upon a lie, and the people closest to her had abetted in it.

Betrayal didn’t even begin to cover how she felt.

Despair for all that she had lost, anger at her father and Odric for lying to her. Add in the love she had felt for her father when she was little, and she was a volatile cocktail of overwhelming emotions that she couldn’t even begin to sort out.

Videl was doing her best though, and Taffy was thankful for that.

“It’s okay to not be okay.” She had said once she’d managed to get Taffy out of the street and into the privacy of their rooms. She’d let Taffy scream, cry, and vent to her heart’s content. She’d sat with her on the bed and comforted her at her lowest. When it was all said and done, with Taffy just laying there sprawled out and numb, Videl was still there. She couldn’t have asked for a better and truer friend than that.

So Videl’s concern over breakfast this morning was well founded, “Another one?” 

The half elf nodded. Her memories were still coming back in bits and pieces, playing over her thoughts in moving pictures. In these moments she appeared faraway as if lost in her own thoughts, which wasn’t entirely untrue. Videl nudged Taffy’s bowl of oatmeal closer,

“So any big plans today?” She asked through a mouthful of her own food. Taffy did her best to smile,

“Uhh, not really. My business here in Ro’war is finished, so I guess the next best thing is to plan out the next step of my Venture.”

“Where did you wanna go then?”

Taffy tapped her chin thoughtfully, “I’m not sure.”

The Inn was just as busy today as it had been days prior. The closer and closer the grand ball crept the more people there seemed to be. The news became official sometime this morning; the King and Queen of Veil had come to celebrate Peace Week with Eden. Whispers and gossip were certainly not in short supply lately, but Taffy just couldn’t find the energy to be interested.

_ “I’m going to get you!” _

Taffy blinked, the spoon in her hand falling slack.

_ She giggled and dove beneath the table. Big black boots tread carefully across the floor towards her, and she hid another giggle into her hands. _

_ “Where are you my angel?” He called, a song in his deep baritone. She waited for her chance and pounced upon his boots when he foolishly wandered too close. _

_ “I got you, papa!” Taffy cried, and he elicited a cry, clutched at his breast, and tumbled to the ground with a hard thud. Her laughing only intensified as she clambered up to sit on his chest, poking him in the cheek in mischief, “Again, again!” _

Taffy returned to the real world with a snap and a gasp, and she threw her spoon into her now empty bowl. Videl looked on in concern with the halfhearted smile Taffy offered her before the young half elf retreated to the safety of her room. She shuttered her windows and discarded her gear in favor of wrapping herself in blankets.

She allowed the overwhelming numbness she’d been fighting to take over, and the tears were quick to follow after.

Everything just…

Sucked…

She fell asleep at some point in her pouting, more and more of her memories returning in her dreams. Flashes of laughter and song that made her long for a time that had since passed. How long she was out, she couldn’t say for sure, but the next thing she knew she was being woken up by a desperate knock upon her door. She groaned and peered out from her cocoon just as Videl rushed in.

“Taffy, you gotta get up!” Videl ran to the window and threw open the shutters so the afternoon sun could come spilling in. Taffy hissed in discomfort

“Why?”

There was a fiery look in Videl’s eyes that somehow matched the passion in her tone. She bounced on her toes in excitement before reaching into Taffy’s blanket fort to pull her out, “It’s the Peace Week Ball! I just heard down in the bar! One of the bard’s who was supposed to perform is missing!”

Taffy blinked and furrowed her brow, too sleepy and numb to fight Videl, “Okay?”

Videl rolled her eyes with a smirk, hands clasped with Taffy as she bounced on her toes even more, “Taffy, the Ball is tomorrow and they still need a Bard to perform! They’re holding auditions in the castle right now!!”

It took a few seconds for Taffy to fully process the information, but all at once she perked up with the full realization dawning on her. A timid smile crossed her face, and just like that the world around her snapped back into focus. She squealed loudly and rushed to her nearby mirror,

A Ball!!

An honest to the gods ball!

She pulled her hair free from it’s usual ponytail and ran her fingers through it meticulously, casting prestidigitation as she did. Long strands of white shimmered with the cleansing magic until it tumbled over her shoulders in thick waves, Her clothes were given much of the same treatment until they looked like new. Once she was sure she was presentable, and sufficiently dressed for a trek into the city, she and Videl soon departed.

The crowd wasn’t all that terrible considering the week’s events, but even still Taffy did her best to navigate through throngs of people so she didn’t knock anyone over in her haste. They turned a final corner and she found herself come to a complete halt to gaze up at the castle looming over her. It was a proud and grand building, well kept and splendid even from this side of the district wall. A gate stood before her, swung wide open as if to invite passersby inside. Two guards, dressed in splendid gold armor with white fur trim, kept a post on either side and watched the crowd carefully.

Butterflies settled into her gut and froze her in place.

What was she doing? She was barely out of school and she wanted to audition for a ball? What was she thinking??

A hand fell on her shoulder, and she turned to find Videl offering her the tiniest of smiles, “You got this.” She said softly, “Deep breath, and go in there and show them what you’re made of.”

Taffy nodded, inhaling deeply while clutching the fabric of her shirt. She approached the guards at the gate, who each stopped her with a single flick of their hand, “Business?”

“I’m Taphamelia,” She replied shyly, “I’m a bard from the College of Glamour and I wanted to audition.”

“Identification?”

They gazed over the papers she handed them and let her through with a silent nod. She dipped her head in thanks and hurried on through only to pause when the guards halted Videl behind her. Before there could be any fuss Videl shook her head and stepped back, 

“Go, I’ll be here whether you ace the audition or not!”

Taffy nodded and rushed up the walk to the large front doors, and disappeared inside. A castle steward greeted her warmly as the doors closed behind her, and bade her to follow him through the glimmering hallways of Castle Ro’war. The ceilings towered above her to a near dizzying height, the walls covered in all manner of paintings, mosaics, and tapestries that depicted past battles or great moments in history. She wished she had the time to explore, but the steward hurried them along towards another empty hallway with a closed door at the end.

“Chin up,” The steward advised, “You’ll be performing for the royal families of Eden and Veil. So choose your song piece wisely.”

The butterflies that had once occupied her stomach was now replaced with full blown terror. She attempted to keep her head, breathing deep while she tried to figure out what the hell she was even going to perform.

Both royal families!?

The door opened and out came a guard in gold, “Auditions are finished.” He simply said, and even though she’d felt nothing but fear she couldn’t help the dejection at his words. So close, only to have it snatched away. She glanced at the steward at her side, wondering what she could even do when a single thought crossed her mind. She reached into her hip pouch and retrieved the Arbiter’s Token and held it out to the steward.

He glanced down at it, then back to her before taking the token and pocketing it. He simply looked at the guard and shook his head, “A moment please.” He sidestepped the guard into the room and disappeared for several minutes before returning with a grin on his face,

“They’re ready for you.”

The fear was back, but so was a sense of determination. She breathed in deep again, unclenched her shirt, and stepped into the room with the steward. The door opened up into a grand ballroom; tile shone beneath her boots so clearly she could see her own reflections through the intricate designs. Above her, hanging in the center of the vaulted ceiling, was a magnificent chandelier that appeared to be made of glittering crystal. Strands of flowing ribbon hung from it, dipping and extending to the walls like a flower blossom.

In the center of the ballroom were two tables sitting in front of a stage at the room’s head. The first table was occupied by a human man and woman. Taffy had to admit that the man was handsome; his hair, shimmering like burnished gold, fell in waves over his face. Kind blue eyes peered curiously at Taffy as she approached, his expression impassive. He sat tall upon his chair, arms crossed as if bored. Next to him the human woman was just as pretty. Her hair was the color of the sun, and reflected the light of the chandelier as if made of gold. She was far more serene than her partner, giving Taffy a smile and a nod that reached the emerald green of her eyes. Standing next to the table, clasping a spear in hand, was another one of the golden guards. Like the others, he wore the same regalia paired with the white furred cape and trim. What he looked like, she couldn’t tell for he wore a helmet that covered his features.

If Taffy had to guess, this was the King and Queen of Eden, for the occupants of the next table she knew very well. The man was intimidating, even sitting down, his pale face framed by a length of midnight hair. Black eyes gazed at her coolly, but otherwise showed no emotion. At his side was a red skinned tiefling woman. She held onto her companion’s arm loosely, gazing at Taffy with mischievous golden eyes. Long black hair tumbled down over her shoulders and across her back and wrapped around two horns that curled back from her face. Like their companions, a single guard stood close to their table. A veil guard, for she recognized the symbol upon their faceless helm.

These were her sovereigns, King Mathias Blackmane and his Queen Arania.

“Taphamelia.” Her name came with a hiss, and somebody grasped her hand suddenly. The steward departed to the side of his King and Queen, leaving Taffy to spin and come face to face with another recognizable figure. She was a much older woman, dressed in a dark, flowing gown. Her hair, a gray auburn, was pulled up into a tight bun.

“Headmistress Alaine?”

The Headmaster of the College of Glamour gave her a curt nod, but smiled all the time. Of course, this was the Ball of a century. It didn’t surprise Taffy to see her headmaster here.

“I’m pleased to see you,” She said, her hands moving to Taffy’s hair, “I had hoped you’d somehow show up. Do you have a song in mind; I am casting magic to help with any accompaniment that you might need.”

Taffy nodded after a moment of thought and reached up to whisper in her ear. Headmistress Alaine smiled and nodded, departing once she was satisfied that Taffy looked well enough. The young bard took to the stage, absolutely feeling as if she was about to puke up her breakfast if she wasn’t careful. She gazed intently at the floor, breathing in deep as she waited for the Headmistress to begin her spells.

The music started softly, and Taffy closed her eyes against the gentle swell. The world fell away as she began to sing, and she forgot her nervousness and fear, forgot her troubles and just let the harmony sweep her away. She could sing the bawdiest bar songs with the best of the bards, but this? Being up on stage, singing the operetta’s Headmistress Alaine herself had taught her, this is where she truly belonged.

The swell of the music died with her last held out note, and she opened her eyes as an enthusiastic clap echoed through the ballroom. The steward, who had so kindly led her in, wiped a few stray tears from his face. The King and Queen of Eden leaned in close to one another, whispering softly while Queen Arania flew up from her chair, pride and joy written all over her face,

“This one, my love,” She said, stepping from the table to approach the stage. She held out her hands for Taffy to take, and helped the half drow down from the stage. Gentle hands cupped her cheeks as the Queen gazed at her closely, “Taphamelia, was it? I remember you! My love, do you remember the children’s play the College put on for the nobility? You were the one who brought her own props!”

Taffy felt the blush creep into her face at that, “I may have been a bit of an over actor.” she muttered shyly, earning her a laugh from the Queen. King Mathias joined them at her side, the barest hint of a smile glinting in his eyes. She averted her gaze shyly again, unused to having so much attention.

“King Mathias, Queen Arania?” The King of Eden approached the group, his wife by his side, “You know this young bard?”

“Not personally,” King Mathias replied, his voice rumbling like thunder, “I’ve heard of her through her Headmistress, however. It seems that she lives up to her talent, Alaine.”

The headmistress, who was content to hover nearby, dipped her head and curtsied with a smile. The King of Eden nodded, “A talent that has rightfully earned her a role in our Ball tomorrow, if you do not disagree.”

“I’ll have no one else but her.” The Queen affirmed, taking Taffy once again by the hands, “I knew from the moment I saw you that you had so much talent. Look at you now!”

Taffy could scarcely believe it, and a grin broke out across her face with her rising excitement. The Queen gave her one last beaming look before taking her husband by the arm, and they departed with a nod. The King of Eden motioned for the steward, who stepped forward dutifully,

“You’ll be staying in the castle for the duration for the ball. Albert will show you to your rooms, any companions you have will be allowed inside as well. So long as they behave themselves. You’ll be fitted for a gown tomorrow morning that will be ready by the time the evening falls, so don’t worry about any garments that you may need. Any further questions please relay them to Albert. I look forward to your performance tomorrow night.”

With his piece said the King and Queen of Eden departed hand in hand. Taffy made sure he was well and fully out of the room before she turned to Albert and Headmistress Alaine,

“Can you give me just a second?”

Before either of them could react Taffy bounced on her toes and finally let loose the rising excitement she’d been holding in. Alaine chuckled at her antics,

“You deserve it, dear. Very well done. I’m pleased to see you haven’t forgotten our lessons.”

Taffy nodded, clasping her hands and grinning her little heart out. Despite how it turned out, today looked like it was a very good day after all.


	20. Sun, Moon, and Stars

The Misadventures of Taffy Aloro  
Dungeons and Dragons 5E  
An Original Work  
Action/Adventure/Family/Hurt/Comfort  
Chapter 20  
Sun, Moon, and Stars

Sun, Moon, and Stars - Loreena McKennit

~~

The room was far more opulent than anything she’d ever stayed in. A well furnished sitting room first met her eye, a blazing hearth to her right and a fully stocked kitchenette to her left. The windows directly opposite of her gleamed in the sun and overlooked a garden in the throes of being decorated for tomorrow’s ball. Two doors flanked the blazing hearth, and a single door sat just off the kitchenette.

“Is everything to your liking, Lady Aloro?”

Taffy hesitated, not quite used to being addressed so formally, and nodded shyly, “Everything is perfect.”

Albert smiled contentedly and bowed, “If you need anything at all, please ring the service bell and one of the staff will attend to you as quickly as possible. Your companion is being escorted to your rooms as well, she should be here soon.”

The steward once again bowed and left with the soft click of the door. Now that she was free, Taffy immediately took to exploring. The door just off the kitchen area turned out to be a glittering bathroom furnished with a massive porcelain bath, a three segmented standing mirror, and several other essentials. The scent of perfumes and bathing salts hung heavy in the air, sweet and crisp to her senses.

“Taffy?” She poked her head out of the bathing room to find Videl standing awkwardly in the doorway, “I take it you nailed the audition.” She laughed, nodding to her escort who closed the door after her.

“Yes!” Taffy squealed, “I was just poking around our rooms. They’re nice so far!”

Videl smirked and walked to one of the doors flanking the hearth. It opened with a nearly silent swish, and Taffy was soon at her shoulder peering inside. A large canopy bed occupied most of the room accompanied by a dresser and a balcony window. The bed looked like the high heavens, even from the door, draped in plush blankets and the fluffiest pillows imaginable.

Mischievously, Taffy leaned into Videl’s ear, “Do you wanna jump on the bed, because I kinda want to jump on the bed.”

Videl shot her a look before darting over to the large expanse to toss herself unceremoniously upon it. Taffy soon followed, her weight sending Videl flying. A chorus of squeals and laughter escaped from the both of them as they played until they eventually fell back out of breath and grinning.

“Are you excited?” Videl asked, sitting up after a while. Taffy nodded and sighed,

"It's like a dream come true, I almost can't believe it!"

“Well you deserve this.”

Taffy blushed, thankful that Videl couldn’t see it, “Thanks, Videl.”

After thoroughly exploring the rest of the suite, the other door containing a similar bedroom, she and Videl settled down to eat lunch. Videl nosed around in the cupboards for a minute or two while Taffy made herself comfortable on one of the stools stored away beneath the breakfast bar.

“There’s not much in here; some snack foods and… Oh! Chocolate!”

“What now?” She watched Videl return with a small bowl filled with small, dark brown bite sized squares. They smelled sweet and different to her; Videl gave her an incredulous look as if she couldn’t believe her ears,

“Ya know, chocolate? You’ve never had it before? I know it's a luxury sweet, but Odric wasn’t exactly living in squalor.”

Taffy shrugged yet took the piece offered to her. She eyed Videl, who watched her closely, and bit into the new sweet. A dark, rich taste rolled across her taste buds that elicited a surprised gasp from her chest. She gazed down in wonder at her sweet, how in the world had she never tried this before?!

“This is good!”

“I told you!” Videl laughed, “Careful though, too much and you’ll make yourself sick.”

Taffy nodded yet stuffed four more into her mouth anyway before her friend took away the bowl. The half drow made a face but giggled, turning to her terrarium and setting the Madame free to scuttle about the room. Taffy watched her explore, crawling beneath the bed and up the walls to eventually settle in a corner on the ceiling as if she was watching over the room.

“So what, do we just lounge here until tomorrow?”

Taffy shrugged, “I guess? I suppose I should start working on my set pieces for the ball, that way I’m not scrambling for material to use.”

“Hey you’re the expert here, being a bard and all.” The monk teased, taking an apple from a nearby bowl, “I’m probably gonna stay here during the celebration, I’m not good at fancy dinner parties like that.”

“Awww, I’d hoped you be there.”

Taffy received a playful tap to her nose, “You’ll be just fine without me, Taffy. You don’t need a big brute like me to ruin the atmosphere.”

“Says you, I enjoy your company Videl.”

The monk rolled her eyes and shook her head, “Still don’t understand why.”

They shared a laugh and settled down for the rest of the afternoon. Evening passed without much of an incident, leaving Taffy to prepare for the day ahead. She poured over her music notes, and theories, eventually settling on a few operettas that were well within her capabilities . Sleep came much easier than it had the night before, or even that of the weeks prior. To sleep in an actual bed, filled with plush blankets and all of the fluffiest pillows she wanted, was a blessing.

She awoke early the next morning, excited for the day ahead. Buzzing with nervous energy she made for the bathing room to ready herself. A knock came at the door as she finished scrubbing herself and Videl poked her head in.

“Some people are here to see you, do you want me to let them in?”

“Yeah, give me a minute to get dressed.”

A large woman, dressed to the absolute nines, waited for her in the common room. She was much older than Taffy, her hair completely gray and tied up into a tight bun. She peered at Taffy over half moon glasses, circling her as she stood at attention.

“Such a healthy young lady,” the seamstress commented, taking a measuring tape out from a satchel that she’d brought with her. Her movements were quick and precise, a testament to her experience, “I’ve a few ideas in mind for someone of your exotic nature and size, darker colors to be sure, looser for comfortability and freedom of movement. Small heels to ease the tension on your feet for such a long night ahead of you.”

The seamstress nodded to herself and stowed away her tools, “I’ll have a few dresses brought up to you sometime this afternoon. In the meantime I will have a few of my girls come up and help you prepare your hair and makeup. Do you have any questions?”

“No ma'am.” Taffy said meekly. The woman nodded and was gone the next instant. Before Taffy had any time to breathe, another knock came at the door and soon a retinue of women came sweeping in. They surrounded her in an instant, chattering away to her and one another.

“No, no, natural palettes would work best.”

“Yes, but we need something that doesn’t clash with her hue.”

“What about her hair, up or down? What do you think sweetie, up or down?” Another asked as they all ushered her into the bathroom again and sat her down in front of the mirror. Taffy choked, unsure of where to even begin only to be swept up in the frenzied muses. The morning and afternoon passed by in a blur with the beginning of the evening falling with the sound of raucous laughter.

The younger redhead, Annebelle if Taffy remembered correctly, held onto her sides as she wheezed. Tears fell down her face with every attempt to reign in her control. Her blonde friend, Kristen, was in the middle of adding the finishing touches to Taffy’s hair. Yet even so, she wore a smile that twinkled in her eyes. The brunette, Melody, was the more serious of the three yet she couldn’t seem to hide the amusement in her otherwise stern demeanor. She touched up the last of Taffy’s makeup before taking a step back to admire her handiwork.

The young bard admired herself as well. The three had settled on a darker palette to contrast against the ashen hue of her skin. A smoky finish had been added to her eyes that paired well with the dark red lipstick she wore. They had to improvise on a foundation, but after some experimentation they managed to create a color that worked well for her.

Taffy’s hair, usually held up in it’s long ponytail, had been put up into a lavish bun. Several bobby pins held it in place, with little curls and ringlets cascading down the back and tucked behind her ears. She smiled at herself, surrounded by the women who had helped make her so pretty, and blushed. 

This all felt like such a dream to her.

Videl poked her head in as the seamstress’ assistant began to pack up, “You look great!” She whispered, “The dress lady is back.”

Excited to see the dresses that had been picked out for her, Taffy hurried out into the common room where the Seamstress was pulling a dress free from its cover. Videl flopped onto the couch with another bowl of food, content to watch the commotion.

“A gift from an admirer, dear.”

Taffy gasped as the dress pulled free. The ballgown was more magnificent than anything she could have ever imagined. The length of the skirt pooled onto the floor as the Seamstress held it out for her, the fabric a cascade of scintillating purples, blues, and silvers. The bodice was beautifully ornamented with patterned sequins that each glittered in the light of the suite, while also sporting a sweetheart neckline paired with a strapless silhouette. Tulle and more sequins ornamented the train of the skirt itself. Paired with the dress was a set of modest, dark heels and floral adornments for her hair.

“A - a gift?” Taffy stammered, “From who?”

The Seamstress smiled, “Alas, I cannot say. They insisted that they remain anonymous. Let’s get you into it, dear.”

With the help of all four women, and Videl who encouraged her from the couch, Taffy soon stood in front of the bathroom mirror once again. She could hardly believe her eyes; the woman staring back at her in the mirror couldn’t be her! Taffy was a scruffy little half drow from veil, not the princess staring back at her!

“You look magnificent.” Sighed Annabelle, placing the finishing touches in Taffy’s hair. Kristen huffed,

“You’re gonna have all the Noble boys at your feet tonight.”

Melody said nothing, seemingly satisfied with her work. She retrieved her supplies and departed with the Seamstress, who merely left with,

“The Ball begins in a half hour, Miss Aloro. A guard will escort you to the foyer so that you may be announced to the attendees. The stewards Albert and your Headmistress will guide your activities for the rest of the evening. A pleasant evening to you all. Ladies!”

Taffy stood in front of the mirror a moment longer before shyly making her way back into the common room.

“You look beautiful, Taffy,” Videl said, “Have fun tonight.”

Shyly, the young bard nodded before throwing herself into Videl's arms for a hug. Videl chuckled and patted her on the back, guiding her to the door where an armed escort waited for her. She followed the man down into the foyer where other guests mingled, already she could hear music from the grand ballroom and the sound of laughter and conversation. She garnered praise as she waited for her turn, until finally she was standing before the grand double doors.

Tonight...

She had a very good feeling about tonight.


	21. Tango to Evora

The Misadventures of Taffy Aloro   
Dungeons and Dragons 5E  
An Original Work  
Action/Adventure/Family/Hurt/Comfort   
Chapter 21   
Tango to Evora

[ Tango to Evora - Loreena McKennit ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GzOGVBFXUGk&list=RDGzOGVBFXUGk&start_radio=1)

~~

“Lady Taphamelia Aloro," Albert, steward of Castle Ro'war, cried above the murmuring crowd. Taffy gazed upon the intricately designed ballroom floor, a blush in her face that she prayed no one could see, "Songstress of the College of Glamour.”

Applause rippled through the crowd above the gossip and the whispers. Taffy felt as if she was floating on air. Mistress Alaine met her just inside the threshold, a beaming smile upon her face. She linked arms with Taffy so she could guide her leisurely through the crowd.

“You look magnificent tonight, Taphamelia.” The Headmistress complimented. Taffy blushed in return,

“Thank you, Headmistress. You look lovely this evening as well.”

The Mistress’ gown was the shade of shimmering cobalt, the silken trim of the gown beaded with fine silver and gold accents that laced up the bodice and into the halter neckline of the dress. A single choker around her neck attached to the bodice kept the dress held up, considering that her sleeves were severely off the shoulder and puffed out into a palazzo style around her forearm. All manner of finery and jewelry glistened upon the woman, from the delicate earrings to the single signet ring on her left hand.

Taffy’s comment earned her another smile, “Tonight is a big night,” Alaine explained, flashing a smile to a passing noble, “And if all goes well this will be an invaluable boost to your career as a Bard. Stick close to me, my dear, and I can introduce you to everyone you need to know.”

Taphamelia nodded and clutched the Mistress’ arm tighter and allowed herself to be guided through the crowd. She smiled at passing compliments until they reached the head of the grand ballroom whereupon was the stage. It was fully decorated now with free standing curtains of a deep purple shade.

“After all the guests have been announced an hour of dancing will commence where you will be performing first. I have created a set of two operetta’s for you along with two purely instrumental movements where you will be playing an orchestral harp.”

Taffy heaved an inward sigh of relief and a scream all at once. While she was thankful that her Headmistress had thought ahead, the task set before the young bard was certainly a daunting one.

“Afterwards appetizers will be served before another round of dancing. During that time another bard will take over, allowing you and I mingle among the guests. After that will be the full dinner and more mingling, before the last round of performances and then dessert will be served out in the garden. Any questions dear?”

“Am I allowed to puke yet?” Taffy deadpanned which caused Alaine to scoff and roll her eyes with a smirk,

“Not quite, dear. Take a deep breath, I’m here.”

Above the din came the call of the Steward once again, up until now his voice had been a part of the mindless drone and easy to miss.

But now? Now he cried with purpose for all to hear,

“Their Majesties Edric and Rosalind Vermillion, High King and Queen of Eden.”

Sighs and applause once again rippled through the crowd as people parted ways for the King and Queen. They dressed in the finest regalia afforded by someone of their station, glittering gold and jewels displayed proudly. They greeted all they passed on their way to the stage, which parted to reveal two sets of paired thrones. Trailing behind them, like many of the other guards she’d seen around the castle, was a faceless golden knight. He lingered behind the two royals as they made for the stage, passing by both Taffy and Alaine.

Her heart skipped in her chest as they swept by, a cold chill running up her spine. A low hum rang in her ears while her vision tightened around the golden figure. The weave thrummed like a heartbeat; in normal cases Taffy could hear the hum of the Magical Weave if she concentrated. 

To see it, however, especially as violently as now? 

This had never happened before.

Magic in the world ebbed and flowed through what was called the Weave. There were few in the world that could manipulate the complex threads to cast spells, be it through intense learning like those in the many Wizarding Schools, or those who had the prenatural ability to do so without training like those who had made Warlock Pacts. Bards learned to manipulate the Weave through song, plucking the threads like harp strings.

Or at least in Taffy’s case that’s how her magic  _ should _ have worked. For years she struggled with the most basic of spells, her skills only pertaining to her weak curative magics, invisibility, and the basic cantrips. Many a time she’d returned home to Odric in tears, wondering if she was just too stupid to grasp such simple concepts. Her Arcanist teacher certainly thought so. 

Granted, after that incident, he mysteriously resigned from the school…

Taffy hissed through her teeth as the throbbing intensified, a hand pinching the bridge of her nose in a vain attempt to ease the pain. A hand clasped her shoulder,

“Taphamelia?”

Through the static of her vision she could make out the faint hum of other figures in the crowd, those who possessed very little or no magical capability at all. Others, who’s magic sang through the Weave, she could see even on the other side of the Ballroom. Several servants seemed to hum with magic as well, along with what appeared to be several Lords and Ladies of the noble houses.

“Their Majesties Mathias and Arania Blackmane, High King and Queen of Veil!”

More sighs, more applause, and the headache worsened. Taffy clasped onto Alaine’s arm in an attempt to shut out the incessant singing of the Weave while also trying to appear like she wasn’t in the middle of having a moment. Her King and Queen passed by, a masked Veil Guard trailing behind them. Queen Arania and the Guard were so steeped in magic that the Weave almost glowed with how erratic the humming was.

Yet the King?

He was a void. The Weave around him was deathly silent; and if she didn’t know any better it looked as if he was sucking in Magic around him.

She looked up to find King Mathias giving her a long side eyed glance, and she prayed she looked presentable. The dark of his eyes intensified dramatically for a mere flash of a moment, and all at once her headache ebbed away. The intense sounds and sights of the Weave diminished into a tolerable hum in her ears, and just as quickly the King’s attention returned to the task at hand.

“Taphamelia?” She turned to find Headmistress Alaine gazing at her in concern. Taffy smiled and waved a hand,

“Just got a bit dizzy,” she whispered back, “I think I forgot to eat all day.”

“We can get you something to snack on before your performance, come along.”

She was led behind the stage where several servants were hustling back and forth. Standing at a small table filled with foodstuffs were two figures. A High Elf man and a Drow woman that seemed to be in the midst of a very intense conversation. At their approach they paused,

“Ah, our compatriot arrives.” smiled the High Elf, pale blonde hair pulled back from his equally pale face. He held himself with an air of regality, gazing cooly at Taffy and Alaine. The Drow woman smiled,

“Ah yes, Alaine I remember you telling me about this one!”

Taffy didn’t need an introduction to the woman, after all she was a bard of the College of Glamour as well. Sylvaine Salystras, the Siren of Veil. She was well known throughout the College for being one of the most successful non-human bards of her time. Her skill in song was unparalleled, rumor had it that during the Civil War she’d led hundreds to their death with her entrancing voice alone.

Sylvaine grasped Taffy by the hands, “I’m pleased that you’re here, Taffy.”

The songstress opened her mouth as if she wanted to say something, yet thought better of it and simply smiled again. Taffy’s brow furrowed; it wasn’t often someone called her by her nickname like that, especially after just meeting. Before she could question it further Alaine pushed her towards the table,

“You’re up first, dear. Eat something light and plenty of water. You’ll be performing the instrumentals first.”

Within minutes she was on stage, sitting behind a grand harp and meticulously tuning its strings. A small orchestra sat just below the stage and out of sight , awaiting for Taffy to begin. It was nerve wracking being up on that stage, thousands of eyes on her. One fuck up and she could be a laughing stock.

_ Relax. _

Taffy closed her eyes and let the tension drain from her shoulders.

_ No one is here. It’s just you and the music. _

Carefully, Taffy placed her hands upon the strings and began to play. The melody rang out across the ballroom, accompanied by the violins and flutes of the orchestra. From the corner of her eye she could make out the swaying ballgowns and bodies of the guests dancing. Soon enough, with her hands plucking at the harp, she began to forget about the crowd and lose herself in her music. Every note, harmony, and melody a sway and a dance at her fingertips. She sighed at the end of the waltz, letting the music fall away like a curtain, and bowed her head at the applause that erupted across the room.

She was allowed a five minute rest before she was back on stage performing the first of the Headmistress’ Opertta’s. For an hour this continued, swapping back and forth between instrument and song until she was finally on stage again singing the last operetta for her set. Over the course of the hour she began to notice that her headache was returning, and the Weave was beginning to intensify as a result.

She considered telling Mistress Alaine about it, but considered that it was her last performance for the night. She could bear a headache for a small while. What she couldn’t bear, towards the latter half of the song, was the rising intensity of her own magic. Full on panic set her heart blazing in her chest, trying desperately to reign in whatever spell was being cast while simultaneously trying to appear calm. She wasn’t the smartest bard alive, but even she knew that if she cast magic in a room full of people that it would be bad.

Like a renewed Civil War bad.

Tears pricked her eyes, her chest rising and falling, knowing she couldn’t leave the stage until she was done. This was bad, so very very bad!

At the culmination of the song and the near completion of her spell Taffy prepared herself for the worst. Then, the spell stopped, the magic faded away at the end of her last held out note. Yet even still she was shaking, another spell starting in its wake and she couldn’t get off the stage fast enough once her performance was done.

Taffy gasped heavily once she was safely hidden away, clutching her breast to try and bring herself under control.

What was happening?!

Her hands were shaking violently and a glance upon them elicited a surprised gasp. Etched into her palms, white against the ashen color of her skin, were runes. She recognized them instantly, the alphabet of her mother’s people. Uruz, the rune of strength and aurochs, glowing jaggedly in each palm.

What the ever loving fuck!?

“Taphamelia!”

Alaine was at her side, grasping her by the shoulders, “What happened? Why were you casting magic, how?! You’ve never been able to do anything like that before!”

“I - I don’t know, I wasn’t doing it on purpose!,” Taffy gasped, the runes on her hands were brightening, she could feel a spell starting to well up. Her skin felt hot, itchy, like she was on fire. “It’s happening again, what’s happening? I’m scared!”

Then, a cold hand took her hand by the shoulder. Just like before the spell died, but this time she could feel the intense magic swirling inside her begin to recede. She looked up and followed the hand to meet the eyes of her regent King. Queen Arania was at her side in a flash as well, holding a tender palm to her forehead.

“That is enough, my love.” She muttered, and just like that she was released feeling drained yet better than before. No longer was a spell desperately trying to will itself into existence, and even the hum of the Weave seemed nothing more than a dull buzz in her ears. Taffy slumped to the floor, her dress spilling outwards with the Headmistress’ hand now tightly grasped in her own.

The adults talked around her in a mindless drone until she was being pulled to her feet to sit in a nearby chair. One of the golden knights handed her a plate full of food and lingered for a moment before wandering back out into the party. As he turned she stiffened, she could have sworn that she saw a flash of amethyst haze from where the eyes should have been. It brought to mind the faceless assassin days prior.

She hesitated and watched him disappear out front and into the crowd, unsure if she was just seeing things. She chalked it up to her nerves and ate the food she’d been given.

“Taphamelia?” Queen Arania approached, cautiously as if Taffy was a frightened animal, “How do you feel my dear.”

“Better. Thank you, your Highness. How did you-”

“The King knows and sees many things; he’s the one who noticed you struggling. He was the one who countered you unexpected spell.” Taffy eyed King Mathias; he waved away Alaine after a moment of talking and returned to the party up front but not before glancing over to Taffy. She shrank back at the dark, and dare she say hungry, look in his eye.

“You’re not in trouble, my dear.” The Queen assured, a tender hand finding her cheek, “He knows you’re thankful. Rest for a bit, and join us when you’re ready. Appetizers will be served soon, they’re supposed to be divine tonight."

Arania departed with a wink, leaving Taffy alone with her thoughts.

She couldn’t believe how close she’d come to causing a scene, and for the life of her she couldn’t understand why. She gazed down at her hands for a long time, the rune in her hand glowing faintly in her palm. Uruz, the rune of strength and aurochs. She hummed softly under her breath the song her mother used to teach her the names.

Her mother used to have the same exact runes on her skin as well.

But all her life, Taffy had never shown any sign of sharing the same abilities. Why now?

“How do you feel?” Alaine had returned, eyeing her half empty plate.

“A little better,” Taffy cast her eyes downward, “I’m sorry, I don’t know what happened. I almost ruined everything-”

“Don’t apologize, Taphamelia” Her Headmistress assured, “You’ve done nothing wrong. His Highness has a few theories as to what happened, but for now those can be left until tomorrow. We’ll keep an eye on you until then. Come, let’s not let this unpleasantness put a damper on the evening.”

She held out her hand for Taffy to take. The young bard nodded, setting aside her plate in favor of Alaine’s hand. She was right; disaster had been avoided and there was no reason she couldn’t try to enjoy the rest of the ball. So with her Mistress as a guide, she left herself be guided back out into tittering, and glimmering crowd.


	22. The Hunt is Coming

The Misadventures of Taffy Aloro  
Dungeons and Dragons 5E   
An Original Work   
Action/Adventure/Family/Hurt/Comfort   
Chapter 22

The Hunt is Coming - Marcin Przybylowicz

~~

Taffy made sure that she was somewhat presentable before following her Headmistress into the crowd once again. In a moment she was swarmed, compliments and praise heaped upon her shoulders. A blush rose into her cheeks at the attention, shyly accepting their words in near stunned silence. She was introduced to many a Lord and Lady of Eden, Dukes and Duchess of stature that were given the responsibility of running their territories in the name of the King. With the help of Headmistress Alaine she managed to navigate through the delicate social nuances, and even managed to garner an invitation or two from some of the Noble houses.

“You’re doing very well my dear.” Alaine whispered as they finally approached the appetizer tables. Delicious foods that Taffy had never laid eyes upon before were delicately placed upon platters, and it took all of her self control not to dig in like an animal. Taffy beamed at the praise of her Headmistress and helped herself to some food, with her companion pointing out some of the finer choices.

“Well, well Alaine, it seems you’ve outdone yourself again.” A new voice joined them, and Taffy turned to find a much older High Elf approaching the pair of them. He was dressed just as finely as the nobles around him, his pale hair slicked back. A pair of spectacles sat delicately upon his nose, and hanging upon his arm was a much older woman. Taffy blinked in surprise, it was the receptionist of Eden’s Bardic College. She then noticed both of them wore glistening, gold bands upon their ring fingers.

The High Elf dipped his head politely to Taffy, “Well done tonight, young bard. Not very many graduates such as yourself get chances like this. I expect you to take full advantage of it.”

“Don’t be rude, love,” chastised his wife, “You’ve yet to introduce yourself.”

The Elf huffed in amusement, and placed a kiss to her hair, “Yes, yes. I am Kieran Umeric, Headmaster of the College of Valor here in Eden. This is Tiana, my wife.”

Tiana beamed, “I’m glad to see you’ve settled in, and already making a name for yourself I see.”

Embarrassed Taffy chuckled and averted her eyes, “Thank you, Ma’am.”

“Where is Concordia, her bard is here as well isn’t he?” Alaine peered out into the crowd. Headmaster Kieran shrugged his shoulders,

“She may have already left. She’s never been too interested in these sorts of gatherings to begin with. To be honest, I’m fairly certain she stayed as long as she did because it was rumored her brother would be here.”

Taffy furrowed her brow, the name Concordia vaguely ringing a bell. She could have sworn she heard the name from somewhere. Alaine sighed in response,

“Perhaps that’s for the best. If Odric really is here then we don’t need the pair of them causing a scene with one of their fights.”

“Wait, Odric is here?”

Her eyes immediately went to the crowd in search of him, but couldn’t pick anyone of note out of the dancers and other attendees. If he was here why didn’t he tell her? He knew she was going to be in Ro’war? Did he know her memories returned, was he avoiding her? As angry as she was, she missed him terribly still.

And if it was true that he and her father were once friends, perhaps he could give her the answers she sought for.

“I’m unsure,” Alaine said, “I’ve heard a few rumors that he may appear, but I have yet to see him. Concordia is the Headmistress of the College of Swords, and Odric is a bard of great renown within the College itself. To say they don’t get along would be a massive understatement.”

“They’re siblings?” Taffy questioned curiously.

“I would advise not bringing that up to him,” Kieran chuckled, taking a goblet from a passing servant, “It’s a bit of a sore subject.”

Taffy sensed that it was a cultural thing shared between elves. She’d never really taken much of an interest in her elven heritage. Before her memories returned she saw it as a way of rebelling against her father, and perhaps she still saw it as such. Either way, she’d never asked Odric about it before, so whatever joke was being shared between the adults was lost on her.

Taffy’s eyes wandered to the crowd as music began to fill the ballroom again. The familiar sound of a violin made her heart ache for Odric, and even if it was silly she pretended it was him up on stage instead of the other High Elf. She swayed to the soft tempo, perfectly pleased to just enjoy the moment and the music with food and drink in hand. That was until someone tapped her gently on the shoulder. She turned to find a young human man quickly turn his gaze to the floor in embarrassment.

“Songstress Taphamelia?” He bowed politely to her, a furiously bright blush creeping into his cheeks.

“Uh, yes?”

He held out his hand to her, not quite meeting her eyes, “My name is Damien Beckett, and I was wondering if you would honor me with a dance.”

“Oh!” It was Taffy’s turn to blush, awkwardly gripping her drink in hand and suddenly very unsure what to do with herself. “Umm, yeah, sure. It sounds fun.”

Whatever she had in hand was set onto a nearby table, and she was soon swept out onto the ballroom floor by her partner. He led her in a fairly easy waltz, twisting and spinning across the dance floor in a haze of colors and music. Soon Taffy found herself smiling and laughing, a gesture that soon had Damien following suit.

“You dance quite well.” He complimented, Taffy winked with a scoff.

“Of course, I wouldn’t be a bard if I didn’t know my stuff. You’re not so bad yourself.”

“Mother was very adamant about my lessons.” Damien deadpanned; Taffy giggled.

“At least it’s paying off.”

For nearly an hour they waltzed into a stupor until Taffy’s feet were practically screaming. Tables had been set out during that time in preparation for dinner, the servants moving about in silence and practically unseen through the crowd. Damien joined her for dinner, sweeping her to one of the nearby tables to rest her aching feet. For the full hour they talked and talked about anything under the sun until finally the last round of dancing came.

The drow woman, Sylvaine Slyvastras, took to the stage this time. She was dazzling in her glittering gown, draped in all manner of finery befitting her reputation. When she sang it was like a bell, her voice carrying above the din of the crowd far better than anything Taffy could have done. It was entracing and awe inspiring, and fueled her motivations.

For if a Drow of Sylvaine’s talent could make it this far, just what could Taffy achieve?

“My Lords and Ladies!” All eyes turned to King Edric at the head of the room, “At this time I would ask that everyone move to the garden for dessert!”

Damien smiled at her from across the table, “Lady Taffy, would you join my family for the final dinner course?”

She returned his gesture with a smile of her own, “I would be delighted, Lord Damien.”

She took his proffered arm and walked with him into a grandly decorated garden. Magical orbs of light floated above their heads, illuminating the long tables set out. At the head of the garden sat the royals, flanked by their respective silent guards. Damien led her to a table near the front where his family were already seating themselves. His father was a large man with an even larger beard. His face was red from his belly aching laughter that was so loud she could hear it across the garden. His mother was much smaller, simply dressed, with graying black hair pulled into a neat and tight bun.

“Ah, it’s not often my youngest son walks around with a young lady on his arm!” The man proclaimed, his voice thick with intoxication. She eyed Damien and giggled at the furious blush that crossed his face. The young lord pulled out a seat for her before joining them at the table. His mother hummed,

“I’m pleased to see he remembers his manners. You are Taphamelia, correct? The Songstress from Veil?”

“Yes, M’lady.” A servant brushed by and filled the table’s wine glasses while another woman placed plates in front of each of them. They worked silently and meticulously, neither smiling to the lords and ladies nor exchanging any words.

“Your performance was magnificent tonight, young lady,” Continued Damien’s father, polishing off the last of his current drink, “Were it not for your unfortunate heritage I would think you’d make for a lovely minstrel in our house!”

Taffy merely pursed her lips in reply, unsure if it was a jab at her being from Veil or being a half elf. His wife closed her eyes in exasperation while Damien coughed into his hand. The table fell into an awkward silence, one that the lord seemed very oblivious too, until the gentle ring of silverware on glass brought everyone’s attention to the head of the garden.

King Edric stood patiently until the murmuring died down into silence, gazing cooly above the crowd with keen eyes, “Two hundred years,” He said, “It has been two hundred years since the death of the tyrant King Uther and the end of a war that devastated our nations. Two hundred years of constant work and negotiations that have brought our kingdoms a lasting truce and prosperity. And it is my wish that this will last not only for another two hundred but well beyond those years as well.”

He raised his wine glass to the crowd, Taffy followed the crowd and raised her glass high, “So to you King Mathias and Queen Arania, here’s to two hundred years and many more!”

“Hear, hear!” Cried several people, applause and cheering erupting from the crowd. With a nod Taffy brought back her glass and took a deep sip.

A bitter taste touched her tongue, followed closely by the worst woozy feeling in the world. She spat the concoction out at her feet, pinching a hand to her brow in a desperate attempt to stay awake. She turned to Damien and smacked his goblet out from his hands, earning her a shocked gasp in return. Before he could even question her she spied a nearby servant reach into her boot and procure a dagger, and with little preamble she slit a nearby lord’s throat.

Seemingly all at once the crowd erupted into screaming chaos.

Taffy grit her teeth and grabbed Damien by the arm, frantically searching for a safe haven anywhere nearby.

“Mother!”

She turned too late to stop the assassin from brutally murdering the noble lady. Damien fought against Taffy’s grip in an attempt to reach his mother, but the young bard held fast,

“Damien, don’t!”

Movement just over his shoulder caught her eye and she shoved him down and out of his chair. She had to let go of him to properly grasp a nearby knife, but all the better for she plunged it deep within the servant's chest before she could kill the boy. Taffy made sure to twist before shoving the corpse to the floor, and watched in horror as a heavy glamour fell away.

The woman was covered in a layer of fine looking scales, her nails elongated and deadly. Black hair revealed itself, framing a deceivingly lovely face.

Zelmira…

Looking at her reminded Taffy of Zelmira, who looked almost exactly like this.

More and more servants were now dropping their glamours in favor of the chaos they’d created. Women, much like that of their fallen comrade, hissing and chasing down the nobles. Others hung back from the crowd, glowing orbs in their hands that were promptly smashed against the ground. A crack echoed through the air with a brilliant flash of light and magic, and from the shattered orbs more assailants appeared.

They bore the torso of women with the lower body being that of a crimson snake. Ice flooded Taffy’s veins and chilled her down to the very bone with horrible realization. The smell of smoke and the sound of screams permeated her senses; her mother dangling uselessly in the claws of the woman who bore the body of a snake.

Her horror and distraction was all that was needed for a nearby assassin to take their chance. Taffy screamed as pain lanced through her side, and she glanced down to find a dagger plunged into her ribs. With a snarl she lashed out with a punch, the assassin yelped as her head snapped back violently with the force of the blow. She hissed and yanked the dagger free before passing a wave of curative magics over the gushing wound.

"Mother, father?!"

Damien, kneeling in a pool of blood, vainly grasped his parents hands in an effort to rouse them. Taffy took him by the arm and hauled him to his feet, scanning the crowd of anyone that could help them. The golden knights had descended into the chaos now, defending the survivors to the best of their ability. Occasionally she spied the blurred movement of Veil Guards through the hysteria, dropping as many assassins as they could. But it seemed that no matter how many they cut down more and more appeared through the glowing orbs.

A woman had procured a bag at some point and had thrown it open, summoning more assailants.

Then, at the head of the garden, she spotted her King and Queen. Ever calm, King Mathias merely flicked his wrist and dispassionately watched as an assassin nearby dropped dead. Queen Arania tended to a woozy Queen Rosalind, who appeared to have ingested the spiked wine.

King Edric, however, appeared to be beside himself with rage. Sword in hand he joined his knights in the defense of his people, locking blades with one of the snake like women.

Taffy saw her chance at safety with the royals. Damien struggled at her attempts to drag him along, until she turned on her heel and struck him non too kindly across the face,

"Pull yourself together," she snapped, ever wary of the assassins around them, "If you stay, you'll die too!"

Her blow was enough to shock him into submission, and allow Taffy to pull him along. Armed with the dagger she'd pried from her side she tried to navigate through the chaos. Anyone who came too close she lashed out at, but even so it didn't take long for the pair to be cornered. She eyed the women in front and behind her, clutching Damien close as he stood shaking in his boots. They'd have a halfway decent chance at survival if he was at least armed, but it was just her.

She tried to ponder her next move. Throw Damien onto the table, cast Hold Person on one of them and pray it didn't fail? One tensed with a hiss and launched low towards Taffy, while the other jumped up onto the table to gain higher ground.

Taffy hissed and cast her spell. The woman on the table stopped dead in her tracks, but the bard took no time to cheer for she barely had any time to raise her dagger in self defense. She braced herself for a blow but to her surprise a blur of silver caught the assassin and easily killed her.

Taffy froze at the sight of the familiar silver mask, a haze of amethyst mist hidden just behind its facade. The masked stranger from two days prior simply turned on their heel and dove their next target without missing a beat. Awestruck she watched as they danced through the crowd, a blur of silver that struck down all in their way.

Effectively clearing a path to the King and Queen of Veil. Taffy counted her blessings and grabbed Damien before her luck could change.

"Taphamelia!" Queen Arania looked relieved at the sight of her, pulling the Queen of Eden to her feet as she stood. A hand reached out and pulled Taffy and Damien close, "My love, we need to leave. Let my Thorns take care of the rest."

King Mathias merely grunted in agreement and turned to depart, but not before a final flick of the wrist. The orbs of light flickered out and inhuman screams filled the air. Ghostly green washed through the crowd as spectral hands grasped out at the assassins in the crowd. Ragged women dressed in gowns and flowing veils pulled themselves free of the ground and began to wail loudly, rending nearly all the cultists immobile from the sound.

"Edric!" Rosalind's call pulled her husband to her side in an instant, and he soon had his Queen in his arms.

"Come Taphamelia, we have to leave now. Your friend as well." The Queen grasped her by the arm before six of them fled deeper into the castle.


	23. Legendary

The Misadventures of Taffy Aloro  
Dungeons and Dragons 5E  
An Original Work  
Action/Adventure/Family/Hurt/Comfort   
Chapter 23  
Legendary

Legendary - Antti Martikainen

~~

Taffy was out of breath by the time the group of them managed to escape into the castle's west wing. She'd kicked off her heels sometime during their trek in a bid to keep up with the party, and at some point a faceless Veil Guard had joined them as well. Every so often she glanced at Damien at her side, who had been quiet so far. Unsurprising since he'd just witnessed his parents being brutally murdered.

All across the castle she could hear the clashing of steel and desperate shouting. They had even come across the corpses of several unfortunate servants. The castle had been targeted as whole then, mused Taffy, and not just the ball itself. For what purpose? There was too much bloodshed for it to be anything less than pure chaos.

Now that Taffy was out of immediate danger she could afford to wager a few theories and guesses. It was clear to her that these assassins were Cultists of Xehere. Their resemblance to the deceased Zelmira from Clearwater was too striking for it to be coincidence. She recalled that the woman had wanted something smuggled into Ro'war; had her deal with Donovan been in preparation for this night?

Even so, why?

The fact that they chose to attack the night of the Peace Week ball was not to be overlooked. Perhaps they had hoped to spark another civil war?

To what purpose though?!

It frustrated Taffy that she didn't have all the answers.

"I think this is far enough for now." Edric commanded, shuffling to a halt halfway down the hall. Doors decorated each side, closed and silent, until the hall split into a T-intersection at the other end. Edric gently placed his Queen onto the floor, speaking to her in soft tones. Taffy took the time to catch her breath, disheveled and perturbed.

Why did these things have to happen to her? First Clearwater, and now this?!

"I think," Edric muttered eventually, standing suddenly to his full height. He turned a cold gaze to Mathias, "this would be a good time for answers. It did not escape my notice that neither your nor your Queen drank the wine."

Taffy glanced to her regent King, suddenly feeling very awkward and out of place. She got the distinct feeling that this was a conversation not meant for her ears.

"You knew about this," Growled the King of Eden. Mathias merely returned the anger with a bored expression, "You knew, and did nothing to stop it! How many of my people lost their lives-"

"Your Majesty," Queen Arania stepped between the two men, her hands out in a placating gesture, "Please, I understand your anger too well. We share in this enemy, for they've already attacked our noble houses as well. These Cultists are well prepared and possess magic that make them nearly omniscient. The less who knew, the better chance we had at rooting out their leader and disposing of them."

"At the cost of my people?!"

"Don't be a child," Snapped Mathias coldly, and Taffy shuddered at the sudden chill that swept through the hall, "To achieve a greater good sacrifices must always be made."

"Be that as it may, this is not a discussion for right now." Intervened Queen Arania, eyeing Taffy and Damien, "We have two younglings that need to get to safety, as well as ourselves."

Edric seemed to finally notice Damien and herself. He sighed through his nose, his gaze sad as he reached out to clasp the young lord by the shoulder, "Damien, your mother and father… I'm so sorry."

The boy closed his eyes tightly, as if fighting back tears, "No one is at fault but the ones who orchestrated this attack. Your words are kind, however, my King. I thank you for them."

Damien turned to Taffy, "And thank you, Taffy. Without you, I would have lost my life alongside my parents. Because of you, I can carry on their name and legacy. You'll always have a friend in House Beckett, this I swear."

The bard nodded, "Of course. I'm happy you're safe."

"Come Damien, we'll get you somewhere safe until you can be escorted home." The young Lord fell beside his King. Edric himself turned once again to Rosalind and picked her gingerly up from the floor.

The Veil Guard, who up until now had been silent, leaned into Arania's ear. A whisper was exchanged between the pair of them until the tiefling woman nodded,

"Of course. Give the Silver Scaled my regards, and good luck." Her Queen smiled and motioned Taffy close, "You'll be going with him. Until we meet again, my dear, stay safe."

To her surprise the Queen graced her with a kiss to her forehead, and the royals soon departed quickly down the hall. Taffy turned the other direction the moment they were out of sight; as far as she knew Videl was still in their room in the eastern wing. She needed to get to her friend and get the both of them out of danger.

A hand grabbed her arm, and she turned to scowl at the Veil Guard, "My friend is still in the eastern wing, come with me if you like but I'm not leaving without her."

The guardsman merely shook their head, "It's unnecessary." His voice was distinctly male, slightly distorted with the use of magic. She scowled again,

"To you, maybe. Not to me, now let go, or I will make you."

She clenched her fist, feeling the fury rise up in her chest. Now that she had a moment to process the night's events she could feel the bitter anger. This was supposed to be her night, and it had been ruined! Was it too much to ask for something to go right?!

First Clearwater, her father and her memories, all the adults in her life that lied to her! Add on the fact that her magic had nearly gotten out of control, and a castle full of insane assassins, and she was just a little ball of rage.

Even now she could feel magic sparking up at her fingertips tips, fueled by the anger she was feeling. The Veil Guard didn't tighten his grip, nor did he let go, which only angered her further.

"I told you it's unnecessary." He deadpanned. Taffy hissed; a spark of electricity discharged through the air with a crack. The Guardsman cursed and yanked his hand back.

"Try to stop me and I'll give you much worse." She hoped she sounded at least a little threatening, she hadn't meant to shock him.

"Oh for the love of the gods," the man muttered, switching to a distinctly elvish tongue, "Sassy child. Of all nights you chose tonight to be a pain in my ass."

He froze. Taffy froze, eyes widening in shock. There was only one person that she knew of that called her Sassy Child. Before he could react Taffy lashed out and yanked the mask off the guard, revealing Odric.

"Fuck." He had slipped up in his exasperation. Taffy felt like she couldn't breathe, switching between anger and relief. Her chest heaved yet she couldn't muster a sound. Odric cast her a glance, as if trying to gauge her mood. "Taffy, we don't have time for this. We need to go."

He reached out to take her by the hand, only to recoil when she slapped him away. Before long she was crying, her teeth clenched tightly while her fist landed squarely in Odric's chest.

"You lied to me!" She screeched. Her ability to breathe returned, erratic with her tears. Pain crossed the elf's face at that. Her heart was thundering a mile a minute and her arms were starting to go numb. "I trusted you, and you lied to me!"

"Taffy, please-"

"Don't. You. Dare." Taffy snarled, "All my life I looked up to you. You were like a father to me, and you knew! You knew, and you didn't tell me!"

Her skin began to itch again, hot and painful like she was being set ablaze. She looked down at her hands and found the runes in her palms glowing brightly. It was happening again, and she didn't know how to stop it.

"Was it some kind of sick joke between the two of you?!" She accused, too far gone to stop now.

"Taffy, no." Odric was suddenly kneeling down in front of her, a hand on her shoulder while the other gently tipped up her chin. "I love you. I always have, and that doesn't change because you know the truth now. You're angry, and you have every right to be. With me, with your father, and everyone else who knew."

A thumb wiped her cheeks, and looked up to find Odric's eyes thick with his own unshed tears. She was so angry at him, but she still loved him. Taffy threw her arms around him and felt him clutch her close.

"I'm not asking for your forgiveness," he eventually said, pulling back so he could stand, "But right now I need you to trust me. We can talk more when you're safe. Okay?"

Taffy sniffled, "What about Videl, she's still in the East Wing."

"No she's not. I retrieved her earlier in the night. I'm taking you to where she is now."

Odric looked as if he wanted to say more but he suddenly paused and glared down the hall. She turned as well, unsure of what had garnered his attention. A heartbeat seemed to stretch off into an eternity only to snap back when the largest looking snake woman she'd ever seen rounded the corner.

Her scales were a mix between crimson and gold, fading into the upper torso of a well built and lithe woman. Her hair was just as red as her body, pulled back out of her face. Predatory golden eyes narrowed down on the pair of them, and she quickly took aim with her bow. Taffy yelped as she was suddenly pushed to the floor, and with a thunderous crack an arrow lodged itself into the wall behind her. She gasped in horror, that thing had to have been as thick as her arm.

"Taffy, run!" She felt the Weave spring to life around her, Odric's spell cracked off of his fingers and fire engulfed the hallway. She was hauled to her feet in the next moment and pushed into a dead sprint. "Just run and don't look back!"

Taffy took heed and ran, bare feet smacking painfully against the floor. She considered ducking in through one of the nearby doors, but didn't know if they were locked or not. Not to mention she'd be backing herself into a corner.

"Right! Go right! The Throne Room is that way!"

Taffy veered around the corner at the end of the hallway, panting with all her might. She could hear Odric just behind her, and the sound of slithering scales just beyond that.

"Run all you like, little mouse. I won't let you get away!" Another crack; Taffy screamed as an arrow narrowly missed her head. More magic filled the air, Odric had cast another spell but she was too terrified to look. Ornate double doors appeared down the hall on her left, and Odric was quick to grab her and shove her through.

It opened out into a fairly large room with a pair of thrones at its head. Pillars lined the walkway on each side, each bearing an intricate mosaic upon the stone. She quickly ducked behind a nearby pillar, and attempted to control her erratic panting. Odric hid just opposite of her, gently placing a finger to his lips. He then pointed to the opposite end of the throne room.

Taffy nodded; the double doors burst open with a violent bang. Quietly as she could she ducked behind the next pillar over. The sound of scales sliding upon the tile filled the room and her ears.

"Come out, come out, mouse." Taunted the woman, "You can't hide forever."

Taffy peered out from behind the pillar. The woman was nowhere to be seen. A chill ran up her spine and she turned her gaze up in horror. The assassin grinned from on high, her tail wrapped tightly around the pillar, and let loose her nocked arrow. Taffy jumped with a squeal and landed hard on her back. Once again she avoided being hit, but she wasn't sure if she could keep up any longer.

She was out of breath, terrified, and now face to face with a creature a good three times her size. Taffy scrambled to her feet and back into the aisle, hoping to find Odric somewhere in the dark throne room. The assassin followed, laughing and hissing in cruel delight.

"I have you now, mouse." She said, nocking another arrow.

Taffy gazed up, half terrified and half done with all this bullshit.

Fine

If this bitch wanted to kill her, Taffy sure as shit wasn't going to make it easy for her. With a deep breath she narrowed a glare down at her opponent; a spark ignited in the weave and leaped from her fingertips. A thin bolt of lightning shot through the air and impaled the cultist. She screamed and her shot went wild and hit the ceiling. Taffy jumped back again as the woman hit the ground with a hard thud.

She watched as the snake coiled up and hissed. Taffy's ears fell flat as she hissed back in anger; once again she dipped back into the weave and fire engulfed her hands. Faster than she could follow the cultist sprang forward across the floor, claws out to take a swipe. Taffy retaliated and unleashed the fire in her hands in a continuous spread. She tried to hold the spell for as long as she could, retreating slowly as the cultist howled in agony.

Even so, eventually the fire sputtered out. Her opponent was burnt now and severely pissed off. Taffy, however, was running out of energy. One could only dip into the weave so many times before it started to sap at their strength. The fact that she was casting these kinds of spells was amazing enough on its own, but now she was paying the price for her rashness. She exhaled heavily and tried to reign in the trembling on her arms. She'd sworn she wasn't going to make this easy.

Then, a flash of silver.

Just as the assassin reared back Taffy caught a glimpse just over her shoulder. With amazing speed the masked stranger crossed the length of the floor in mere seconds. With terrifying ease they leaped up and over their target, a wicked dagger in hand, and lashed out with deadly accuracy. The cultist screamed as the stranger landed lightly upon their feet, as if it had taken no effort at all.

Sickly green blood gushed from the assassin neck, but it only seemed to enrage her even more. Taffy side eyed the masked stranger in an attempt to figure them out. Thus far they'd been an unknown. Not wholly antagonistic, the fact that she and Videl were still alive after the first encounter spoke volumes. A friend then? Possible, given that every time she'd encountered the stranger it had been when she needed help.

Before Taffy could ponder it deeper the cultist launched her attack. The masked stranger was quick to parry her attack, steel clashing loudly against deadly claw. Taffy retaliated with another spell, dipping deep into the weave and summoning fragments of ice. The shards pierced through tough hide and elicited another fury filled scream, and before she knew it hateful gold eyes locked onto her. She didn't have enough energy for any more magic, and the cultist moved far faster than Taffy could keep up with.

She hit the floor with a hard thud, her head cracking back onto the tile. A single large hand effortlessly pinned her to the floor. Sharp claws slice through fabric and skin while Taffy squealed and struggled against the vice like grip around her.

Then, an index finger snapped back. The cultist howled in pain, and several more painful cracks followed after. Before either one of them could contemplate the women's broken hand she was suddenly lifted off the floor and thrown into a nearby pillar.

All around her Taffy could feel the violent hum of the Weave. The masked stranger clenched a fist and with a simple flick repeatedly began tossing their assailant against the floor. Each blow made Taffy cringe as they became increasingly more violent. 

To use a simple telekinesis spell for this…

It frightened her how easy the stranger made it seem.

Suddenly, she was once again being pulled to her feet. Odric wordlessly pulled her aside to a far off corner of the room, leaving the silver masked stranger to their work. She dared not look back as a final death rattle echoed across the hall. She was led to a small door, a servant door by the look of it. From his pocket Odric pulled out an odd yet intriguingly designed key. Despite the fact it didn't look to fit the lock in the slightest he easily inserted the key and gave it a twist.

She half expected a secret passage, but what met her gaze was far more magnificent. She stepped into a lavish yet quaint sitting room. A fire roared in the nearby hearth that cast long shadows across the walls. Everything appeared to be made from dark wood, accented by either black and red fabrics. Even the plush carpet beneath her feet matched the dark and muted tone of the room.

Across the room was a sweeping staircase that led to a second floor. To her right lay an unassuming door. She could feel the magic in the weave here. The room was practically saturated in it.

Just what was this place?

As if sensing her unspoken question Odric closed the door and locked it with the same key, "You can relax now Taffy, you're safe here. This is your father's sanctuary."


	24. A Little Place Called Home

The Misadventures of Taffy Aloro  
Dungeons and Dragons 5E  
An Original Work  
Action/Adventure/Family/Hurt/Comfort  
Chapter 24  
A Little Place Called Home

[A Little Place Called Home - Adrian Von Ziegler](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jhKIgyylk5w)

~~

Her father’s sanctuary…?

As she pondered her surroundings Taffy was ushered to the nearby sofa and encouraged to sit. The moment she did a powerful wave of exhaustion washed over, and she damn near passed out then and there. She pulled her legs up and slumped over, her head hitting the small plush pillow on the arm of the sofa. She blinked wearily at the fire flickering in the hearth and only looked up when Odric’s shadow fell over her.

He smiled and bent to his haunches; his hands became awash in a faint glow and he slowly passed over her various cuts and bruises. While it did not take away the ache in her bones, it at least patched up her beaten body.

It was then she noticed for the first time that Odric wasn’t walking around with his cane, nor did he seem to be in pain or limping,

“Odric, where’s your cane? Did you lose it?”

Her mentor smiled at her, “I don’t need it anymore. I was fixed up with a newer and better prosthetic. It doesn't cause me as much pain and I can walk without the cane with it.”

That made her happy, and she gave him a weary smile of her own, “That’s nice.”

Odric moved to sit her up, and she allowed him to move her as he saw fit. The wound in her ribs was given extra attention with Odric pulling back the torn fabric of her dress. Taffy made a noise at the sorry state she was in, picking uselessly at the hem.

“Fucking bitch,” she muttered, “I really liked this dress.”

“Nothing a few Mending spells can’t fix,” Odric assured her, his hand held fast against her side. The glowing brightened a bit and she felt the renewing energy of his curing spell course through her. “I’m pleased that you liked your gift though.”

“So you’re the anonymous admirer?” Taffy teased with a chuckle, “I should have known.”

“It wasn’t my idea,” the old elf laughed, “I just helped with the design and color. Your father wanted to make it red.”

Taffy wrinkled her nose at that, “Red makes me look fat though!”

“That’s what I told him!”

The young bard fell silent for a moment as Odric finished up his work. When he moved to stand she reached out and grabbed him by the hand, “How did you know? That I was going to be at the ball tonight, I mean?”

Odric motioned for her to scoot over, and she allowed him room to sit. He landed with a hard grunt and for just a second she could see the tired look in his face.

“We were there for your audition Taffy,” he explained simply, “Can you guess where?”

The look on his face was a teasing one. Taffy gazed down into her lap in deep thought, trying to remember just who had been in the room with her. Her King and Queen of course, sitting at one table with their guard nearby. The King and Queen of Eden at the other table, their golden knight lurking just beside them. There had been Albert, and Headmistress Alaine…

“The Veil Guard,” Taffy said after a prolonged silence, “And the Knight by the Eden Royals. The faces were covered.”

“Good to see that you're not totally unobservant,” Odric teased, “But yes, we were the guards in the ballroom. To be honest, you surprised us. I know your memories returned the day before so we didn’t expect you to be so active.”

“You’ll have to thank Videl for that.”

“Well in retrospect I shouldn’t have been that surprised, “He shook his head and smirked at her, playfully poking her in the head, “Walking into a warehouse that had just been rigged to blow up? Your father was beside himself when you and Videl just waltzed right in.”

“In my defense, I didn’t know that building was gonna blow up.” Taffy suddenly blinked, “Wait? My father?”

Odric stayed silent, watching her from the corner of his eye as she put the pieces together herself. The Silver Masked Stranger had been the only one inside that warehouse when they’d arrived, alive at least. The same Stranger who had saved her life twice tonight, and who had mercilessly beaten the cultist back in the throne room.

“Are you saying that my father was the one in the silver mask?”

Odric nodded; Taffy wasn’t quite sure what to do with the information. She kept replaying their interactions over and over in her head. The warehouse where she’d attempted to duel him, only for him to easily disarm her and teleport her away from danger. The garden where he’d carved a path through the chaos to get her to safety.

The throne room, where they’d fought side by side against a cultist.

And where he had easily overpowered and killed the woman who had attempted to harm her…

They descended into an awkward silence after that with Taffy lost in her thoughts. He had been so close and she hadn’t even realized. It upset her in some ways, why not just reveal himself so they could talk if he had been there the whole time? She shook her head at those thoughts, too tired to be that upset right now.

“You hungry?”

Odric broke the silence; despite having just ate not too long ago Taffy’s stomach heaved a mighty growl. She blushed in embarrassment at the hearty laugh from her mentor. He indicated to the unassuming door just behind him,

“Kitchen is through another door in there, you can’t miss it. I’m sure you can find something to snack on.”

The dining room was dimly lit when she walked in with a large table situated dead center in the room. Several small chairs were neatly pushed in while a larger, more ornate sat at its head. Taffy didn’t have to guess who it belonged to, and she found herself pausing just out of arm's reach. Even empty it was intimidating to take in. She could almost imagine him easily lounging in it while piercing gold eyes overlooked the room.

She shrank back from the chair at that and quickly found the other door. Given the decadence of the rest of the home Taffy wasn;t surprised to find a fully stocked kitchen. Pots and pans hung from nearby racks along with several bundles of spices and herbs. Snack food was laid out on the island table in the middle of the kitchen. There was a plateful of sweets that caught her eye at first, and while she was half tempted to partake Taffy instead settled for a decently sized apple in a bowl full of fruit.

Satisfied with her prize she retreated back into the dining room and crossed it with a few short strides. Her hand was on the door knob when she heard the distinct sound of a door opening somewhere on the other side.

“You returned a lot faster than I thought you would.”

“The Lion Guard rallied faster than I anticipated,” Taffy froze at the sound of her father’s familiar deep baritone, “What they didn’t kill they scared off. Mathias is sending the Thorns into the city, but I’m not holding my breath on them finding anything now. They’ve had too much time to relocate and scatter.”

“Fuck.”

She picked up the sound of heavy boots walking across the sitting room, and to her horror she realized too late they were heading towards her. Full blown panic bloomed, sending her heart racing in her chest. Closer and closer they came until she felt the door handle in her hand tense and turn only slightly.

_No! Not yet!_

Tears pricked the corner of her eyes, but she found she didn’t have the willpower to move.

_I’m…_

She was tired, she hurt. She couldn’t do this right now! All she could imagine was his gold eyes boring into her, expression impassive as they finally came face to face. She didn’t even know what she would say to him that didn’t end with her breaking down.

_I’m not ready!_

“Kethys,” Odric’s tone was stern and loud, “I think it’d be best that you go to your study now.”

A tear slid down her cheeks at the silence that followed; the tension in the door knob suddenly relaxed and she listened to his footsteps retreat. She waited until she couldn’t hear them anymore before swiping carelessly at her face and opening the door just a crack. Odric peeked over his shoulder at her,

“He’s gone.”

Relief coursed through her at his confirmation and she quietly closed the dining room door and joined her mentor back on the sofa. She clutched the apple in her hands, trembling slightly while her mind raced a mile a minute. Taffy could sense Odric watching her, patiently still as he sat next to her.

“How did you meet him?”

“Your father and I worked together during the height of the Civil War.” He tapped his chin, “I’d say about two hundred and sixty years ago? Sylvaine Sylvastras and I were agents of Elysium, acting under the orders of the Drow King Sidaar, from Mazikeen, and the High Elven Council of Eight of Luminii. Your father was already working for Mathias by the time I arrived.”

Taffy nodded, though quite surprised at the information. To think that they’d known each other for so long. It made sense, however, Elysium had been a part of the Civil War as well though their part in it would be ultimately minimal. They’d cut trade with Eden after an incident involving the murder of several elven ambassadors, and had begun secretly supplying Veil the necessary weapons and goods they needed to survive a long war. In the end, Elysium had helped win the war without engaging in combat.

A testament to the wisdom and intelligence of her ancestors.

Silence descended over the pair of them again; Taffy carefully twisted the apple in her hands, unsure of how to ask her next question. Or even if she should.

“Odric, after… After my mother passed, and you took me in, why didn’t you ever tell me the truth?”

Odric huffed softly at that, eyes staring off into the fire, “There were times that I wanted to. Whenever you were suffering, and feeling alone, I wanted to take you to him and let fate play out as it may. Even if it meant putting you in harm’s way at least the two of you would have each other. Your father was insistent, however. The less you remembered the less likely you were to share your mother’s fate.”

“Why though. I still don’t understand why I was forced to forget him.”

“That’s not my story to tell Taffy.” The young half elf scoffed at that with the roll of her eyes, “I know it’s not what you want to hear, but you and I both know the truth won’t mean much unless you hear it from him.”

He was right, though she wouldn’t admit it out loud. Odric patted her gently on the knee,

“But that can wait until the morning; you’ve had a long night after all.”

He stood up and held out his hand for her to take. They locked arms and Taffy allowed herself to be guided up the stairs. A pair of simple double doors greeted them at the top, closed and quiet. Her father’s study; a part of her wondered just what he was doing on the other side.

Sleeping?

Working?

Waiting for her to finally come speak to him?

Odric didn’t waste much time in taking her down a long hallway down what appeared to be the right wing of the estate. Doors lined the hall on either side, just as simple as the rest of the house. She felt her mentor nudged her on the side gently and indicated to the first door coming up on her right hand side. Videl answered with Taffy’s gentle knock, and the older woman soon found herself wrapped up in the girl’s tight hug. Videl chuckled and pat her gently on the back,

“You look like shit.” She teased, and Taffy pulled back with a laugh,

“I feel like shit.”

The monk looked at Odric over Taffy’s shoulder and simply waved him away, “I can take care of her from here, have a good night Odric.”

The old elf smirked but departed without a complaint. Before he turned to depart, and only after a moment's hesitation, he too soon found Taffy wrapping her arms tightly around his waist. His soft chuckle reached her ears and he held her close. He only let go when she was good and ready.

“Good night, Taffy.”

“Good night, Odric.”

The moment he was out of sight Videl took her by the arm and to the door across the hall. She put Taffy’s hand upon the solid wood,

“This place… It’s full of magic. Odric showed me how to work some of it. Just think of a place you find comforting and the house will provide it for you.”

Taffy closed her eyes; something she found comforting? She imagined her room back in Veil. With the desk beneath the window that overlooked the streets and faded rooftops. She imagined her four poster bed with all her fluffy pillows and blankets. But she also thought of her childhood home; of the woods just outside the window where she could hear the birdsong across the swamps. The aged dresser where she kept her clothes and her toy trunk.

With a deep breath she eventually opened the door and found herself in what could only be described as perfect fusion of her past and present. The familiar sight of her cabin bedroom made her ache for a time long since passed. The old dresser was still the same, flush against the wall and covered in all manner of trinkets and knick knacks. Even her desk was there paired with a window to gaze out of and an empty terrarium sitting silently on the corner. Yet her four poster bed stood just opposite of her, calling out in a sweet song that pulled her from the door and into its soft embrace.

“Oh, I almost forgot.” Videl disappeared for but a moment before returning with her leather satchel. Taffy sat up and reached out to take it from her, dipping a hand inside to retrieve the Madame. Her beautiful black and blue friend spun excitedly in her palm, intelligent eyes glistening. Carefully, Taffy held her close and nuzzled her.

“I’ve missed you.” She whispered, moving from the bed to the nearby wall. The Madame crawled onto the wood and scuttled up the wall with lightning speed, eager to explore their new surroundings. Taffy watched with a smile before returning to her bed and flopping down with a groan. She felt the mattress shift with Videl’s weight and the young bard flicked her gaze up,

“I’m really glad you’re safe,” she muttered, the tired feeling washing over her again, “I was so worried when everything went to shit.”

“Yeah, it was weird. You were gone maybe an hour before Odric came and got me.”

“Have you seen-”

“I haven’t seen your old man, no.” Videl shook her head, “Sorry.”

“It’s okay.” She yawned without meaning too, “I hope we get some time to grab our stuff from the college. All my stuff is in the trunk in the cart…”

Videl patted her gently on the head, “I’m sure Odric will take care of it. Do you need help or anything?”

Taffy hummed, “No. I’ll be fine. Thank you, though.”

“I’ll let you get some sleep then, I’ll be across the hall if you need me.”

Taffy’s eyes fluttered as she heard Videl leave, her bedroom door shutting with a soft click. She lay there for a long moment, drifting in and out of sleep before she finally decided to take off her ruined dress. To her delight the dresser that sat flush on the wall was filled with clothes just her size, and she was happily dressed in nightwear and in her plush bed in a flash. She sighed as warmth enveloped her and her eyes were drifting shut within moments.

And for the first time in a good while, she fell into a comfortable and dreamless sleep.


	25. Journey's End

The Misadventures of Taffy Aloro  
Dungeons and Dragons 5E  
An Original Work  
Action/Adventure/Family/Hurt/Comfort  
Chapter 25  
Journey’s End

[Journey’s End - Adrian Von Ziegler](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i7VbKySgdak)

~~

Another deep breath and the butterflies in her stomach still had yet to settle. The double doors were silent, stoic, closed to all but her. The gleaming handles glistened in the low light of her father’s sanctum, tempting and terrifying all at the same time. He was waiting for her just beyond them. Was he just as nervous as she was, pacing back and forth across the floor in near mania?

She reached to grasp a single knob, but did not twist. Taffy groaned and stepped back to continue her nervous pacing. From below she could hear Videl, who lounged comfortably on the sitting room sofa, scoff,

“Ten gold says she gives herself an aneurysm before she goes in.”

“Come on, it’s only been an hour.” Odric chuckled, sitting in one of the arm chairs. Softly, Taffy heard him mutter, “Make it twenty and you got yourself a deal.”

“Okay,” Taffy turned to lean over the banister and glare down at the duo, “I really don’t need the commentary right now.”

Videl and Odric chuckled. Her friend was in the midst of shoveling food into her gullet while her mentor nursed a tall glass of something that was definitely not wine. Surprising, given how much of an alcoholic the man was. The monk swallowed the food in her mouth and glanced up at her,

“Look, just go in and get it over with.”

Odric huffed at that, “Taffy, you’re freaking yourself out.” he explained calmly, “There’s nothing to be scared of. Videl and I will still be here when you’re done, and no matter what happens.”

“And if I don’t go in,” Taffy gripped the hardwood of the bannister in hand, “What if I just walk out right now, and don’t look back?”

Odric shrugged, “Taffy, this isn’t a test. There’s no right or wrong answer. If you want to leave and never speak to your father, then that’s your choice. If you want to go in and hear what he has to say and say your peace, then that’s your choice as well. What do you want?”

His question stunned her enough to step back from the bannister and face the door once again.

What did she want?

She…

She wanted answers; real answers this time. Why was she forced to forget everything about her father? Why did he have to leave? Why, in all this time, did he never try to reach out to her? Did he care at all about what this did to her?

She wanted…

Taffy clutched the hem of her shirt nervously, afraid to even voice the tiny hope beating in her heart.

She wanted to know him again…

All of the memories of her father had been good ones. Filled with laughter, love, song, and joy. Her harp had been his gift to her, his music had inspired her to follow in his footsteps despite him having taken the memory. She loved him before she had hated him, and a part of her wanted to know if she could learn to love him again.

Taffy heaved a heavy sigh and once again reached out for the door. It opened with a soft creak into a large, dark room that only darkened further at the distinct click behind her. Etched into the floor was a swath of arcane symbols and formulae that thrummed with magic and power. A chair graced the middle of the room, simple and well used by the look of it. Two large stone wells stood just opposite of it centered on a cluster of magical symbols; a faint glow emitted from the depths of the well and just above them, floating delicately in the air, were several large shards of glass.

Upon the walls of the large circular room were scores of bookshelves filled to the very brim with all manner of tomes. She made out a few notable books, but other titles were written in languages she couldn’t understand. She gazed up and around in wonder and paused near one of the wells; she held out a hand and let one of the passing shards come to a rest in her palm. She gazed into the shimmering glass and to her surprise an image came to pass.

A wide street of Eden, one of the older districts if Taffy had to wager a guess. She could hear people talking and shouting in the midday hustle. She followed the furtive escape of a figure dressed in a cloak with the hood pulled up. They came to a ruined house and she frowned at the symbol of a snake upon the door. A single knock was answered by another hooded figure, but their exchange was garbled.

Before she could ponder what she’d seen the image in the shard went blank, reflecting her own face in the glass.

And a pair of golden eyes just over her shoulder.

Taffy gasped and accidentally dropped the shard. Before it could shatter against the floor another hand caught it deftly out of the air. She shuffled back awkwardly as her father easily tossed the glass piece back into the air with the rest.

She hadn’t even heard him sneak up behind her.

He gazed up as she observed him. He looked much the same as she remembered him. Tall, lithe, and but perhaps a little more stoic now. There was a tired look in the sharp features of his face, bags under his eyes that told her that he didn’t sleep much. His skin still had the dark hue native to his race, and his long hair slipped smoothly over his shoulders and down his back.

Taffy cast her gaze downward as he turned to face her, unable to look him in the eyes. She fought against the rising panic in her chest, a panic that made her heart beat fast and her hands tingle with numbness. The urge to run and hide was a powerful one. A prolonged and awkward silence fell over the pair, with Taffy shifting ever so slightly on her feet with nervous energy.

Now that she was face to face with him it was so hard for her to find the right words to say to him. What could she say that he probably didn’t already know?! That she hated him, loved him, despised him, and all these confusing ass feelings she didn’t even know how to sort out yet? Her hands went to the hem of her shirt again, and for a moment she wondered if the both of them were just going to drown in this damned silence until finally he spoke,

“Hello, Taphamelia, I’m…” He was speaking just above a whisper, as if afraid he might spook her. “I’m pleased that you’re here.”

She said nothing in return, eyes glued to the floor until his boots stepped into view. The big black ones with the silver buckles. She felt the soft tips of his fingers brush up against her cheek and without meaning to she flinched back from him, taking a small half step away. His hand recoiled, as if stung.

“Are you…” He hesitated again, “Are you hungry, I could have the servants bring something in…”

His boots stepped back out of view as he muttered, trying to fill the silence with white, useless noise. It all became too much, and he froze when she finally blurted out the question that had plagued her for years.

“Why?”

“To keep you safe.” He replied, his back turned to her when she finally looked up at him. He gazed up at the glass shards above them. His answer was simple, but it angered her all the same,

“That’s not good enough!” She snapped, coldly. Loudly, loud enough for him to glance at her over his shoulder. She fought against the tears that threatened to overwhelm her, “That’s not good enough anymore and you know it! Mom… She… Everything changed after you left; and when she died I needed you, but you still weren’t there!”

Taffy hiccuped, the tears falling freely down her cheeks and onto the floor. Any pretense of control was finally lost and she broke down crying. Her legs gave out from beneath her, and she hit the floor with a hard thud. Her shoulders quaked with her sobbing and she dug her nails into the meat of her thigh.

"I needed you, and you weren't there!" She repeated again, practically inconsolable in her tears. He touched her again, a warm hand to her dampened cheek. His forehead gently bumped hers and he sat there in silence with her as she cried.

"Why?" She asked again when she spent her tears, throat raw and hoarse. She refrained from moving, finding comfort in his presence and the small touches she allowed him. He in turn kept close to her, his hand having found hers at some point during her breakdown. His thumb gently traced over hers.

"I never wanted to leave you and your mother," he whispered, "but being with me made you both a target, even possessing the memory of me was too dangerous. I left because it meant keeping you both safe."

A shuddering sigh escaped him but he made no move to pull away,

"Even after your mother… You deserved a chance at a life, and I couldn't provide that for you. I wanted…" He paused, his voice thick with emotion, "I wanted to be with you, Taphamelia, but more than ever I had to protect you so in the end what I wanted didn't matter. I had to do what was best for you. Even if it meant you despising me in the end."

"Why did my memories make me a target?"

Her father shifted uncomfortably on his knees, "I made several enemies during my time in the Civil War, enemies that I foolishly thought I had killed. Thirteen years ago they started to look for me, and they possessed the ability to delve into the mind. Your mother could protect herself, but you? You were only five, Taphamelia, and if it meant getting to me they would have…"

He choked on his words and his hand gently squeezed hers. He didn't have to finish his sentence for her to understand. They would have killed her to get to her father.

"Who?"

This time her father did pull away. For half a moment she thought he wouldn't answer as he stood with a grunt. He reached down to her and pulled her up with him, taking her by the arm and leading her to a single door across the room. They stepped into a small study furnished with a desk and chairs. Papers and books were scattered across the surface of the desk and all across the floor, and littered dangerously close to a small hearth.

Taffy occupied one of the chairs as her father snapped his fingers. The clutter all around her shuddered before floating up and around the room, organizing themselves upon different shelves and into neat piles upon the desk. Another snap of his fingers summoned an apparition, festuless and transparent.

"What do you require, My Lord."

Kethys grabbed the chair behind his desk and pulled it next to her, "Are you hungry?" He asked again, "You can have anything you want."

"Just some water." She requested shyly. Her father simply waved away the ghostly servant, who returned moments later with her water. She clutched the cup in hand as the servant disappeared, her gaze fixated upon the floor.

"My enemy is one that you're already somewhat familiar with," her father explained, and she watched from her peripheral as he rested his arms upon his knees. "You met a few of their cultists in Clearwater.”

“The Cult of Xehere.”

“Yes, specifically a sect called the Weeping Blades. During the civil war their agents were drawing out the conflict . To what end I was never sure, but their interference ended when I managed to dispatch their High Priestess.” Her father sighed, “I thought I had wiped them all out…”

Taffy refrained from commenting, instead she drank deeply from the cup in hand. A stillness settled over the pair again, not as awkward as before but a tension still hung in the air. Taffy gave him a glance,

“So, what happens now?”

“Whatever you want to happen,” Kethys replied, “Whatever life you desire I can give to you. In the end it’s your choice, Taphamelia.”

Her choice? No right or wrong answer…

She gripped her glass tightly; after all her tears and anger she’d finally gotten the answers she wanted. While she was still angry she could at least partly understand the reasonings behind his decisions. Were they the right ones, neither one of them would ever know. But they were here now, wasn’t that all that mattered?

“I want…” She hesitated, mulling over her next words carefully, “I want to stay here. With you.” From the corner of her eye she saw him perk up, turning to carefully observe her. She swallowed thickly, “Just no more lies. Please, I can’t…”

She faltered, eyes watering again. She didn’t want to start crying again, she was so done with tears today. Her father moved swiftly from his chair and knelt down before her, taking the glass from her hands and clasping both of them in his own, “Yes, whatever you want Taffy. I promise you, no more lies.”

Finally, she looked up at him and fully took in her father’s features. Gold eyes pierced into her own, sad but shimmering with a faint gleam of hope. She nodded, bottom lip trembling, and before she could second guess herself she threw her arms around her father and pulled them both to the floor in a hug. He held her close and she felt the subtle tremble in his shoulders, his silent tears falling into her hair.

“Please don’t ever leave me again,” She begged, and she felt him nod,

“Never again, my Angel. I promise.”

~~

End of Book One. Taffy's tale will continue in Book Two, stay tuned!

**Author's Note:**

> The work depicts the adventures of my DnD Character Taphemelia Aloro in the husbands homebrew campaign. Some names are from DnD works, such as gods and races, but many locations and ideas are workings of his own design.


End file.
